Ice And Water
by SailorStar9
Summary: Ultear wasn't Ul's only child. When Queen Selenity's 'Teleport' spell malfunctioned, Mizuno Ami was sent into the Fairy Tail world as Ul's younger daughter. Ul has Gray promise he'd take care of Ulyo before casting the 'Iced Shell' on Deliora. Now moved over to Sailor Moon x-overs because I'm adding the Senshi in later. On hiatus until the anime continues.
1. Prologue: The Ghost Governor

SailorStar9: So, I was watching Fairy Tail, and wham, this idea came into my head (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: Ultear wasn't Ul's only child. When Queen Selenity's 'Teleport' spell malfunctioned, Mizuno Ami was sent into the Fairy Tail world as Ul's younger daughter. Ul has Gray promise he'd take care of Ulyo before casting the 'Iced Shell' on Deliora. Five years later, Makarov, seeing Ulyo's water magic manifest healing abilities, sends her off to Porlyusica for tutelage. Slight Sailor Moon cross

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Prologue: The Ghost Governor

* * *

"Master…" Erza muttered, Makarov approaching the tree Team ShadowGear was pinned to. "You…" she was stunned to see another person beside the Guild Master.

"I can stand the place deteriorating into a run-down beer lounge," Makarov stated. "But no father can stand idly by when the blood of his children is spilled. We go to war." He flared up. "Ulyo," he called the Guild healer. "I'm leaving Levy and the others to you."

"Leave them to me." Ulyo nodded. "That's the reason why I was recalled from Porlyusica-shisho, wasn't it?"

Team Natsu watched on as Ulyo readied her spell.

Her two magic circles forming on her hands, a mist was sprayed out from both circles, clouding the area. "Healing Mist Spray!" Ulyo released the fog, closing up Team ShadowGear's surface wounds. "That should hold, until they reach the hospital."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Arc 1: 15 Minutes

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. If you guys have been wondering where I disappeared to, I've been preparing for my exams these past four days. So, without further ado, onto this chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 1: 15 Minutes

* * *

"Hey!" Alzack gasped when Porlyusica slapped the unconscious Makarov across the face.

"How could you do that to Master…" Bisca protested. "I mean an injured person."

"This is the result of him being reckless, despite his age." Porlyusica replied. "Honestly, what a fool. How long were you planning on staying here?" she barked at the two mages. "Go home already!"

"Yes, but Master's in this condition…" Alzack voiced.

"Please let us nurse him." Bisca requested.

"Go on home." Porlyusica advised. "Being surrounded by fretful faces is the worst poison for a sick man."

"This is from wind magic, isn't it?" Ulyo inquired, after a diagnostic scan. "Drain. In other words, it dries you out. It's a fearful magic that forces the target's magical power to discharge."

"The discharged magical power floats about in the air and vanishes." Porlyusica added. "If Makarov's magic was recollected then, he could have recovered quickly. But it's too late now. It will drag on…"

"Is that so?" Alzack muttered.

"I will inform everyone." Bisca assured.

"You're still here?" Porlyusica fumed.

"Didn't you want us to stay and listen?" Alzack stammered.

"Go home right now!" Porlyusica's broom was out. "I can't bear the stench of humans!"

"Excuse us then!" the couple fled.

"You too, Ulyo!" Porlyusica glared at her student.

"I understand." Ulyo bowed. "Then, I'll take my leave."

* * *

"Loke," Ulyo looked at Ring Mage. "In reality, you're… okay people!" she barked, going into full doctor mode. "Sit down, shut up and let me heal the heck out of all of you before _any_ of you go planning on a counterattack!"

"Looks like Ulyo picked up her master's temper too." Happy joked, as the younger mages watched Ulyo march the more injured mages into the next room.

"You're asking for a 'Water Vortex Storm', Happy." Ulyo warned.

"No sense of humor." The blue Exceed muttered and was nearly skewered by a water senbon.

"I'll aim a little _lower_ next time." Ulyo growled.

"What was that?" Gray gaped when a tremor struck the battered Guild.

"Outside!" Alzack barked.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Natsu exclaimed as the Phantom Lord's mobile base started approaching them.

"That Guild is walking." Happy noted.

"Phantom?" Loke asked.

"What are we going to do?" Wakaba stammered.

"It's beyond my expectations…" Erza admitted. "I never thought they'd attack this way."

"The Magic Compacto Cannon, Jupiter," Jose voiced in his fortress. "Ready… eradicate them." He gave the order.

"This is bad!" Erza realized. "Everyone, take cover!"

"Erza!" Mira gasped as the Reqiup Mage dashed forward.

"Ulyo!" Macao shouted as the water mage shot off. "What're you planning to do?"

"She ex-quipped?" Cana echoed as Erza donned on her armor.

"You're not touching the Guild!" Erza stood firm.

"It's the Adamantine Armor!" Happy supplied.

"She can't be planning to take it head on." Bisca realized.

"Even if that armor has super defensive powers, still…" Alzack protested.

"Stop it, Erza!" Wakaba warned. "You'll die!"

"Take cover!" Erza barked.

"Water Entrapment Wall!" Ulyo's water wall was in place just as the cannon fired, with Erza activating the Magic Barrier.

The blast was nullified by both shields, the impact knocking Erza out.

"Amazing…" Macao was stunned. "They actually stopped it."

"Makarov," Jose voiced. "And now Erza; both have been incapacitated. You have no chance of victory now." he declared. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilla. Right now."

"You must be kidding!" Alzack snapped.

"There isn't a Guild that would present a member to the enemy." Bisca agreed.

"Hand her over." Jose repeated.

"We'd rather die than sell out our comrade!" Erza retorted.

"If that's the case, I'll feed you an extra-large blast of Jupiter!" Jose fumed. "Wallow in fear for fifteen minutes it takes to recharge. Take a glimpse of Hell, Fairy Tail." He sent out his Shades. "There are only two options left for you. Be eliminated by my troops or be blown to bits by Jupiter."

"We must do something about Jupiter." Ulyo reasoned, Gray helping her up.

"I'll smash it up." Natsu declared. "There're fifteen minutes left, right? Let me try."

"Right." Ulyo chuckled. "I'm counting on you, Natsu."

"Happy!" the Dragon Slayer shot off.

"Mira, get Lucy out of the way." Ulyo instructed, removing her Guardian Ring.

"Right." Mira nodded. "Lucy, come this way."

"Gentei Kaijo!" the stone on her Ring blazed gold as the jagged mark on Ulyo's upper chest vanished as she released her limiter seal, a large magic circle appeared underneath her feet as she donned on her Guild Guardian armor.

"The Guardian of Dreams…" Erza gawked in shock. "The Guild Guardian of Fairy Tail. If Master is Fairy Tail's sword, then Ulyo is the Guild's shield."

"Gray, Elfman." The newly-revealed Guild Guardian instructed. "Back Natsu up."

"On it." Gray nodded, still in awe at her new transformation. "Elfman, we're boarding it too." Both males following Natsu.

"We'll fortify the defenses here." Cana brought out her cards, the mages' morale boosted due to the emergence of the Guild Guardian.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Arc 1: So No One Sees the Tears

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: So No One Sees the Tears

* * *

"Not bad, Natsu." Macao grinned after the Dragon Slayer destroyed the Jupiter cannon.

"With Jupiter gone, we have a chance now." Laki agreed.

"Now is our chance to push them back!" Ulyo readied her multi-strike spell. "Crystal Release," she surrounded herself with crystal particles and condensing them into numerous shuriken. "Shuriken Wild Dance!" she let loose the rain of crystal blades.

"Ulyo is right." Cana pulled out her cards. "Annihilate the enemy!"

* * *

"Those brats have renewed their will to fight." Jose was not impressed. "Activate the giant."

* * *

"What are they up to now?" Laki wondered as the Guild morphed into a robot.

"What is that?" Cana wondered. "This must be a joke."

"It's a giant." Loke realized. "A magical giant."

"Bow down and beg for mercy, you brats." Jose taunted. "Bow down to me, or you shall know despair until your final moments."

"The Shades are coming back." Alzack warned as the ghoul troops returned.

"A giant and ghosts." Bisca gaped. "What else are they planning on doing?"

"Bisca, don't jinx it." Ulyo cautioned. "Let's just focus on the Shades. I'm sure Natsu will somehow find a way to stop that giant. It's a magic circle!" she barked a warning as the robot started to form a magic circle. "It's for 'Abyss Break'!"

"Isn't that a forbidden spell?" Laki echoed.

"We're going to be in real trouble against a circle that size." Loke added. "Magnolia itself will be destroyed by the dark waves."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Arc 1: A Flower Blooms in the Rain

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: A Flower Blooms in the Rain

* * *

"A full-body Take Over…" the captured Mira gaped when Elfman activated his power. "Beast Soul!"

"That's gonna hurt." Ulyo winced, standing on a crystal dragon she had summoned using 'Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon' and watching Elfman pummel Sol.

"Elfman!" Mira called, the possessed Mage now returning to his capture sister.

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan." Elfman apologized. "You probably never wanted to see me in this form again. Because I couldn't control this, Lisanna was…"

"You… came back to your senses?" Mira was shocked. "What's the matter, Ulyo?" she noticed the Dream Guardian's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"The Magical Giant's writing has slowed." Ulyo realized. "The forbidden magic of the four elements… 'Abyss Break'… fire, water, wind and earth… Elfman, how many of the Element Four are left?"

"Should be two left." Elfman surmised.

"Just as I thought." Ulyo nodded. "When they're beaten, the giant slows down. This giant is powered by the four elements. By defeating the Element Four, we can stop this magic. Mira, Elfman, get on. The remaining two should be somewhere inside the giant." She instructed.

"Yeah." Elfman nodded and the siblings jumped onto the crystalized dragon which then transported them into the magical giant.

* * *

"Gray!" Ulyo came into the battered battlefield. "Still as destructive as always." She joked, looking at the damage. "So, she's the third Element Four?" she looked down at the unconscious Juvia. "I see you still haven't broken out of _that_ habit." She smirked, returning Gray's tattered overcoat. "And I have yet to decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"How's _that_ a good thing?" Gray was puzzled.

"Still so clueless." Ulyo grinned. "Just one more left." She informed. "By defeating the last one, we can stop 'Abyss Break'. I've already sent Elfman and Mira ahead to Natsu. The Element Four move this magic giant. 'Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon'!" she re-summoned her crystal dragon. "What the heck are you gawking at?" she barked. "Hop on!"

"Right." Gray blinked and boarded the serpentine construct. "Ulyo, about what happened five years ago…"

"Gray, can we discuss that _after_ defeating Phantom?" Ulyo reminded. "But for the record, I'm not mad. I know you well enough to know that you didn't mean it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Arc 1: Flame Wings

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: Flame Wings

* * *

"No kidding." Gray noted, after the four met up on the Guild bridge. "The Magical Giant's writing has really slowed down."

"So it seems." Mira agreed.

"Fire, water, wind, and earth." Ulyo listed. "The Magical Giant's movements depend on the four elements."

"And the source of its magical power are the Element 4." Elfman added.

"Totomaru of the Conflagration, who was guarding Jupiter." Mira stated. "Sol of the Land, who Elfman defeated. And Juvia of the Ocean, who Gray defeated."

"That means there's only one left." Elfman remarked.

"If we stop the fourth one, the giant will stop." Ulyo reasoned.

"Which mean we can stop 'Abyss Break' from happening." Gray finished her thought.

"The final member, Aria of the Heaven." Ulyo voiced. "The strongest mage of the Element 4, and also the fearsome opponent who took away Master's magical power."

"His eyes?" Gray echoed. "What is it about his eyes?"

"Aria usually keeps his eyes closed." Mira explained. "Apparently closing his eyes is the only way he can keep his vast powers under control."

"Anyway, once we find Aria, we have to defeat him before he opens his eyes." Ulyo warned. "Once he opens them, we may lost any chance at victory."

"What's this?" Elfman inquired as the ground shook.

"Did Natsu beat him?" Gray wondered.

"It stopped." Mira beamed. "'Abyss Break' has been averted."

"Seriously?" Elfman echoed.

"That means…" Gray trailed.

"The power of the four elements has been extinguished." Mira confirmed.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Jose muttered "The Element 4 were annihilated by those Fairy Tail trash? Attention, mages of Fairy Tail." He announced over the loudspeakers. "Please listen carefully to this voice. We have captured Lucy." He informed, after letting Lucy's scream ring over the speakers. "So, we have accomplished one of our objectives. We now have just one more objective to compete. That would be the annihilation of all of you. Worthless brats."

* * *

"Erza!" Mira gaped, the group entering the main hall.

"This place is wrecked as well." Elfman noted.

"When did you get here?" Gray asked.

"You really shouldn't be moving." Ulyo chided, going into full-doctor mode.

"What's this?" Gray wondered.

"This is…" Mira gasped.

"The presence of death." Erza breathed.

"What's this feeling?" Gray mused.

"It even sends chills down a man's spine." Elfman shivered.

"Malice is clouding the air." Mira remarked.

"Quite impressive, my dear Fairy Tail mages." Jose applauded. "Honestly, I never thought it was possible that I'd enjoy it this much. You've destroyed Jupiter, taken down the Element 4, and even brought my Magical Giant to its knees."

"Master Jose." Ulyo hissed.

"Now, I should thank you for the entertainment." Jose grinned.

"Elfman." Gray voiced, the two standing before the girls.

"Thoroughly." Jose finished.

"Ice Make…" Gray summoned his magic.

"Beast Arm!" Elfman went into partial Take-Over.

"Wait, don't be rush!" Erza barked.

"Iron Bull!" Elfman called out.

"Saucer!" Gray finished his attack.

"Idiots." Ulyo muttered when Jose blasted them off. "Men, they're such blockheads; why can't they listen to instructions? Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!" she went into defense mode, when Jose sent in another magic wave at them, a spiked crystal barrier holding off Jose's assault.

"Ulyo!" Erza called.

"Got it." Ulyo nodded, understanding what Erza had in mind. "Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade!" she summoned two crystal tanto-like blades on her arms, the two females charged in. Using the smoke as cover, Erza having droned on her 'Black Wing Armor' at the same time, the two women attacked simultaneously, Jose dodging each of their swipes.

Grabbing them by their arms, the Guild Master tossed the two females off, Erza landing on a jagged slab of rock and Ulyo landed on her feet.

"You," Jose stated. "I'm certain the two of you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How are you still standing?"

"Our comrades strengthen our spirits." Era declared.

"For the sake of the ones we love," Ulyo continued.

"We'd sacrifice our bodies!" the two women chorused.

"Strong, stout-hearted, beautiful…" Jose grinned. "What a pleasure it'll be to destroy you both!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Arc 1: Fairy Law

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: Fairy Law

* * *

"Such excessively violent dragons." Jose snorted.

"No kidding." Ulyo agreed.

"Seems like you didn't account for Natsu's strength in battle." Erza added. "His powers equal or even exceed mine."

"Stop the modesty, Erza of Titania, Ulyo of Crystal." Jose remarked. "Your magical powers are indeed magnificent. It's a first time a mage had met my expectations in a battle. If the both of you had not been wounded by Jupiter, you might even have kept at it a little longer. For such a mighty mage, to be with Makarov or any other Guild, is intolerable." He fired off a blast that knocked both girls into the wall. "Do you know why I did not finish off Makarov?" he questioned, releasing his magic blasts at the wall. "Despair!" both Erza and Ulyo dodged the next wave. "It was to put him in despair. When he awakens and sees his beloved Guild and comrades annihilated, how will he feel? He will be heartbroken. I will wreck that man with despair and grief. He will not have it easy. He will suffer and suffer… until he rots away."

"You filth!" Erza roared, both females striking at the smirking Guild Master.

"Phantom Lord was always the best Guild." Jose dodged the unison attack. "We had the most powerful magic, the best talent and the most wealth in the country. However, in the past few years, Fairy Tail has grown radically strong. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan… those names have reached our city, and rumors of Salamander have spread throughout the country. And before we knew it, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had become the two exemplary Guilds of this country. Furthermore, even the Guardians have graced their presence within Fairy Tail. How unpleasant. Especially when it was originally a weak, trashy Guild."

"Silence!" Erza snapped, attacking in fury.

"Are you saying that this battle started because of some petty jealousy?" Ulyo glared.

"Jealousy?" Jose echoed. "That's not it. I want to show our distinct superiority."

"For such a… such a worthless reason!" Erza retorted and the two females charged, Jose dodging each of their blade swipes.

"It has always been an intolerable Guild." Jose scoffed, chaining both women with his magic chains. "And only a slight catalyst was needed to start a war. Like a request to bring back the daughter of the Heartfilla, the plutocrat. The daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you people get before you're satisfied? If you get to use Heartfilla's money freely, there's no doubt you'll obtain powers greater than ours. That alone I cannot forgive!"

"Clamoring about being at the top is deplorable in itself." Ulyo retorted.

"However, I'm shocked at your pitiful attempt at information gathering." Erza added. "Lucy ran away from home. Do you think she can still use her family's money? Living in a house rented for 70 thousand, and she works and fights right along with us. We laugh together, cry together, we are all mages of the same Guild. A catalyst for war, you say? Daughter of the Heartfilla family, you say? Just like a flower cannot choose where it blooms, a child cannot choose her parents. What would scum like you know of Lucy's tears?"

"I will just learn from now onwards." Jose tightened his grip on the two girls. "Did you think I'd just hand that brat over to her father? I'll keep her until I've drain her money dry. The entire Heartfilla fortune will be mine! You should just save your strength." He advised, both females trying to break free. "You're just suffering unnecessarily." And sent his ghouls out to draw out their souls. "Now, shall we begin the show of atrocity? I shall let the rest of Fairy Tail see your present states too. The proud Titania and the steadfast Crystal. If they see the wretched shapes you're in, those trash will certainly give in. Even you will be looking quite miserable soon."

"Maya-sama," Ulyo whispered the name of her deceased predecessor. "Please forgive me; for I'll have to break my vow. Forbidden Style Crystal Release…"

"This is…" Erza was astounded when her bindings vanished, a healing light bathing through the opening of the roof.

"Much blood has been spilled." Makarov declared. "The children's blood. The fault of the parent has brought pain and tears upon the children. This is enough, we will reciprocate. We must end this!"

"Master…" Erza wiped off her tears.

"Guess Mystogan was just in time." Ulyo breathed in relief, her armor returning back to her Ring.

"Are you saying that you desire a catastrophe?" Jose powered up.

"If it's for the sake of the Guild." Makarov followed suit.

"What is this warm, familiar magical power?" Gray awoke.

"Everyone, move away from here!" Makarov ordered, blocking off Jose's attacks.

"Why is he here?" Elfman wondered.

"Do as he said." Erza conveyed the message. "Let's go."

"But…" Gray protested.

"Can you stand, nee-chan?" Elfman looked at his sister.

"Since you're here, I have no further need for the small fry." Jose remarked. "But I will finish them off later."

"We will only get in Master's way by being here." Ulyo explained. "He's planning on releasing _that_; we'll leave everything to Master."

"It's been six years since we last faced each other." Jose stated. "And Fairy Tail has grown to be such a big Guild during that period. It's already been destroyed, though."

"A Guild is determined not by its visage, but by the harmony of the people within." Makarov prepared his spell.

"But I'm elated." Jose noted. "As Mage Saints, we get to establish who is superior."

"I thank all my children." Makarov remarked. "Well done! Take pride that you are Fairy Tail!" with that, both opposing magic decked it out.

"Death Wave!" Jose let his attack loose, Makarov merely defending with a light shield, before firing his light beam.

"Impressive." Makarov noted. "Such magical power at such a young age. You do deserve the title Mage Saint. If you were to use that power righteously, and became an exemplary model for the younger generation, you would have led the world of magic into the future."

"Was that… a lecture?" Jose shrugged.

"According to Fairy Tail's custom of judgment," Makarov declared. "I shall give you a deferment of three counts. Kneel! One!" he started the countdown.

"I never expected you would say…" Jose was unrepentant. "Kneel?"

"Two!" Makarov continued.

"Did you think the best Guild in the country would yield to you?" Jose demanded. "Quit kidding! I can fight as your equal! No, compared to you, who have been domesticated, I'm much stronger!"

"Three!" Makarov finished.

"You're the one who will be kneeling!" Jose declared. "Begone! Vanish from the vestiges of history!" Fairy Tail!"

"That is all!" Makarov finished powering up.

"Vanish, Fairy Tail!" Jose roared and released his power, which was melted into nothingness by Makarov's magic.

"Fairy Law, invoked!" Makarov activated the spell, destroying the Shade Troopers as it washed over the area.

* * *

"It's Fairy Law." Ulyo explained. "The sacred light that slays darkness. It slays only what the caster regards as an enemy. It is a transcendent magic that can be considered legendary." Letting out a small smile, she admitted, "I still have much more to work on."

* * *

"Never come near Fairy Tail again." Makarov warned after his spell died off. "Having gone to this extreme, the councillors will not remain silent. You should watch out for yourself, for now. Same goes for me." He walked off.

"How sad…" Aria appeared behind him, hands outstretched. "He's full of openings, just like that time. He's mine." Only to be punched off by Makarov's fist.

"It's over." Makarov announced. "The distinctions between the Guilds has been made clear. Should you desire more, I'll annihilate you completely, without leaving a trace. Take Jose and go home." He grinned. "Right now! This victory…" he told his Guild members. "Is not by my power alone. It's a victory for our family."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Arc 1: My Resolve

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 6: My Resolve

* * *

"Things are sure a big mess." Markov sighed, looking at the demolished Guild Hall.

"Um, Master…" Lucy voiced.

"Looks like you had a pretty rough time, didn't you?" Ulyo mused.

"Don't look like that, Lu-chan." Levy chided. "Welcome home. Everyone did their best to win the fight."

"Even though the Guild was destroyed," Jet remarked.

"We can rebuild it, no problem." Droy finished.

"And that's how it is." Ulyo smiled. "No one's putting the blame on you."

"Lucy," Markov started. "Happy moments, sad moments… we can't share all of them. But whenever possible, we will shoulder it together. That's the true meaning of a Guild. An individual's happiness is everyone's happiness. An individuals' wrath is everyone's wrath. And an individual's tears are everyone's tears. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Lucy, you see, such are the real feelings in everyone's hearts." Ulyo continued. "Raise your head. You are a member of Fairy Tail."

Unable to hold back her tears, Lucy wailed.

_Although... _Markov mused. _We might have gone a bit too far. This is likely to seriously anger the Council. If things are bad enough, maybe imprisonment is just…_

"Master…" Ulyo blinked when Markov started to wail. _It's going to be one of these days._ She shook her head, already feeling the usual Fairy Tail-related migraine coming on.

"By the way, Ulyo." Mira winked playfully. "Gray's been mooning over you for the last three years."

Ulyo wheeled around to look at Guild's Head Waitress in disbelief before turning back and spluttered, blushing.

* * *

"Five years…" Ulyo rested her hand against the now grown up birch tree. "Have I really been gone that long?"

"Actually, you have." Gray remarked. "I knew I'll find you here."

"You've grown." Ulyo stated lamely, eying the taller ice mage before her.

"And you've gotten prettier." Gray smirked.

"Flatterer." Ulyo teased.

"But seriously," Gray took his place beside her against the tree. "You really gave me a scare; not only do you show up after five years, you awoke the Guild Guardian Ring to boot."

"Mirajane told me…" Ulyo started.

"I heard what she said." Gray cut her off; shifting himself over her, his arms around her head prevented any escape. "And she wasn't lying."

"What…" Ulyo's words were silenced when Gray pressed his lips against hers, his strong arms sweeping her into a tight hug. Ulyo's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture, before she let her emotions take over, Ul's younger daughter shyly returning the kiss. "So…" the water mage started after the couple came up for air. "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gray levelled a look at her.

"Juvia won't take this lying down." Ulyo leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tough luck." Gray snorted. "I've already made my choice three years ago."

"Never let one underestimate Mira's matchmaking prowess." Ulyo chuckled.

"Too true." Gray nodded and claimed another kiss.

"And put your clothes back on, dumbass." Ulyo muttered, causing the ice mage to laugh nervously. _Dammit!_ She cursed as she admired Gray's six-pack.

"Ulyo-chan, are you blushing?" Gray teased.

"Of course not!" Ulyo squeaked and fled out of Gray's arms, the pair beginning a cat-and-mouse chase around the park.

* * *

Fast forward one week later.

"Everyone, it's break time." Mira called, bringing in a tray of refreshments as the Guild members worked to rebuild the demolished hall. "Oh my." She sighed, Natsu buried under a pile of planks he was carrying.

"That's because you're trying far too many at once, idiot." Gray rebuked, walking pass, a plank over his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Natsu fumed.

"Wanna give it a go, jerk?" Gray glared.

"You carry them so daintily!" Natsu challenged.

"Over there!" Erza, now decked in her workman's suit, slammed her plank over the two boys' heads. "Talk less and work more. We must hurry and rebuild Fairy Tail. Foreman where would you like me to put this lumber?" she called over to Markov.

"Over there." Markov pointed.

"Damn it, I won't lose!" Natsu and Gray swore.

"Still…" Marco started.

"Isn't this a bit too big?" Wakaba finished.

"While we're at it, we've got an opportunity to enlarge it." Mira explained.

"Here." Ulyo held out the blueprints. "This is what it's going to be like."

"The place was fine the way it was before." Natsu stated.

"What kind of Guild will it be?" Gray wondered.

"I don't really get it." Natsu was confused.

"Still, this is ridiculous." Gray peered closer. "What kind of idiot drew this?"

Ulyo just let out a bright smile before turning away, crying.

"It was Ulyo-chan…" Gray tried to pacify his girlfriend.

"You made her cry." Natsu droned.

* * *

"Are you _still_ hang up on that?" Gray whined, the couple walking back to the dormitories.

"Well, _excuse me_ if I'm no Reedus!" Ulyo shot back and stormed off.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay?" Gray took off after her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Arc 1: New Generation

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 7: New Generation

* * *

"Everyone!" Mira called. "The request board is now reopened. Even though it is just a temporary corner, please take as many as you can."

"This is rare." Ulyo remarked amusedly, sipping her milkshake as the adults clustered around the request board. "Usually they are just slacking around and refuse to do any requests."

"You know," Lucy voiced. "I haven't seen Loke around lately."

"So Lucy has finally fallen for Loke's magical charm." Mira teased.

"That's not it!" the Celestial Mage protested. "I heard that he was the one who tracked down these keys for me, so I want to thank him properly."

"Sure, I will tell him if I see him." Mira assured.

"Come to think of it, were your Spirits angry with you?" Ulyo thought to ask. "For dropping the keys."

"It's nothing for them to get angry about…" Lucy's eyes shifted. "Just thinking about it makes my butt hurt again…" she whined, recalling the trashing Aquarius gave her.

"Need me to cool it off?" Gray offered.

"I am not in need of fake pity sexual harassment." Lucy declined.

"Lucy, show me your bright red butt." Happy requested.

"Neither do I need overt sexual harassment." Lucy fumed.

"I wonder what her facial expression will be if I sting it even more." Natsu powered up a fireball.

"You are a demon!" Lucy snapped.

"Do you dare repeat that?" Erza retorted, a barrel knocking Natsu to the ground.

"Then this time I will be blunt." Laxus stated. "Weaklings deserve no place in this Guild. You guys are pathetic." He turned to Dory and Jet. "Getting humiliated by Phantom in such a manner. I am not even aware of your names. And there is the main cause," he directed his attention to Lucy. "Miss Stellar Spirit user. You are the one…"

"Laxus," Mira defended. "The matter is closed. No one cares whose fault it is. You have no right to say such things when you weren't even around to help us. Those are Master's words!"

"So what?" Laxus challenged. "That has nothing to do with me. Although if I am around, you wouldn't be in such a pathetic state."

"Hold it right there!" Natsu demanded. "Laxus!" he glared, the lightning Mage dodging his punch. "I demand a showdown! You heartless bastard!"

"What kind of fight do you want when you can't even touch me?" Laxus chuckled. "When I inherit this Guild, I am going to rid it of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who dares to rebel against me. It will create the ultimate Guild. The strongest Guild ever that no one would dare look down upon."

"Inherit?" Lucy flopped back down after Laxus vanished via a lightning bolt. "What nonsense is he spouting?"

"It's not nonsense." Mira corrected. "Laxus is actually Master's grandson. Which means when Master retires, it is most likely that Laxus will take over for him."

"However, I'll be against it…" Lucy muttered. "The idea of someone who thinks his friends that way being the Master."

"That is why it is said that Master can't retire yet." Ulyo remarked, sipping her drink coolly. "I'm actually surprised someone _still_ loves the sound of his voice after five years." She snorted and flashed her Guardian Ring. "Guess Laxus doesn't _know_ what the emergence of the Guild Guardians signifies." She grinned mischievously. "In order to truly inherit Fairy Tail, he'll have to pass the Guardians' Judgment. Failing the Judgment will result in him not only getting exiled from Fairy Tail, his magic will also be taken from him. And guess who has the _final_ say?" she let out a smile that made her look really scary.

"Ulyo, you have that smile again…" Gray warned, inching away.

"Someone's developed a mischievous side when she was away." Mira chuckled.

"Anyway, what is your opinion?" Erza smiled. "Do you want to go for a request? Of course, together with Gray and Lucy as well."

"Gray, your clothes…" Ulyo shook her head.

"I've noticed a sense of camaraderie that has developed between us since the Eisenwald incident." Erza added. "Let's form a team." She suggested. "With the four of us, or six if you count Ulyo and Happy."

"Don't drag me into this." Ulyo muttered.

_This guy… _Natsu and Gray glared at each other.

"Got a problem?" Erza towered over them.

"No, never happier!" both rivals chorused.

"Then hurry up and get to the job." Erza ordered. "This time, we will be eliminating the Magic Brothers who lurk and operate in the vicinity of the town of Lupinus."

* * *

"Are you all right, Lucy?" Mira blinked, the Celestial Mage flopping onto the countertop. "What's wrong?"

"It's about the mission at Lupinus earlier." Lucy sighed. "For crying out loud, Natsu set everything on fire, Gray froze everything, and Erza… especially Erza!" she screamed.

"In other words, same old, same old." Ulyo summarized. "Anyway, with all that destruction, all the reward money went into reparation."

"At this rate, I won't be able to pay this month's rent!" Lucy wailed.

"Then how about I recommend a perfect request for you?" Mira suggested. "It is specifically tailored to your talent, Lucy. And there is no destruction involved."

"Mira, please don't jinx it." Ulyo moaned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Arc 1: The Star That Will Never Return

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 8: The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky

* * *

"These guys barely put up a fight." Natsu complained, the group having demolished yet another gang.

"Weaklings like you shouldn't go around robbing others." Gray concurred.

"You think you can get away after doing this?" one of the defeated robbers asked. "Devon-sama will never stand for this."

"We beat that guy already." Happy supplied.

"We've finished up over here, as well." Erza informed.

"As expected of the two of you." Lucy gave Erza and Ulyo a thumbs-up.

"You won't escape!" Ulyo let loose a water whip at a robber attempting to flee. "Looks like your punishment was not severe enough." She stomped on his bottom. "Hm, maybe I should use the pepper and string thing."

"Pepper and string thing?" Erza inquired, intrigued.

"Or, you've never heard of it?" Ulyo blinked. "You see you take a pepper, attach it to a string…"

"Ulyo!" Gray turned deadly white.

Ulyo just laughed at the ice mage's horrified face. "I'll tell you about it later." She whispered to Erza.

* * *

"That was faster than I anticipated." Erza admitted, once on the road.

"I didn't even get to go all out!" Natsu whined.

"You already went pretty crazy back there, seriously…" Gray reminded.

"Isn't that Loke over there?" Happy asked.

"What a coincidence." Gray greeted.

"Are you doing a job around here?" Natsu inquired.

"Yeah." Loke confirmed. "Everyone, as well? Lucy?" he stammered, spotting the Stellar Mage.

"Nice to see you." Lucy greeted. "I wanted to thank you for…"

"Sorry, there is still work to do." Loke took his leave.

"What's with him?" Lucy muttered.

"What did you do to him?" Gray wondered.

"He's totally avoiding you." Natsu added.

"It isn't Lucy's fault." Ulyo defended. "I think… the problem lies more on Loke's side. I'll be right back." She took off after the Golden Lion.

* * *

"Just how long are you going to keep punishing yourself?" Loke snapped up when Ulyo entered the thicket he was in, the flower in his hand withering away. "Loke, or should I say, Leo the Lion?"

"So you found me out." Loke stiffened. "Congratulations."

The water mage sighed and let her _other self_ take over. "It's been eons since we've spoke face-to-face, Leo."

"You're…" the Zodiac leader recognized the female before him as the mist faded. "Princess Isis of the Mercury Kingdom… but the Age of the Silver Moon…"

"Has long passed, yes." The ancient Princess cut him off. "But a new Age will rise once again, this time, without any of the tyranny from the Silver Moon. You've removed the Regulus Key from your being, haven't you?" she cast a scolding look at him.

"Yes." Loke looked away.

"Then what about Aldebaran, Antares and Fomalhaut?" Isis pressed.

"Hidden away." Loke replied.

"What in Athene's name happened, Leo?" Isis barked. "When the Silver Age fell, we, Sailor Guardians, had expected you and your brethren to uphold what was left of our legacy! But now, this…! The four of you were the Royal Stars; _our_ stellar representations!"

"We... I… offer no explanation." Loke answered. "When the Silver Age fell, we blamed ourselves for not being able to aid the Sailor Guardians; as a self-imposed punishment, each of us hid our Heart Keys away, keeping only a fragment." He rubbed his ring. "Without our powers, we had no choice but to abdicate, and the current Spirit King took over at that time."

"Idiots." Isis muttered. "I can't believe our Royal Stars are such idiots. Pluto _foresaw_ the fall of the Silver Age; that's why none of you were summoned to the battle. We _knew_ we were going to die and the Silver Queen would use her teleportation spell."

"But if she used the teleportation spell, then how is it…" Loke blinked.

"That I've been reincarnated?" Isis cracked a smile. "Apparently, Selenity forgot the main duty of the Elder Guardians; that we do not answer to her, or to her descendants. My time grows short." She informed. "Know that your guilt is unwarranted, Golden Lion. Open your heart to Cheveyo's child, leader of the Zodiac, and entrust your Key to her." Leaving the leader of the Zodiac Spirits with one last advice, Isis returned her incarnation's body back.

"I assume Isis had said her piece." Ulyo sighed. "Sleep on it, Loke." She smiled and exited the forest.

* * *

"Well then, shall we return?" Gray asked, once Ulyo re-joined the group.

"Hey, since we finished with everything earlier than planned, how about going to a hot spring and relaxing a little?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy…" Erza started. "That's a good idea. Besides, Ulyo still hasn't told me about the pepper and sting thing."

* * *

"Then come to think of it, what's with Loke anyway?" Lucy mused, soaking in the hot springs.

"Nice moon." Erza stood up from the water. "And a nice bath too."

"With your armour on?" Ulyo raised an eyebrow.

"I feel at ease staying like this." Erza defended.

"But, doesn't it feel kind of weird?" Lucy wondered.

"To be honest, it does feel weird." Erza agreed. "As I thought, coming to a hot spring like this one sure brings about absolute, complete relaxation."

"And yet your words are as stiff as ever." Ulyo sighed.

"You're even more amazing without clothes, Erza." Lucy gaped when Erza unsummoned her armour.

"Really?" Erza grinned. "Then, how about I try to walk around the Guild naked? That was a joke." She waved, noticing the two younger girls' disturbed expressions.

* * *

"Here we go!" Natsu declared, pillows in hand.

"What's with the commotion?" Gray questioned from his futon. "I am trying to sleep here…"

"Hey, look around you." Natsu prodded. "We are staying at a Ryokan. Staying overnight here mean pillow brawls!"

"Isn't it pillow fight?" Gray corrected.

"All the pillows of excellence in this room are already under my possession." Erza announced, the girls entering the pending fight.

"Of excellence?" Ulyo echoed.

"I will defeat Erza!" Natsu swore.

"Oh dear…" Gray sighed, only to be met by Natsu's pillow to the face when Erza dodged the attack. "Natsu! You bastard!" the ice mage bellowed and tossed a fluffy weapon of his own at his adversary. "You're next, Erza!" he readied his next shot.

"Not bad." Erza held off the attack.

"All right." Lucy was ready to join in. "Then I will join in the fun as well." When three pillows slammed into her abdomen and throwing her out of the room. "On second thought, maybe not… or I will end up dead."

"I should have warned her beforehand about roughhousing with these three." Ulyo sighed, a water barrier already in place.

"Ulyo, that's against the rules!" Natsu whined when his pillow bounced off her shield.

"Rules?" Ulyo echoed so innocently that you could almost _see_ the halo on her head. "What rules?"

* * *

"What's with them?" Elfman wondered as Natsu and Gray started another fight.

"It seems they injured each other in a pillow fight after accomplishing their job." Mira supplied.

"How on earth can someone get injured in a pillow fight?" Elfman sighed.

"And besides, why were you so worked up during the pillow fight?" Gray growled.

"I do everything to the best of my ability." Natsu argued.

"Yet you still lost." Gray challenged.

"It was you who lost." Natsu snapped.

"Lucy, I'm the winner, right?" both teens turned to the Celestial Mage.

"Shut up." Lucy glared.

"We're sorry!" the two boys stammered.

"Wow, there is actually someone other than Erza and Ulyo who is capable of stopping those two…" Mira gaped.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Ulyo noted, the two males stalking off.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "I feel normal."

"It's Loke, isn't it?" Ulyo guessed.

"How…" Lucy was shocked at her insight.

"'A star that falls to the earth will never shine again.'" Ulyo quoted. "Do you understand the sorrow of a star that can never return to the heavens? The fate of the fallen star rests in your hands, Lucy."

* * *

"Lucy, big trouble!" Gray burst into the Celestial Mage's room later that night. "Loke's left Fairy Tail!"

"Why?" Lucy was startled.

"No one knows." Gray replied. "Everyone is searching for him right now. That guy, he has been acting really weird lately."

"It couldn't be…" Lucy realized what Ulyo had been hinting to her.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray called as Lucy shot past him. "Where are you going to search for him?"

* * *

"Everyone, it's enough." Ulyo informed the search party. "Call off the search."

"What?" Mira looked at her in shock. "But…"

"Right now, Lucy's the _only _one who knows where Loke is; she's the only one who can bring him back." Ulyo gave the younger mages a stern look. "We'll just have to leave everything to her." _Lucy,_ she looked at the night sky. _You're the only one who can save the Lion now._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Arc 1: Celestial Spirit King

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 9: Celestial Spirit King

* * *

"A spirit?" Natsu echoed, once Loke returned the next day.

"Loke is?" even Happy was surprised.

"Yup, that's how it is." Loke confirmed.

"So that weird sensation from the time we switched places was due to that." Natsu mused.

"That's right." Loke smiled.

"To think I didn't even notice." Gray noted.

"But then you're not a cow, a horse, or any other animal?" Natsu wondered.

"Natsu, you still remember Virgo?" Loke reminded. "She has a human form, right?"

"Yeah, but she can turn into a gorilla." Natsu stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Loke remarked.

"Loke is the Spirit of the Lion." Ulyo supplied, sipping her camellia tea.

"Lion?" Natsu gaped.

"A grown-up cat?" Happy echoed.

"That's right." Loke smiled.

"It's not!" Lucy snapped.

"How cool…" Happy drooled.

"But then, is your body all right?" Gray asked.

"I haven't fully recovered yet." Loke replied. "But I wanted to drop by and see everyone. And, I wanted to hurry up and see Lucy again."

"He likes you." Happy teased.

"Stop rolling your tongue." Lucy muttered.

"So like I said, let's discuss our future together." Loke carried Lucy off.

"Hey, hey!" Lucy protested.

"He _does_ know it's against Spirit Law, right?" Ulyo chuckled.

"It's Loke we're talking about." Gray reminded.

"I was afraid you'll say that." Ulyo sighed.

"How nice." Natsu whined. "I wish I had a spirit too."

"What kind of spirit?" Happy inquired.

"Obviously a dragon." Natsu replied. "Then, I could test out my Dragon Slayer magic."

"Spirits are not for you to test your powers!" Lucy fumed.

"That's right." Loke agreed. "Spirits are to be loved and cared for…"

"You just return already." Lucy sighed. "You haven't fully recovered, right?" she held out the Leo Golden Key.

"One second." Loke pulled out the tickets he brought with him. "Here, take this. Tickets to a resort hotel. Everyone has helped me out a lot. I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun."

"Hey, you all." Erza spoke. "What are you standing there for? Want me to leave you behind?"

"Way too fast!" Lucy and Gray gaped.

"Lucy, Ulyo." Loke voiced. "It's not like my sin is completely erased. But the two of you have given me the courage to move on. While I was once a member of Fairy Tail, I am your spirit now, Lucy. I'll show up whenever my owner is in a pinch. Count on me as your prince on a white horse."

"I'm not your owner." Lucy corrected.

"But your friend, right?" Ulyo winked. "Now get your ass back to the Celestial Spirit World, Mr. Leader of the Zodiac."

"Lucy, Ulyo, we're leaving." Erza informed the two younger mages.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Arc 2: Tower of Paradise

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 10: Tower of Paradise

* * *

"Here Ulyo." Erza dropped the exhausted Gray into the umbrella's shade. "I return him to you."

"Thanks a lot, Erza." Ulyo joked.

"Just don't do things I won't do!" Erza teased.

"That leaves a lot of things that we can!" Ulyo retorted.

"Darn, you're right." Erza waved and walked off.

"One of these days, Ulyo…" Gray shook his head.

"Just shut up and take this." Ulyo handed a drink can from the portable ice box. "I won't want you dying from dehydration."

"Some girlfriend you are." Gray muttered, taking the can.

"What was that?" Ulyo gave him a sweet smile.

"Nothing." Gray looked away.

"Good boy." Ulyo beamed.

* * *

"Erza!" Lucy opened Erza's door. "Do you want to do downstairs and relax a little? Natsu and the rest have already made their way down there, saying that they want to win some games."

"Now that you mention it, do they have a place like that?" Erza wondered. "In that case…" she ex-equipped a nightgown. "Is this good enough?"

"Maybe a little too abstentious…" Lucy muttered. "Never mind. Then, let's go, Erza."

"Geez, there's no helping them." Gray sighed as Natsu pounded on the bingo machine in frustration.

"Natsu playing bingo." Ulyo noted amusedly. "Now I've seen it all. Hope you've haven't been waiting too long, handsome." She purred into his ear.

"Took you long enough, beautiful." Gray led her to the seat beside him, supressing a shiver. "You _really_ want to seduce me tonight, don't you?" he raised a brow, seeing her empire-cut white gown, the pendent he had gotten for her birthday two years ago was strategically placed to conceal her cleavage.

"Perhaps." Ulyo quipped teasingly, before spotting a familiar shade of blue. "Juvia, get your cute butt over here!" she called out to her fellow water mage.

"You are from Phantom…" Gray gaped. "I heard that Phantom was disbanded afterward." He remarked, the trio seated at the bar.

"Yes, Juvia is now a free mage." Juvia confirmed.

"So am I right to say that you wish to join Fairy Tail?" Gray inquired.

"Juvia sure does." The water mage replied.

"But still, after all that happened…" Gray mused. "I don't really mind, but I wonder what Master has to say about this, though."

"Juvia will do anything!" Juvia stated.

"I wouldn't say that so easily if I were you." Ulyo reminded.

"Gray Fullbuster?" Simon inquired from behind.

"Shit!" Ulyo cursed when the dark mage activated his 'Dark Burst' spell.

"That was close." Gray admitted, Ulyo's 'Water Release: Water Wall' having shielded off most of the explosion. "Jerk, who the hell are you?"

"Where is Erza?" both Simon and Wally demanded of Gray and Natsu respectively.

"What?" Gray echoed.

"Where's Erza?" Simon repeated.

"Think I will tell you?" Gray retorted.

"Erza is in danger." Ulyo realized as Juvia materialized before the two.

"It sure looks that way." Gray agreed.

"What?" Simon mused, when Shô contacted him. "You already found her? I see... I can wrap up things here? Roger."

"What the…" Gray was stunned when Simon activated his 'Dark Moment' spell. "This is…"

"It's Dark Lineage Magic." Simon explained. "'Dark Moment'."

"Called it." Ulyo muttered, turning around and already gathering water in her hands. "Water Release: Leviathan's Arrow!"

"Water Cane!" Juvia added in her own attack.

"Hey, watch it!" Gray snapped, feeling the powered-up water arrow whiz past his cheek.

* * *

"Gray, Ulyo!" Lucy arrived at the demolished bar after Shô and his group took Erza away. "You're one of the Element Four!" she recognized Juvia.

"Wait, Lucy." Gray stopped the blond. "She's no longer an enemy."

"That's correct." Juvia confirmed. "Juvia powered up Ulyo-sama's 'Leviathan's Arrow'."

"I should've used 'Celestial Arrow' instead." Ulyo muttered.

"After things suddenly turned jet black, Ulyo figured the enemy would attack from the back and retaliated." Gray explained.

"In order for Ulyo-sama's attack to be powerful enough to hit the enemy, Juvia used 'Water Cane'." Juvia added.

"That was unnecessary." Gray retorted, removing his shirt. "Now he's got away."

"No gratitude." Ulyo muttered. "Lucy, how about Natsu and the rest?" she asked

"I don't know about Natsu, but Happy and Erza were…" Lucy replied.

"Natsu!" the three Fairy Tail mages recognized the familiar roar.

"What a bastard." Natsu coughed.

"What happened?" Gray pressed, the others gathering.

"Is it normal to go around shooting people in their mouths?" Natsu fumed. "That hurt! People might be injured."

"Normal people would have totally kicked the bucket already." Lucy muttered.

"As expected of Salamander…" Juvia agreed.

"That damn blockhead!" Natsu raged. "Don't think you can escape!" he dashed out.

"Follow him." Ulyo instructed.

"But, how can we know where they went?" Lucy wondered.

"That guy has a nose that can put most animals to shame." Gray grinned.

"He knows he'll get motion sickness in the direction he's running off to, right?" Ulyo asked jokingly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Arc 2: Gerard

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 11: Gerard

* * *

"Hey, do you think the people who were trapped in those cards were rescued?" Lucy wondered.

"We informed the army." Gray replied. "They should be fine by now."

"I sure hope so." Ulyo mused. "Never mind that, where the _hell_ is this place?"

"Maybe Juvia's group is lost." Juvia suggested.

"Natsu, are you sure this is where they went?" Lucy asked.

"We're placing all our bets on your nose here!" Gray snapped, the 'Troia' spell Ulyo cast on Natsu before they got on the boat had worn off. "Get yourself together!"

"Natsu," Ulyo gave the Dragon Slayer a _sweet_ smile. "Either get your act together or I'm singing 'Riot' _again_, on repeat."

"Dammit." Gray cursed. "It's unbelievable that Happy and Erza were taken away while we were unconscious. How pathetic can we get?"

"But how could a mage as strong as Erza be defeated?" Juvia wondered.

"She wasn't defeated!" Gray retorted. "Don't speak as if you know anything about Erza?"

"Gray, calm down!" Ulyo chided.

"They said that they were Erza's friends from long ago." Lucy mused. "So, even we might not know anything at all about her…"

"What's this feeling of danger?" Natsu wondered.

"The birds…" Lucy gaped as the birds started dropping out of the sky.

"What on earth is this phenomenon?" Gray inquired.

"Even the fish too?" Ulyo blinked as the upturned fishes. "This isn't natural."

"That debris…" Gray spotted the wreckage. "It's from Fiore's naval ships."

"Over there." Ulyo turned to the twisted tower.

"That's the Paradise Tower?" Lucy gasped.

"Water Dome!" the two water mages summoned a water sphere.

"We'll use this camouflage to make our approach." Juvia explained.

"I can't hold it…" Natsu choked.

"Just hold on a little longer." Lucy chided.

"Seriously, can't you see we are dealing with an emergency situation here?" Gray scolded.

* * *

"There are lots of lookouts." Gray remarked, once they landed on the island.

"Shall we break through?" Natsu suggested.

"No, Erza and Happy are still in captivity." Lucy reminded. "If we aren't careful, we'll put both of them in harm's way."

"That's disadvantageous to us." Gray concurred.

"I found an entrance underwater." Juvia reported.

"Good work, Juvia." Ulyo nodded.

"It's approximately a 10-minute dive." Juvia added.

"That's nothing." Natsu waved.

"Child's play." Gray agreed.

"Then, please put this on your head." Juvia requested, a water bubble manifesting above her hand. "Oxygen is trapped in this watery shell, so that you can breathe underwater."

"Someone has been practicing." Ulyo smiled.

* * *

"So, this is the tower's foundation." Gray noted, the group having surfaced.

"Where are Erza and Happy?" Natsu wondered.

"Intruders!" a guard reported. "Who are you?" the troops demanded.

"Since it comes to this…" Gray remarked. "Guess there's no other way."

"You want to know who we are?" Natsu glared. "You accomplices attacked us and yet you don't know?" and slammed his fist into the ground. ""We're Fairy Tail, you dumbass!" he roared, the five mages going onto the attack.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray released his multiple spikes.

"Open up, the Gate of the Maiden!" Lucy pulled out Virgo's key. "Virgo!"

"What is thy bidding, Princess?" the Spirit inquired.

"Please proceed with the punishment." Lucy pointed.

"They just don't get it, do they?" Ulyo joked, her 'Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar' already in place to deflect the attacks the soldiers fired at them.

"They don't, Ulyo-sama." Juvia agreed. "Water Slicer!"

"Water Release: Slicing Shark Wave!" Ulyo let her attack loose.

"We're mostly finished here." Juvia reported.

"That so?" Gray inquired, the troops decimated.

"Where is that blockhead?" Natsu demanded. "This is?" he blinked, the statue's mouth opened and its tongue extended down to the ground.

"They're inviting us in?" Gray wondered.

* * *

"Blockhead!" Natsu roared.

"Keep your voice down!" Lucy chided.

"We already threw a tantrum downstairs." Gray reasoned. "There's no reason for us to be stealthy anymore."

"What are you eating?" Lucy fumed, the rest of the group having settled down at the dining table.

"Seems like a feast was prepared." Virgo surmised. "Princess, do you wish to join?"

"That drop gate just now was operated remotely via magic." Ulyo explained. "Our presence is completely known."

"Then, why on earth…" Lucy wondered.

"Maybe they're challenging us." Gray guessed.

"Princess, is it appropriate to eat while still wearing such attire?" Virgo inquired. "Let's have a change in clothes. Ulyo-sama, too."

"Right here?" Ulyo echoed.

"Hey, hey!" Gray flushed.

"These are clothes from the Spirit World." Virgo explained, redressing the two females. "Princess, please be safe and sound."

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy smiled, closing Virgo's gate. "Speaking of which, are you guys fine with wearing wet clothes?"

"We already dried them." Gray deathpanned, using Natsu's fire.

"Human drier!" Lucy gaped.

"There they are!" another troop rushed in. "The intruders!"

"Erza!" the group beamed, Erza slicing through the soldiers.

"Why are you all here?" Erza was stunned.

"Why?" Lucy echoed.

"Juvia… is…" Juvia started.

"Go back!" Erza ordered. "This is not a place for you to stay."

"Don't say such a thing, Erza." Natsu snapped. "If we run away just like that, we will dishonour the name of Fairy Tail." I'm not going to forgive that blockhead."

"I said go back." Erza insisted.

"Happy's been captured!" Natsu argued. "You expect me to leave him?"

"Happy?" Erza echoed. "Could it be… Milliana?"

"Where is he?" Natsu pressed.

"Beats me." Erza admitted.

"Okay, got it." Natsu decided.

"Got what?" Gray twitched.

"Happy is waiting for me!" Natsu dashed off.

"That idiot." Gray muttered.

"We're going too." Lucy stated.

"No!" Erza unsheathed her sword. "Milliana has a fetish for cats. I don't think she's going to harm Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. You escape from here as soon as possible."

"No!" Lucy protested. "Not without you, Erza!"

"This is a personal matter!" Erza snapped. "I don't want to get any of you involved."

"It's already our problem." Gray retorted. "You saw Natsu, right?"

"Erza, what is this tower?" Lucy pressed. "Who is Gerard? It's fine if you don't want to tell us. They claimed to be your former friends, right? But now, it is us who are your friends. We're behind you no matter what, Erza."

"Go back." Erza hissed.

"This isn't like you, Erza-san." Gray taunted. "The normal you would have said, 'Follow me and don't complain.' We'll lend you our power. It's fine for you to be afraid sometimes, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Erza muttered, tearing up. "Whether I end up winning or losing this battle, I will perish from this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray demanded.

"This is a future I cannot change." Erza was adamant. "That's why, while I'm still breathing, I will tell you the whole thing. This tower is called the Paradise Tower. It's also known as the R-System." And started her explanation.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Arc 2: Voice of Darkness

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 12: Voice of Darkness

* * *

"Wait a second, Erza." Gray stopped her narration. "That Zeref that was in your story…"

"Yes, you should know about Zeref too." Erza agreed.

"I'm pretty sure they called that monster that came out of Lullaby one of Zeref's demons." Lucy recalled.

"That's not all." Erza corrected. "I suspect that Deliroa was also one of Zeref's demons."

"And Jellal is trying to resurrect this Zeref person?" Juvia echoed.

"I don't understand his motive." Erza admitted. "Shô… one of my friends in the past… he said something about when the resurrection was complete, they'd become rulers over heaven."

"But what I don't understand is why your past allies turned against you." Ulyo mused. "Wasn't the traitor Jellal, and not you, Erza?"

"He must have indoctrinated them somehow after I disappeared." Erza reasoned. "But I left them here for 8 years. The fact is I did betray them."

"But it was for their sake!" Lucy argued. "And yet…"

"Enough, Lucy." Erza stopped her. "If I can defeat Jellal, this all will be over."

_Is this really the truth?_ Ulyo wondered. _Those words are really bothering me._ She frowned, recalling Erza' declaration.

"Sister…" Shô gaped. "That story… what is that supposed to mean?"

"Shô…" Erza blinked.

"You trying to get sympathy from your pals with that tall tale?" Shô demanded. "Give me a break! That's not even close to the truth! You blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If Jellal hadn't noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk into the sea. Jellal told us that was the fate of those who didn't learn the proper way of using magic! You were drunk from the power of magic! You tried to rid yourself of all of us and your past."

"Jellal told you this?" Gray questioned.

"Is that something the Erza you knew would have done?" Lucy pressed.

"What do you know?" Shô snapped. "You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words were able to save us. That's why we spent these past 8 years finishing this tower. For Jellal… if it was all a lie… if you are right, Sis… and Jellal is wrong…"

"That's right." Simon confirmed.

"It's you." Gray growled.

"Gray…" Ulyo stopped him. "Back then, he purposefully misaimed his attack."

"What?" Gray blinked.

"Ulyo-sama is correct." Juvia confirmed. "There is no way a user of darkness techniques would not be able to hit his target dead on at such close range."

"I see the Guardians deserve their reputation." Simon remarked.

"What's going on?" Shô was confused.

"Shô, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them into the tower." Simon informed.

"Why…" Shô gasped. "Why would you…"

"Shô…" Simon rested a hand on the younger mage's shoulder. "Everyone has been fooled by Jellal. I played the fool as well until the time is right. I believed in you, Erza." She turned to the weapons mistress. "I always did for the past 8 years. I'm glad we could meet, Erza." The two old friends reuniting in a handshake. "From the bottom of my heart."

"How…" Shô muttered. "How could you believe in her so much? Why… why wasn't I able to believe in her? Damn!" he cursed. "What is the truth? What should I believe in?"

"It must be difficult to accept it all at once." Erza knelt before him. "But let me say this much, for these past 8 years, I have never forgotten about you. I couldn't do anything for you." She drew Shô into a hug. "I'm sorry I was so weak."

"But now you can do it." Simon corrected. "Isn't that right? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for a number of powerful mages to gather here."

"Powerful mages?" Lucy echoed.

"To fight Jellal." Simon replied. "We'll all work together. First, we have to prevent Wally and Salamander from clashing."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Arc 2: Paradise Game

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 13: Paradise Game

* * *

"Damn," Simon cursed as the group continued their way. "My communication link with Wally and Milliana is being disrupted. I don't know where they are."

"Telepathic Communication Magic, right?" Ulyo asked.

"Are you all right, Shô?" Erza stopped.

"Yeah…" Shô muttered. "Nee-san, let's go together."

"Still, can we really trust this guy?" Gray wondered. "It's true that he deliberately avoided killing us, but…"

"I won't explain myself any further." Simon cut in. "If any mage were to be killed by that, they would certainly be unable to stand against Jellal. And I am confident that… Natsu won't die. You people haven't realized the true potential of Natsu's power. When Natsu obtains the true power of the dragon, he will slay any evil that stands before him."

"Welcome everyone, to the Paradise Tower." Jellal voiced over the loudspeaker. "I am Jellal, the ruler of this tower. All the pieces have been set."

"It's Jellal." Simon remarked. "He can be heard from any place in the tower."

"Isn't it time to get things started?" Jellal taunted. "The Game of Paradise. The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the human sacrifice for the ritual to resurrect Zeref. In other words, should the Paradise Door be opened, it's my win. If you can prevent me from doing so, it's your win. However, that alone wouldn't be interesting at all. So I have assembled three warriors here. If you cannot break through them, then there's no way you can reach me. In other words, it's a 3 vs. 9 battle royal. And one final thing: it is highly probable that the Magic Council will launch an attack on this place through the Satellite Square, using the magic that reduces everything to nothingness: Aetherion. It's unknown how long we have. But the moment Aetherion is fired, that will be the end. The game will be over, with no players left."

"Erza!" Gray turned to see Shô having trapped Erza into a card.

"Now, let us enjoy it." Jellal grinned.

"I won't let anyone harm Nee-san." Shô swore. "Jellal, I will defeat him myself."

"Stop it!" Simon warned. "That's impossible."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Natsu wondered, Fukuro having slammed him back into the tower.

"Salamander!" Simon barked.

"Who are you?" Natsu turned.

"Natsu, this guy, he's one of the blockhead's friends." Happy reported.

"Which means you're Jellal's subordinate, right?" Natsu blinked.

"You're wrong." Simon protested. "I'm your ally. I was just pretending to be deceived by Jellal. All in order to stop him."

"I don't believe you." Happy snapped.

"Wait." Natsu voiced. "Is that really the truth?"

"Yes." Simon confirmed.

"Who is this Jellal?" Natsu questioned. "What's his objective in setting up this stupid game?"

"He's the younger twin of a member of the Magic Council, Siegrain." Simon explained. "He must have figured out that the Council would resort to using Aetherion."

"What?" Natsu snorted. "A sibling's quarrel?"

"I wonder…" Simon mused. "Even I don't have a single clue about what happened between them. This guy is…" he gaped when Fukuro appeared.

"I won't tolerate any violation of the rules." The owl-headed assassin declared. "I shall pass judgement upon you in the name of justice! The Warrior of Justice, Fukuro, has arrived."

"This is bad…" Simon muttered. "'Dark Instance'! Now's your chance!" he barked. "Run away! Don't engage him in combat!"

"There!" Fukuro was instantly behind the Dark Mage. "I, Fukuro the Just, can see through the darkness." And blasted Simon off.

"This power…" Simon winced. "He must be one of the Assassin's Guild's Death Head Caucus: one of the dark Guilds. They don't get themselves involved in common jobs. They're the worst kind of Guild that specializes only in assassination requests. And then there's this team called Trinity Raven. They're the ones who assassinated every officer from the Western Army in the Cabria War. He's a professional assassin! You must not fight him. Don't do it, Salamander!" he warned, Natsu powering up nonetheless. "You can't fight against members of the Assassin's Guild."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Arc 2: Armour of the Heart

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 14: Armour of the Heart

* * *

"What is this?" Gray gaped, running in and seeing Natsu being swallowed by Fukuro.

"Gray." Simon turned. "Ulyo too?"

"What on earth is going on?" Ulyo demanded.

"He swallowed him!" Happy replied.

"I digest the magical power of those whom I have devoured." Fukuro explained.

"Give Natsu back!" Happy roared, flying straight towards the owl-headed mage.

"Fire!" Fukuro blasted the Exceed back with Natsu's flames.

"Happy!" Gray exclaimed.

"He digested Salamander's magical power and turned it against us?" Simon realized.

"How do you like that?" Fukuro taunted.

"This is the power of the Assassin's Guild." Simon breathed.

"Finishing move!" Fukuro let loose a stream of flames.

"Seriously, that's one seriously hot flame you got there." Gray admitted, Ulyo's 'Water Release: Water Shield Dance' having defected the flames.

"Another opponent has showed up." Fukuro remarked.

"You there." Gray looked over at Simon. "Aren't you supposed to be following Shô and Erza?"

"Gray, it's obvious this guy stalled them." Ulyo reasoned. "We need to hurry up and find them or we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Ulyo is right." Gray agreed, placing Happy on another cage's roof. "Jellal claimed he was going to use Erza as a sacrifice for his ritual. I don't know anyone who can fight against Erza when she's serious, but being trapped in that card will leave her exposed to all sorts of danger."

"It was a bad decision to tell Shô everything at once." Simon admitted. "I never thought he would react like that."

"Gray… Ulyo…" Happy wept. "Save Natsu."

"We always have to clean up his messes." Gray snorted.

"That's true." Ulyo chuckled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray gave Fukuro a glared. "Flaming piece of shit!"

"Digestion has begun." Fukuro declared. "In about 10 minutes, Salamander's body shall be liquefied. And when that happens, all of his magical power will belong to me."

"I'll take care of this guy." Gray announced.

"Don't be full of yourself." Fukuro taunted.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray released his attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Fukuro countered.

"Get away!" Simon barked. "He possesses magic similar to that of Salamander."

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Ulyo's water barrier managed to block off the fire stream.

"Water can't be created in fire." Fukuro mocked, continuing his assault. "It's only a matter of time before your shield is evaporated. It's futile! If you're Salamander's friend, then you, of all people, should know how powerful these flames are."

"Ulyo, why…" Gray was stunned.

"I've told you," Ulyo winced, the flames bombarding her barrier. "Kaa-sama may have instructed you to protect me, but I'm no longer the weak and defenceless little girl back then. I want to fight by your side, as an equal."

"He froze the flames?" Simon was astonished when Gray solidified the fire.

"Ulyo, stand back." Gray placed himself in front of her. "A man doesn't use his woman as a shield. You call these Natsu's flames?" he taunted Fukuro. "Give me a break. You're just an imposter."

"That's some impressive magical power you have there." Fukuro admitted. "I'll capture you two as well. Huh?" he blinked charging forward to swallow Gray when the ice mage froze his mouth. "So cold!"

"I've heard of brain freeze, but that's just ridiculous." Ulyo chuckled.

"We can't be wasting any more time here." Gray reminded. "We have to hurry and catch up with Erza. We're going to bring Erza back."

"Here I come!" Fukuro declared, both mages meeting fist-to-fist.

"Out of my way!" Gray growled, readying his 'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' spell and taking out the owl-headed mage, forcing the assassin to vomit out Natsu.

"He did it!" Happy whooped.

"Amazing." Simon was stunned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Arc 2: Destiny

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 15: Destiny

* * *

"Gray Fullbuster…" Simon mused. "You are much stronger than our reports indicated."

"Idiot." Ulyo scolded, catching the exhausted ice mage before he collapsed.

"I have to hurry up…" Gray panted. "And find Erza."

"No, the strong feelings for his friend must have enhanced his magical power." Simon corrected himself, Gray having fainted in Ulyo's arms.

"Natsu, open your eyes!" Happy tried to shake Natsu awake.

"It's a fine Guild you've joined, Erza." Simon smiled.

"Happy," Ulyo instructed. "Get Gray out of the tower. No ands, ifs or buts." She cut off the Exceed's pending protest. "If my hunch is correct, then even Jellal is a pawn in all of this."

"Ulyo, what do you mean?" Simon was puzzled.

"That voice from the throne room, was it really Zeref?" Ulyo questioned. "The closer we get to the throne room, the nostalgic feeling I get becomes stronger. It's as if… I _know_ this person… no…" she clenched her fist. "I'm _sure_ it's that person!"

"That person?" Happy echoed.

"That's right." Ulyo nodded. "The only living person who shares the same blood as I; my older sister, Ultear."

* * *

"Huh?" Natsu stirred.

"Finally opened your eyes, Natsu?" Simon noted.

"I remember being caught up in some weird vehicle…" Natsu mused.

"After you were devoured by Fukuro, Gray came and saved you." Ulyo explained. "But the idiot took quite a lot of damage."

"You're so heavy…" Happy whined, Gray dangling from his tail. "Gray, diet…"

"Shut up…" the ice mage muttered.

* * *

"Happy is carrying him away from here." Ulyo added.

* * *

"The ships…" Happy whined, the fleet had already sailed off.

"Look over there…" Gray alerted the Exceed.

"I found a boat." Happy beamed.

"It's the one we used to get here." Gray supplied.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Natsu whined. "I lost and Gray won? He's gonna lord this one over me for at least a month! He doesn't know when to let up!"

"This is not the time for that!" Ulyo snapped, knowing what Natsu was thinking.

"Listen carefully the two of you." Simon voiced. "Wally sent me a message. He found Lucy and Juvia collapsed on the floor, along with a defeated Trinity Raven. They don't know the details of what happened. But they've agreed to carry your friends out of the tower. And I've been contacted by Shô, confirming that all three Trinity Raven have been defeated."

"That means only Jellal is left." Ulyo mused.

"Yes, and Erza is heading for him." Simon verified. "She's trying to handle things all by herself. Those two have been trapped in a twist of fate for eight long years. It's their destiny to end up fighting each other. However, Jellal is not that simple. I beg of you… save Erza."

"No way." Natsu rejected outright.

* * *

"Damn it…" Gray cursed as the boat left the shore. "Turn the boat around."

"I can't do that." Wally protested.

"We were told to get as far away from here as possible." Milliana added.

"But Erza is still in there." Lucy reminded. "Ulyo and Natsu, too!"

"Nee-san will be fine." Shô assured. "I trust her."

"I can't just leave her and Ulyo to Natsu." Gray stated.

"There's no choice." Wally voiced. "Simon is with them. They will figure something out."

"Be quiet!" Happy roared, silencing everyone. "What's with you all? I want to go back too! But it truly is pointless. Aetherion will fire anytime now. I believe that Natsu and Ulyo will bring Erza back. Simon told me so."

* * *

"Damn you!" Simon glared. "Are you saying that you're going to abandon Erza, your friend?"

"Erza need to settle things with her enemy, herself." Natsu defended. "It's not something I should stick my nose into."

"No," Simon corrected. "Erza cannot win against Jellal. It's not sheer power or magic I'm talking about here. Erza… even now, she's still trying to save Jellal. I know… she'd never be able to make herself hate him. Jellal is extremely cunning. He will manipulate those feelings of hers. And that's not the worst of it. You do know the Council is going to discharge Aetherion on this place, right? If that happens, everyone in this tower will be obliterated. According to Shô, we have less than 10 minutes."

"She went to fight him alone after telling the rest of evacuate." Ulyo supplied. "The both of us know what she's up to, right? She has no intention of surviving this; she's using the Aetherion to kill both Jellal and herself."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Natsu snapped. "Where's Erza?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Arc 2: A Prayer Under the Holy Light

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 16: A Prayer Under the Holy Light

* * *

"This light…" Simon mused as Aetherion fired. "They didn't make it."

"Erza!" Natsu roared, the pair rushing upwards.

"It's over." Simon remarked, the power of the Aetherion cannon raining down on them.

* * *

"It can't be…" Lucy gaped, the tower obliterated by the blast.

* * *

"We're alive?" Erza was stunned to find herself unharmed. "Jellal?" she blinked at the chuckling male.

* * *

"Crystal?" Happy wondered as the tower's true form manifested.

"Not just that: magical crystal." Gray corrected. "It's lacrima."

* * *

"Natsu." Ulyo stated, hovering above the Dragon Slayer, having transformed into her Guardian Fairy form.

"Ouch." Natsu winced. "What's going on?"

"Aetherion fired." Simon mused. "Why am I alive?"

"Finally…" Jellal laughed. "Finally the time has come. Behold, the true for of Paradise Tower. It's a huge lacrima. And thanks to the Council's Aetherion, it successfully absorbed an enormous amount of magic. Now the R-System is complete." Remerged with Siegrain, the fully-powered Jellal launched his assault on Erza.

"Jellal!" Erza roared, charging in with a broadsword.

"The Council's functionality is at a standstill right about now." Jellal added, dodging Erza's sword swipes. "I must thank Ultear. She did well. She said if all would become one upon reaching paradise, she wouldn't fear even death. For my ideals, for my dream, she said she would gladly lay down her life. Indeed, I must be thankful she was a stupid woman."

"You bastard." Erza growled, renewing her attack.

"'Bind Snake'." Jellal grinned, his magical binds forcing Erza to drop her blades. "I've got the magic I needed to activate the R-System. All I need is the sacrifice and Zeref will be resurrected. I don't have time to play with you anymore, Erza. I'll let the lacrima, infused with this enormous amount of magic, fuse with your body. Then your body will disintegrate, and it will be reconstructed into Zeref's body." Summoning a slab of lacrima, he sent Erza into the crystal. "Oh Great Zeref," he chanted. "I give to you the body of this woman."

"Erza is a Fairy Tail mage." Ulyo declared, Natsu having pulled Erza out. "We won't give her to you."

"Jeez, what are you doing?" Natsu chided. "If we don't go home and get to work, this month's rent won't be paid. Lucy's, anyway."

"Natsu, Ulyo, get away from here immediately." Erza instructed.

"No way." Natsu objected. "If you can't fight, I'll fight in your place."

"You're more outrageous than the rumours say." Jellal admitted.

"Erza…" Ulyo started. "Was crying. She was giving up… and her voice was shaking."

"I don't want to see Erza like that; she should be strong and fierce." Natsu added, his flames charged up in his fists. When she wakes from her nightmare, I want her to be her usual self."

"That's why we'll fight!" the two chorused.

"'Charmix'!" Ulyo called forth her next level of power.

"Interesting." Jellal remarked. "Then show me the magic of a Dragon Mage and a Guardian Fairy."

"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit!" Ulyo cast a dome around Erza as Natsu charged straight at Jellal.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu released his flames, after pummelling Jellal continuously. "And Talons!" he slammed a flaming kick onto Jellal, sending the elder mage into a crystal slab. "Fire Dragon Roar!" the Dragon Slayer let his flames loose.

"Is that all?" Jellal taunted, tossing off his charred cloak. "Natsu Dragoneel. Child of Igneel. Before destroying you with these hands, I'd hoped to experience the destructiveness of a Dragon Slayer, but if that's all it is, there's nothing to fear. How dare you interrupt the ceremony. I'll turn you into dust with my Heavenly Body magic. 'Meteor'!" he increased his speed, darting around and punching Natsu while in mid-air. "Your attacks won't hit me again." He declared, letting loose a flurry of punches at Natsu. "This is the end. I'll show you truly destructive magic. Be judged by the Seven Stars, Blade of the Seven Stars. Grand Chariot!" he released his attack. "That magic has the impact of a meteorite strike." He landed on the ground. "I'm surprised your body is still here. Maybe I overdid it a little. It won't do if the R-System is damaged any further. The magic is starting to seep out. I need to hurry."

"My attack hit you." Natsu chuckled, getting to his feet.

"This tower," Ulyo started, "No, the lacrima." She corrected. "You'll have a problem if it gets destroyed, right? You're quite unlucky. Crystal Release," she took to the skies. "Crystal Lance!" a sharp, spear-like crystal encased her forearm.

"Stop!" Jellal demanded, Natsu slamming a fist on the ground, cracking it, just as Ulyo's spear struck its mark.

"We're good at destroying things." Natsu grinned. "We Fairy Tail mages, that is."

"You brat!" Jellal spat.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Arc 2: Titania Falls

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 17: Titania Falls

* * *

"What's with this magic?" Natsu winced, Jellal powering up another assault. "It's such a terrible sensation."

"The shadows are seeking the light?" Erza realized. "This is bad! Ulyo, undo your barrier! This magic…"

"You'll be trapped in endless darkness, Dragon Mage!" Jellal roared.

"Jellal!" Erza stepped in front of Natsu, Ulyo's magic now running low and forcing her to drop her shield. "Will you kill me as well? You need a living sacrifice to resurrect Zeref, don't you?"

"Indeed," Jellal admitted. "The sacrifice must be the living body of a mage, who is in par with the Ten Mage Saint. But with the way things have gone, I no longer care if it's your body or another. Crumble to dust, the three of you!"

"Erza, move away!" Natsu barked.

"You don't have to worry." Erza assured. "I'll protect the two of you."

"Heaven Magic: Altairis!" Jellal released his attack.

"Erza!" Ulyo screamed as the giant sphere closed in when Simon planted himself between Erza and the magic orb, taking the attack head on.

"This insect was still crawling around?" Jellal snorted, Simon falling over. "Pathetic!" he laughed. "Utterly pathetic! That's what's known as 'throwing away your life', Simon. The end will be the same. No one will survive and leave this tower."

"Shut up!" Natsu hammered a punch across Jellal's face.

"Natsu, don't be reckless!" Ulyo barked, seeing Natsu chomping down on the Aetherion-powered crystal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza scolded, Natsu rolling on the ground, choking. "Aetherion is a fusion of elements, it's not just fire."

The Aetherion-charged crystal now absorbed into his body, Natsu hammered a punch straight into Jellal's stomach.

"Impossible!" Jellal snapped. "I'm unbeatable! I'll create a land of freedom. Zeref whispered to me, within my pain and fear. He asked if it's true freedom that I desire. That's right, I'm the only one aware of its existence. I am the one he chose. Zeref and I will truly create a land of freedom!"

"And that gives you the right to take away others' freedom" Natsu snapped.

"The will to change the world is all that's needed to change the course of history." Jellal shot back. "Why do you all refuse to understand?"

"'Abyss Break'?" Ulyo recognized the magic circle.

"You bastard!" Erza snapped. "Are you trying to destroy the tower?"

"Another eight years." Jellal remarked. "No… this time it will take only five years. Zeref, wait for me." He declared, before feeling the injury Erza inflicted on him earlier act up.

"You will never find true freedom!" Natsu roared, taking the opening. "There's no freedom for someone who is used by a ghost! Free yourself first, Jellal!" and slammed a punch into Jellal's face, the impact sending Jellal into the ground and shattering the tower.

"Natsu!" Erza rushed forward, catching the exhausted Dragon Slayer. "You are absolutely incredible."

Just then, the tremors started as the tower started collapsing on itself, the power of Aetherion going berserk.

"Ulyo, we're leaving!" Erza barked, the trio retreating. _The magical power is warping the lacrima that contains it._ She mused. _Such destructive power is beyond my expectations. Even if we could get out, the explosion would surely overtake us._ "Is this the end?" she cursed. _No, I must not give up._ She corrected, getting to her feet. _Fusion?_ She recalled what Jellal told her. _If I fuse myself with Aetherion, can I then control this tower and stop the explosion? I've got no other options._ She rested her hand on the lacrima sphere. _Good, the lacrima is still accepting me._ She noted, her hand sinking into the liquefied crystal.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Ulyo demanded, having reverted back to her standard Guardian Fairy form.

"Erza, you…" Natsu awoke. "Are putting your body into the lacrima?"

"This is the only way to stop Aetherion." Erza reasoned. "Look around. This tower will explode as soon as Aetherion goes completely out of control. But if I fuse myself with Aetherion and supress it, then I can…"

"What are you saying?" Ulyo snapped. "If you do that…"

"Erza!" Natsu tried to run forward.

"Don't worry about it." Erza assured as she allowed herself to be pulled in. "I'll stop it for sure."

"Erza!" Natsu crawled before her.

"Natsu," Erza rested a hand on Natsu's cheek. "Ulyo, I couldn't have lived my life without Fairy Tail. A world without friends is just way too much for me. You are all precious to me. If I can save anyone this way, then I do so without hesitation. Even at the cost of this body…" she let the lacrima engulf her body. "I accept it!" she declared, her body now immersed in the lacrima.

"Erza!" Natsu slammed his fists on the lacrima. "Get out of there, Erza!"

"Erza!" Ulyo screamed, the Aetherion finally exploded as Erza's body faded off, fusing with the tower. The energy beam, now contained, shot straight up into the sky, the crystal tower sinking into the ocean.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Arc 2: Home

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 18: Home

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Erza was stunned when she awoke. "I'm alive?" _Natsu?_ She turned to see Natsu carrying her. _Did you… me? You managed to find and pull me out amidst the chaos of that magic vortex?_

"We're the same." Natsu stated. "It's the same for all of us."

"So, don't think of pulling a stunt like that again." Ulyo chided. "Never again." She drew Erza into a hug.

* * *

"Is this guy gonna be okay?" Gray wondered, the gang having returned to Mongolia and Natsu was snoring on Lucy's bed.

"He's been sleeping for three whole days." Lucy added.

"Geez," Gray sighed. "He actually ate Aetherion. What a monster."

"What was that, Gray?" Natsu snapped.

"He's up." Happy remarked.

"Nope, he's still asleep." Ulyo corrected, Natsu falling back onto the pillow.

"If you aren't strong enough to fight, why did you bother waking up?" Gray retorted.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't suffer from magical poisoning." Ulyo stated. "Goes to show that Dragon Slayers' immune systems really are something."

"I caused you all so much trouble during this journey." Erza admitted.

"Enough…" Lucy chided. "We keep telling you it's not your fault."

"By the way, what happened to that girl?" Erza asked.

"Juvia?" Ulyo blinked. "She left earlier. I remember her saying something about joining Fairy Tail as soon as possible."

* * *

"What a surprise…" Erza gaped, the group having arrived at the rebuilt Guild.

"They've finished it." Natsu and Happy beamed.

"We have an open-air café now?" Ulyo echoed in shock.

"Welcome." Max greeted. "Oh, it's you guys. Welcome back."

"Max is running the shop." Happy flew over. "It's been ages."

"Master suggested I learn how to do this kind of job." Max explained.

"What are you selling?" Happy peered.

"We got T-shirts, wristbands, mugs and towels." Max grinned. "But our number-one seller is…"

"A Lucy figurine." Happy gushed.

"Don't make those things without my permission." Lucy whined.

"The clothes are removable, of course." Max added.

* * *

"How nice!" Lucy oozed as the group entered the Guild Hall.

"It's impressive." Erza admitted.

"What's up, Natsu?" Gray inquired.

"It's different." Natsu muttered.

"Lu-chan, welcome home." Levy greeted. "Amazing isn't it? We've got a swimming pool behind the bar now. Downstairs, there's a rec centre. But the biggest change is the second floor. Now everyone is allowed up there. Of course, taking on an S rank quest still requires having at least an S rank mage on your team."

"Finally back, my wayward children?" Makarov stated.

"Master." Ulyo smiled.

"This girl is our newest member." Makarov introduced. "Juvia."

"You really joined up, huh?" Ulyo chuckled.

"Then there's our other new member." Makarov added. "Come, introduce yourself."

"Another one?" Happy wondered as everyone turned.

"You can't be…" Gray gasped, seeing Gajeel seated on a bench.

"Gajeel!" Natsu glared, both boys shifted into attack mode.

"What's this bastard doing here?" Gray demanded.

"Wait," Juvia protested. "Juvia asked him to come along."

"Juvia is acceptable." Erza growled. "But this guy was the main perpetrator in the destruction of the Guild."

"Now, now." Makarov chided. "Yesterday's enemies are today's friends."

"I'm not against it at all." Levy admitted.

"Don't joke around!" Natsu slammed the table. "Like I could ever work with this guy!"

"Rest assured," Gajeel smirked. "The feeling is mutual. I just need jobs, after all. Never thought that'd mean I'd have to work for thus puny, annoying Guild."

"What was that?" Natsu glared.

"Old folks like me have to take responsibility for guiding young men who have strayed off course." Makarov explained. "He's not completely bad, you know."

"If that's Master's final decision, then I won't oppose it." Ulyo relented.

"But for the time being, it's best if we keep him under observation." Erza suggested.

"Those two act more like alpha males battling for territory than dragons." Ulyo shook her head as Natsu and Gajeel snarled at each other.

"I have a strangely unsettling feeling." Natsu muttered. "We're home, Mira." He called, when the lights suddenly went out and Mirajane appeared on stage.

"Welcome home." Mira smiled, a hovering microphone about her head as she held her guitar. "So to congratulate Natsu and the rest on making their way back safely, I would like to sing a song for this party." Strumming her instrument, she started her song.

"That's the spirit!" Marco shouted after Mira ended her song. "Who's up next?"

"What the…?" Natsu gaped, when the spotlight returned, showing Gajeel on stage, in a white business suit.

"This is a song I wrote called 'Best Friend'." The Steel Dragon Slayer announced. "Listen up."

"Like we're gonna listen to that!" the crowd was in an uproar. "And why are you in a suit?"

"Colourful, colourful…" Gajeel started, ignoring the objections. "Shoo-bi-doo-wah! The shiver of love, Metallica."

"I've never heard such a sorry excuse for music before!" Natsu exclaimed, covering his ears. "Wanna fight?" he glared, Gajeel tossing his guitar at him.

"Shoo-bi-doo-wah!" Gajeel yelled, both Dragon Slayers meeting each other in aerial combat.

"Stop it!" Makarov teared.

"Who threw that mug?" Natsu demanded, a wooden cup slamming into his cheek.

"Natsu, show a little social decency!" Gray barked, accidently knocking Erza's strawberry cake onto the ground.

"All of you!" Elfman roared, stepping onto the demolished cake. "Real men don't quarrel; they fight!"

"Shut your yap!" Erza snapped, already ex-equipped her armour and kicking Elfman off.

"This is just the way Fairy Tail oughta…" Natsu beamed as an all-out fight broke out, only to be cut off when Gajeel's steel pole smacked into his face.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Arc 3: Battle of Fairy Tail

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 19: Battle of Fairy Tail

* * *

"It seems he isn't quite well yet." Lucy remarked, seeing Natsu struggle to walk.

"Will he be okay?" Juvia wondered.

"Just leave him be." Gray shrugged.

"It's the same as always." Warren joked.

"Warren." Gray greeted the telepath. "Long time no see."

"I managed to make it to the harvest festive." Warren stated.

"You are taking too many jobs." Gray scolded. "Warren Rock." He introduced. "He's a strong fighter who can use telepathy."

* * *

"The Raijin Squad?" Ulyo frowned, exiting from her meditative state after consulting her Talisman, the 'Mirror of Dreams'. "What _is_ Laxus planning?" she wondered, preparing to leave the Prayer Room when a wall of runes trapped her within the hall. "Jutsu Shiki?" Ulyo took a step back. "Freed?"

"Please forgive my insolence, Ulyo-dono, no." the Caster mage apologized. "The Guild Guardian: the Guardian of Dreams. But for Laxus' plans to succeed, I must implore that you come with me."

"And what if I refuse?" Ulyo challenged.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Freed replied. "Dark Écriture: Shock!" he sent an electric shock into Ulyo's body.

"Freed, you…" Ulyo muttered

"Ulyo-dono, forgive me." Freed whispered, nullifying his rune wall and catching the unconscious Guardian. "Please be rest assured that none of the Raijin Squad have any intention of causing you harm. Laxus only needs you out of the way until he gains control of Fairy Tail."

* * *

"This is bad." Max gaped, Evergreen having turned Lucy into stone. "Everyone, please hurry and escape."

"What do you think you're doing, Evergreen?" Makarov demanded as the non-fighters fled the hall. "You wish to ruin the festival?"

"Entertainment is required for a festival, right" Evergreen chuckled, the curtain rising to reveal the rest of the petrified girls.

"You fool." Makarov glared. "Return them to normal at once."

"Hey, Fairy Fails." Laxus greeted, appearing in a crackle of lightning. "The festival has only just begun.

"Freed!" Gray spotted the Caster mage on the second storey. "Bixlow?"

"The Raijin Squad?" Marco gaped.

"Let's play, old man." Laxus grinned.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Makarov barked. "Restore all of them!"

"I wonder how many will survive this Fantasia?" Laxus shrugged, his lightning strike gazing the solidified Lucy. "These women will be my bargaining chips. If you violate the rules, I will break them, one by one. I told you, right? This is entertainment."

"This joke isn't funny, Laxus!" Makarov snapped.

"I'm serious." Laxus corrected.

"Let's see who the strongest Fairy Tail member is." Freed remarked.

"The rules are simple." Laxus declared. "The last one standing is the winner. Battle of Fairy Tail."

"That's fine by me." Natsu slammed his fist on the table. "Easy to understand. I'm all fired up."

"That spirit of yours is precisely what I want." Laxus remarked.

"It's a festival, Gramps." Natsu reminded. "Let's do this."

"But your lack of skill still annoys me." Laxus added. "Cool your head down." He advised, shocking the airborne Natsu.

"If you want these girls to be restored, you will have to defeat us all." Evergreen laid down the terms.

"There're only four of us and around of a hundred of you, right?" Bixlow reminded.

"Three hours is all you got." Evergreen added. "Beyond that, and they'll be reduced into dust."

"The battlefield will be all of Magnolia." Laxus stated. "If you manage to spot us, then the battle begins."

"Laxus…" Makarov hissed, growing in size. "Stop this foolishness at once!"

"That's why I told you to calm down." Laxus repeated. "This is the entertainment for the festival, right?" and vanished via a flash of lightning, leaving behind Ulyo's Guardian Ring. "Let's have fun! Battle of Fairy Tail… begin!"

"Ulyo…" Makarov retrieved the Ring. "They got to her too? That idiot! I'll stop you!" he swore, dashing out.

"Gramps!" Gray stopped in his tracks, seeing Makarov slam into an invisible wall. "What's going on?" he looked up. "These are… glyphs floating in the air?"

"Freed's rune crafting." Makarov stated. "Enactment magic, guess that explains how they got the drop on Ulyo."

"What's written on it?" Gray inquired.

"Those older than eighty or stone statues shan't pass." Makarov read. "Rune crafting takes time. It's not suitable for sudden matches, but is the absolute method for generating traps."

"For crying out loud, they planned this from the start." Gray muttered. "At this rate, we will have no choice but to handle it ourselves. I don't give a damn that he's your grandson. He had dared to lay a finger on Ulyo; I'm not going easy on him. I'll get Laxus." He swore and took off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Arc 3: Thunder Palace

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 20: Thunder Palace

* * *

"5 remaining?" Happy blinked, the list of remaining mages went up by another 2 after Erza's revival.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone is still petrified." Makarov turned to the girls. "Then who?"

"There's still one more of us out there, remember?" Erza smirked. "Outside the city. He must have saved her too."

"You don't mean… him?" Natsu gaped.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin." Erza grinned. "This is getting interesting."

"Who are you talking about?" Gajeel wondered.

"Another man worthy of being Fairy Tail's strongest," Erza replied. "Mystogan."

* * *

"Worthless trash!" Laxus hissed, having been notified of Evergreen's defeat. "How could Ever lose to the likes of Erza? Since when did you become so pathetic, Ever?"

"Erza is just too strong." Freed reminded. "It should have been either Bixlow or me."

"Why are you still here, Freed?" Laxus questioned.

"Because the game is over." Freed replied. "With the hostages freed and Ulyo-dono rescued, Master will never give in. Laxus." He breathed, Laxus sending a wave of lightning at him.

"It's not over." Laxus corrected. "If you wish to run away with your tail between your legs, then get lost. Such weaklings aren't needed in my Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus' voice sounded over the glyph skull. "Same goes for the rest of the Guild. Apparently one of our rules is no longer valid. Hence, I think it's appropriate to instate a new one. In order for the Battle of Fairy Tail to continue, I have activated the Thunder Palace. You have one hour and ten minutes left. Now, do you have what it takes to defeat me? Or will you give up and retire, Master?"

"What on earth are you thinking, Laxus?" Makarov fumed. "Do you plan on dragging innocent civilians into this?"

"This is bad." Mira gasped when Makarov suddenly collapsed. "Someone go and get his medicine."

"At a time like this…" Bisca hurried over.

* * *

"How about that, old man?" Laxus laughed. "My new hostages are everyone within the town."

"Don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Freed inquired.

"Too far?" Laxus echoed. "I'll decide my own limits. This is a fight to the end. Until one side is complete obliterated, this battle will not end."

"The Thunder Palace…" Freed mused. "You'll go that far, Laxus?"

"What are you doing, Freed?" Laxus questioned. "Bixlow is still out there hunting Fairies, you know. I'll handle the old man's best fighter: Erza. Mystogan as well. That's why you must go get Kana and that woman from Phantom. I don't need either of them in my Fairy Tail. Crush them."

"Even if they are our opponents right now, we're still in the same Guild…" Freed protested.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Laxus barked.

"After the path we've chosen, I feat there's no turning back." Freed relented. "I will follow you along this path, even if it leads to Hell. I'll accomplish my mission." He proceeded to leave. "This time, I will be serious. Don't you have regrets now."

"That will do, Freed of the Dark." Laxus grinned. "Now is the time to show them your true power."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Arc 3: Clash at Kardia Cathedral

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 21: Clash at Kardia Cathedral

* * *

"Oh?" Laxus remarked as Mystogan and Ulyo entered the cathedral. "Here you are, Mystogan. Not in my wildest dreams would I dare to think you would participate in my little game."

"Deactivate the Thunder Palace at once." Mystogan ordered. "And you can still pass this off as a mere addition to the festives."

"What good fortune." Laxus grinned. "I'm sure you know, right? The rumours are flying left and right in Fairy Tail about which of us is the strongest."

"Not that I care." Mystogan shrugged. "But there's still Erza."

"That girl is no good." Laxus scoffed. "She has lots of potential, but is still weak."

"Erza is weak?" Mystogan echoed. "You must be as good as blind."

"I'm actually praising you here, Mystogan." Laxus corrected. "Right now, I'm acknowledging that only you or I are worthy of being Fairy Tail's strongest."

"If that's all you can see, then I wonder who's the fortunate one here." Mystogan remarked.

"Let's settle this once and for all." Laxus accepted the challenge. "With the title of 'strongest' at stake. Mystogan, or should I say, another…"

Mystogan let loose his attack before Laxus could finish his sentence, the Thunder Dragon Slayer releasing his own attack.

"You…" Mystogan started. "Where did you learn about that?"

"Quite a rare sight for you to lose your composure." Laxus noted. "Where did I learn about that? Good question. Perhaps I will tell you if you defeat me."

"You will come to regret this, Laxus." Mystogan warned. "You are about to witness a form of magic like you have never encountered before. Babel Tower." He stabbed his staves onto the floor.

"What a load of crap!" Laxus mocked, chuckling as he broke free from the illusion. "You think this feeble illusion trick is enough to deal with me, Mystogan?"

"As expected." Mystogan remarked. "But you are still one step behind. Sleep, five-layered magic circle," he cast his next spell. "Sacred Song!"

"I wonder which of us hasn't noticed something." Laxus grinned.

"Crap!" Mystogan cursed, a magic circle appearing under his feet, both attacks cast at the same time. "He ran away?" he mused, Laxus having dodged his next spell.

"Not bad at all." Laxus noted, Mystogan managing to fend off the next assault.

"Laxus!" both Natsu and Erza arrived at the church.

"Erza?" Natsu blinked.

"Natsu, you are here too." Erza noted.

"Say, who is this guy?" Natsu spotted Mystogan.

"Mystogan?" Erza realized.

"An opening!" Laxus took the chance and fired his attack, ripping off Mystogan's mask.

"Jellal…" Erza gaped. "Jellal, you're alive…"

"You know him?" Laxus was intrigued.

"What is going on?" Natsu wondered. "Mystogan is… Jellal?"

"Erza." The revealed Mystogan looked away. "I wanted that, at least you, hadn't seen this face."

"He's not Jellal." Ulyo defended. "He knows about him, but he's not him."

"I'm sorry." Mystogan apologized. "The rest is up to you."

"Hey!" Natsu protested as Mystogan vanished. "Laxus, fight me!" he demanded.

"That face of yours is quite grotesque, Erza." Laxus taunted, electrocuting her. "Begone!" he sent Erza to the ground.

"Laxus!" Natsu roared. "I thought I just told you that I will be your opponent."

"You were here before, Natsu?" Laxus taunted.

"You will regret underestimating me." Natsu swore. "I challenge you to a fight, Laxus!" he charged right in with his flaming fist.

"I'm damn sick of your aimless charges already." Laxus snorted. "Out of the way, small fry!"

"Fire Dragon Claw!" Natsu closed in, having dodged the pending lightning attack. "Just rest assured." The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned, having been tossed off by Laxus block.

"Right…" Ulyo muttered, unconvinced as Laxus moved in.

"I'm not letting you get off easy, brat." Laxus promised, sending lightning punch after punch at Natsu.

"Who's running away?" Natsu smirked, grabbing the older Dragon Slayer's arm. "This is my chance to seize the top." And hammered Laxus with a fire-charged fist.

"Erza…" Laxus grinned, Erza moving in to pull Natsu back from the pounding.

"Ex-quip!" Erza summoned her 'Black Wing Armour'. "Just what are those things floating in the sky, Laxus?" she demanded.

"The Thunder Palace." Laxus replied. "Surely you've heard of it."

"Don't tell me you intend on demolishing Magnolia?" Ulyo realized.

"It's a new rule." Laxus laughed. "I was really reluctant to use that, too."

"Bastard!" Erza roared and attacked.

"Another 2 minutes." Laxus reminded, catching her foot.

"Natsu, Ulyo, destroy them all." Erza ordered.

"We can't do that!" Natsu protested. "Well, we can, but if we do, we'll be taken out with them."

"Living Link Magic, huh?" Ulyo mused.

"That's right." Laxus grinned. "Currently, no one can lay a single finger on those lacrimas."

"Underhanded…" Erza growled.

"Begone amidst the lightning!" Laxus declared, throwing Erza back.

"Charmix!" Ulyo transformed into her 'Charmix Fairy' form and shot out of the church.

"Ulyo, what do you think you're doing?" Erza barked.

"My duty!" Ulyo shot back.

"Ex-quip!" Erza changed into her 'Lightning Empress Armour'.

"You think that could give you a chance against my lightning?" Laxus taunted and sent another blast of thunder towards Erza.

"This is not only for defensive purposes, Laxus." Erza dodged the attack. "When two mages with similar attributes engage in combat, the outcome depends on…"

"Whoever possesses the stronger magical power, constitution and experience, isn't it?" Laxus finished.

"And also their heart." Erza added. "Surely Master taught you that."

"I did." Laxus replied. "But I learned that only raw strength makes the difference."

"Erza, why are you being provoked by him?" Natsu scolded. "I already told you I'll take care of Laxus."

"I can trust you on this, right?" Erza smiled.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked when Erza headed out.

"Don't you get it?" Erza barked. "Ulyo… she plans on stopping the Thunder Palace activation all by herself!"

"It's futile." Laxus laughed. "Destroying just a single one will push you to the brink of death. And by now, there has gotta be an enormous number of lacrimas up there. Not to mention, your time is running out."

"Looks like you don't know Ulyo very well." Erza remarked. "She doesn't care about her life; as long as the town is safe, she is willing to throw away her life. Stop Laxus at all costs, Natsu." She gave the order as she hurried off.

"I can put my faith in you, right Erza?" Natsu questioned.

With a smile and a nod, Erza took off. "So that I can protect the land of Magnolia," she prayed. "Blades, lend me your strength. And everyone in Fairy Tail. Please lend me your strength. We can't let Ulyo die! The burden that Ulyo has shouldered all by herself for so long… it is time that we shared that duty too!"

"Erza, you…" Ulyo breathed, as Erza's blades manifested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Arc 3: Triple Dragon

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 22: Triple Dragon

* * *

"Warren!" Gray yelled, entering the square. "Where is he? Damn it!"

* * *

"198…" Erza panted, summoning more of her blades as Ulyo's crystal particles congregated to form her 'Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance'. "199… I'm still unable to destroy all of these at once. I'm already at the limit of my magical power. There's no time left, I can't let Ulyo sacrifice her life. What should I do? Unless with another hundred blades…" she conjured up another sword. "There's no way."

"Hey, can everyone hear me?" Warren's voice sounded via telepathy.

"Warren?" Erza blinked.

"This is an emergency." Warren continued. "Look up at the sky."

"This link is…" Erza wondered. "Telepathy?"

"Everyone, quit slacking off already!" Warren scolded. "Anyone still engaged in battle, stop already. Everyone, listen closely. We need to destroy all of those floating things – even with the last drop of our magical power. It's the magic Laxus is gonna use to annihilate the entire city. There's no time left. Everyone, please play their part."

"Warren, how did you learn about the Thunder Palace?" Erza questioned.

"That voice… "Gray trailed. "Erza? Are you all right?"

"Gray." Erza breathed. "Now I get it. It was you."

"Yeah, it took me some time to find this guy." Gray replied.

"Erza?" Jet echoed. "You're no longer petrified?"

"So if Erza is fine…" Dory mused. "How about the rest? What about Levy?"

"Everyone is safe." Erza assured.

"Juvia is fine too." Elfman added.

"So is Bisca." Mira informed. "Alzack."

"I'm sorry." Warren cut in. "My Telepathy can't reach all the way to the Guild. As for now, we will have to manage with the rest, who can hear me. Please destroy those things in the sky."

"Damn you, Warren!" Max snapped. "Have you forgotten what you did to me?"

"About that…" Warren stammered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Save all you bitching for later!" Gray roared, twitching at the complaints passing through Warren's 'Telepathy'.

"As if you have a say in this!" the others shouted back.

"There is no time left!" Gray screamed down Warren's ear. "Hurry up and destroy those things in the sky!"

"Everyone, enough!" Ulyo retorted, silencing the rest up. "This isn't the time for us to fight among ourselves like this. The townspeople are being put in harm's way. We have to put aside our trivial problems and work together to protect Magnolia."

"Ulyo is right." Lucy agreed. "When we combine our powers, the sky is the limit. That's what I learnt after coming here. I know I joined Fairy Tail not too long ago, but my feelings for the Guild are second to none. Being a part of Fairy Tail has been my cherished dream. It's always been my goal in life. That's why, please, let's combine our strength. Let's defend our precious Guild and our very own town."

"And if you are still not convinced," Ulyo added, her formation at the ready as Lucy drew out her whip. "I will destroy all the Lacrimas myself!"

"Listen up all of you." Cana remarked. "After hearing such sincere words from our Guild Guardian and the newcomer, you still don't feel anything?"

"She's no longer a newcomer." Wakaba corrected. "Her Fairy Tail spirit is stronger than mine or anyone else. Ulyo, Lucy, it's just as you two said. We will set our differences for now."

"Everyone…" Ulyo breathed.

"What's happening?" Erza gaped when a glowing light orb descended upon Ulyo, her crystal shuriken formation vanishing as her 'Charmix' suit changed into her 'Enchantix' suit,, complete with a pair of butterfly wings on her back. "The legendary… 'Enchantix'." She realized.

"Everyone," the newly-transformed Ulyo voiced. "Stop your attacks for a second."

"Ulyo, what are you plan…" Warren trailed off when he and Gray spotted the flying 'Enchantix' Fairy, her 'Jade Lotus' floating above her palm.

"'Enchantix'?" Laki blinked in surprise. "Since when did _that_ happen?"

Raising the 'Jade Lotus' with her cupped hands, Ulyo let loose a swirl of 'Fairy Dust', effectively nullifying the 'Living Link Magic' that was embedded in the Lacrimas.

"Right, now that Ulyo has removed the 'Living Link Magic' from the Lacrimas, it's our turn." Erza instructed. "Leave the two hundred in the north to me! The rest of you take out everything left around in the south. Go forth, my blades!"

"We did it." Ulyo breathed in relief, landing as her transformation reversed, the Lacrimas having been destroyed by everyone's efforts. "Is everyone all right?" she inquired. "For crying out loud… your recklessness knows no bounds."

"As if you are the one to talk." Gray joked. "Releasing such a large amount of 'Fairy Dust', will your wings be able to replenish the dust you used?"

"Oh, shut up." Ulyo grinned. "Looks like we have to leave Laxus to the two idiots."

"Spot on." Marco agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Arc 4: Allied Forces, Assemble!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. And for those of you waiting for the Senshi's appearance, wait no longer, they're in this arc. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 23: Allied Forces, Assemble!

* * *

"Well then, great work everyone." Yajima greeted the team after their shift. "Kids these days sure do work hard. Come back any time."

"Yes, I learned a lot today." Erza nodded.

"She's into the outfit." Happy muttered.

"I think I can understand better how Mira must feel." Gray mused.

"By the way, Yajima-san," Ulyo turned to the former council member. "What has happened to the Council?"

"Well I've already retired." Yajima admitted.

"The Council?" Natsu and Gray gaped.

"What, you didn't know?" Lucy blinked. "Yajima-san used to be a member of the Council."

"Zuuku…" Yajima trailed. "Or was it Zullal?"

"Jellal." Ulyo sighed.

"Ah yes, that's right." Yajima recalled. "The betrayal of Jellal and Ultear was quite the blunder of the Council. Now should be the time to establish a fresh, new Magic Council, and the groundwork for it seems to be being laid in all quarters. It caused you all quite a lot of grief, it did. I am really sorry about it."

"No," Erza corrected. "I've heard that you were set against firing 'Aetherion' the entire time. And you even retired out of shame for the actions of the Council."

"I'm not fit for governing." Yajima admitted. "By the way, Natsu, Gray." He reminded the two. "There will be a new Council now. I won't be there any longer. That means that no one will be there to speak up for Fairy Tail. Be sure to behave in a way that keeps that in mind.""

"We'll behave." Both elemental mages nodded.

* * *

"What's this?" Lucy wondered, Mira having pulled out a holographic map after the team returned to the Guild.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." Mira explained.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a few of them." Erza admitted.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased." Mira replied. "We have to strengthen the bonds between Guilds."

"What's the large oval?" Gray thought to ask.

"Juvia knows." Juvia piped up. "It is the Baram Alliance. The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three Guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated Guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the Guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"Eisenwald?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"That's the Guild that Erigor was in." Erza confirmed.

"About that Oracion Seis…" Makarov entered the conversation.

"We're going to attack them." Ulyo finished.

"Welcome back, Master, Ulyo." Mira beamed. "How was the meeting?"

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis." Makarov replied. "As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some Guild has to fight them."

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" Gray realized.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia inquired.

"No, the enemy this time is too powerful." Makarov corrected. "If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here."

"And that's why we have formed an alliance ourselves." Ulyo added. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Caitshelter; these four Guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down, along with the Guild Guardians."

"But we can handle it ourselves, no problem." Natsu remarked. "Or actually, I could even handle it myself."

"Naïve fool!" Erza snapped. "The Master was thinking of the consequences afterwards."

* * *

"Cease this!" Jura roared, slamming his staff on the ground to silence the Alliance's bickering. "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis. This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, especially in front of the Guild Guardians."

"Ara, did you have to spoil our fun, Jura?" Reiana whined, the four Guild Guardians looking on in amusement on the second storey of the hall.

"Jura?" Erza echoed.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale, Rockiron Jura." Litana smirked, her 'Lamia Scale' tattoo flashing on her arm.

"Who?" Natsu wondered.

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints." Happy supplied.

"Even I've heard of his name before." Lucy breathed.

"With this, three of the four Guilds have gathered." Ditea went into leader mode.

"Captain Ditea is right." Ulyo agreed. "All that is left are the people from Caitshelter."

"Ow…" Wendy moaned, tripping over her feet as she ran in. "Um…" she dusted herself off. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy, from Caitshelter."

"Wendy?" Natsu blinked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Arc 4: Oracion Seis Appears!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 24: Oracion Seis Appears!

* * *

"A girl?" both ice mages blinked.

"A little kiddie?" Ichiya wondered under Erza's feet.

"What a surprise." Erza remarked. "This little girl is…"

"And now, all four Guilds have gathered." Jura started.

"You're just going to continue?" Gray echoed.

"But seriously…" Lyon mused.

"Sending this one little girl for such a big mission?" Sherry finished. "What is Caitshelter thinking?"

"Oh?" Carla remarked. "She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup."

"A cat?" Gray wondered.

"Looks like it." Lyon agreed.

"That same as Happy." Natsu remarked.

"Carla, you came with me?" Wendy blinked.

"Of course." The white Exceed replied. "I'd be far too worried with you going alone."

"A cat?" the Trimens chorused.

"Delayed reaction?" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy instantly went into love-struck mode.

"Um…" Wendy stammered. "I can't fight at all… but I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. So, please don't leave me out."

"It's because you've always so weak-kneed that people look down on you." Carla scolded.

"I'm sorry…" Wendy muttered.

"I'm telling you not to apologize so quickly." Carla chided.

"I apologize, I was taken aback at first, but it wasn't my intention." Erza soothed. "I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy."

"How can I describe this girl's parfum?" Ichiya mused. "It's not something you smell every day."

"Have you noticed it, Ichiya?" Jura inquired. "Her magical power is something different from us. It looks like the Guild Guardians and Erza have also noticed."

"Impressive as usual." Ichiya gushed.

"Some things never change." Reiana chuckled, the Trimens going into 'Host Club' mode again. "

"We didn't come here to play around, damnit!" Ditea roared, blasting the three male mages off Wendy via a laser beam.

"Men…" Ichiya posed.

"Someone, shoot me now…" Litana moaned.

"Nah, it's funnier to let you live, Lit." Ulyo grinned.

"Do not surrender to the Dark Side of the Force, Ulyo-imouto." Lyon joked.

"For that comment alone, Lyon-aniki." Ulyo gave her adoptive big brother a sweet smile. "You'll be the godfather of my first kid and any subsequent children."

"You won't do that." Lyon gulped.

"Won't I or will I?" Ulyo beamed.

"Jokes aside," Ditea coughed. "I'm quite sure the bulk of you don't know who's who of the Guild Guardians. Guardians, assemble!" she called.

"Ulyo Fuyu." Ulyo started the introductions. "I'm the Guild Guardian of Fairy Tail; the Crystal Guardian and the Guardian of Dreams."

"I'm Reiana Kyuuka." Reiana flashed her 'Hound Holy' tattoo. "I'm the Guild Guardian of Hound Holy; the Fire Guardian and the Guardian of the Future."

"Litana Haru." Litana's 'Lamia Scale' tattoo was shown on her arm. "I'm the Guild Guardian of Lamia Scale; the Lightning Guardian and the Guardian of Nature."

"Ditea Aki, the leader of the Guild Guardians." Ditea's 'Mermaid Heel' tattoo was visible on her chest. "I'm the Guild Guardian of Mermaid Heel; the Light Guardian and the Guardian of Justice."

"Now then." Ichiya posed. "As it seems we all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan."

"Ichiya, final warning." Ditea growled, fingering her wink-sword.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Seis, are gathering." Ichiya composed himself. "But first, I will inspect the bathroom's parfum." He stuttered off.

"Excellent Sensei." The Trimens applauded.

"Remind me again _why_ we put up with him?" Ditea mumbled, facepalming.

"One of the greatest mysteries of the universe, I guess." Reiana chuckled.

"Not very assuring, taichou." Ulyo muttered.

"Girls." Litana hissed, her senses went on red alert.

"Yeah." Ditea mumbled, the four Guardians sensing Gemini.

"The Worth Woodsea spread out from here to the south." Ichiya continued. "Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell within the woodsea. Its name is Nirvana."

"I have never heard of it." Lyon admitted.

"What about Jura?" Sherry inquired.

"No, I know not of it." Jura confessed.

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal." Ren stated. "That's basically all we know."

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve admitted.

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana." Ditea reasoned.

"And in order for us to stop them…" Ichiya remarked.

"We will attack Oracion Seis!" the quartet from Blue Pegasus chorused.

"We have 16 on our side." Ren stated. "And they have 6."

"But we can't underestimate them." Eve cautioned.

"Those six are all incredibly powerful." Ditea added. "Hibiki."

"Roger." Hibiki winked and activated his Archive magic.

"Archive?" Jura mused. "That's a rare magic."

"These are videos of them we finally obtained recently." Hibiki pulled out the records. "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes, Cobra. Thought to use speed magic like his name implies, Racer. He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's a profit in it, Hot-Eye of the Heavenly Eye. The woman said to peer into your heart, Angel. We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight. Then, the control centre for them all, Brain. Each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire Guild.

"And that's why we'll use our numbers to our advantage." Ditea concluded.

"Do not worry." Ichiya assured. "Our plan does not simply involve fighting. All we have to do is find their base of operations."

"Their base?" Litana blinked.

"Ah yes." Ren nodded. "We haven't mentioned it yet."

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the woodsea." Eve explained.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya added.

"And what will we do once we get there?" Ulyo asked.

"We will use our Guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Pegasus." Ichiya pointed to the sky. "And together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet."

"We'd use that thing against people?" Lucy gaped.

"That's just how powerful they are." Jura barked. "Are you ready? If we get in battle, do not fight alone in any circumstances. Make sure to have at least two of us for every one of them we face."

"I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned. "I'll take all six of them on at once!" he dashed out.

"Honestly, I can't believe him." Erza sighed

"I don't think he even listened to the plan." Ulyo shook her head.

"Come on now…" Ren muttered.

"How awful…" Eve mumbled.

"At least open the door." Hibiki sighed.

"Sorry about that, you three." Ulyo chuckled. "Just put it on my tab."

"Man, that idiot." Gray twitched.

"Hurry!" Erza barked and the Fairy Tail team took off.

"We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good bits." Lyon grinned. "Let's go, Sherry."

"We're going too!" Hibiki told his teammates.

"Wendy, let's go!" Carla pulled her partner off.

"My, my…" Jura sighed.

"Men…" Ichiya started.

"Well, looks like the operation has started." Ditea remarked. "How about you drop the facade now, Ichiya, or should I say, the Celestial Spirits, Gemini?"

"Impressive." Ichiya remarked, morphing back into Gemini. "We're back!"

"Now, now, no complaining." Angel scolded. "I just copied that dirty old man." She shrugged. "And thanks to that, I know your entire plan. Don't get in our way, children of the light." She warned. "Naughty children who get in our way will face Angel's judgment."

"Not if we defeat you first!" Ditea snapped.

"Gentei Kaijo!" the four Guardians donned on their armours.

* * *

"The maggots have swarmed." Brain snorted, the Oracion Seis appearing before the Guild alliance. "You're late, Angel." He scolded, the battered Celestial Mage appearing.

"I'm extremely sorry." Angel apologized. "But those girls… they were too strong…"

"Trash." Brain muttered, the rest of the Oracion Seis having defeated the Guild alliance with relative ease. "You should all vanish from this earth. Dark Rondo!"

"Fire Fox Comet!" Brain was forced to stop his spell to dodge the flaming foxes.

"What the…" Brain gaped, the four Elder Senshi standing between them and the fallen group.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Arc 4: Sky Maiden

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 25: Sky Maiden

* * *

"There's no mistaking it…" Brain muttered. "Wendy, the Maiden of the Sky."

"The Maiden…" Mars echoed.

"Of the Sky?" Jupiter blinked.

"It's just as I suspected." Mercury sighed.

"I didn't expect to encounter the four Guardian Senshi here." Brain admitted. "Nor you." He turned to Wendy." Looks like I picked up a nice present. Come!" he pointed his wand at the shivering Wendy, a ghastly hand grabbing the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Money is a great equalizer, yes!" Hot-Eye declared, releasing his 'Liquid Ground' spell to prevent the Senshi from intercepting the capture.

"Shabon Stun!" Mercury fired a jet of bubbles from her fist in mid-air.

"Soul Embers!" Mars released her flame sparks as she landed.

Both Mercury and Mars' healing spells nullified Hot-Eye's magic.

"Good to know those still work." Mars muttered.

"Supreme Thunder…" Jupiter was already calling forth her attack. "Dragon!"

"Crescent Barrage!" Venus added in her attack for good measure

"What is that thing?" Angel gaped at the dragon-shaped construct as the lightning and light dragon shot forward at the Oracion Seis. The said beast swirled around the bruised Stellar Mage, zapping her several times before entering her body. Angel gave a shriek as the electricity gathered released inside her, frying her almost instantly.

"Nasty." Mars mused.

"But why Angel?" Mercury inquired.

"She's currently the weakest." Jupiter shrugged. "Thought I just might be able to take her out before she recovers."

"Carla!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy!" the white Exceed reached out to grab Wendy's hand, only to have the Dragon Slayer grab Happy's hand by mistake.

"I have no more need for you worms." Brains declared, having taken Wendy captive. "Begone! Dark Rondo!"

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura blocked out the attack. "Just barely in time."

"Planet Attack!" the Senshi blasted their rainbow-colored combination attack at the Oracion Seis.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed as the dust cleared. "Let me at them."

"Wendy…" Carla muttered.

"Oracion Seis… "Gray mused. "What kind of monsters are they?"

"They're only six of them." Hibiki added. "But they're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested."

"And our plan to use Christina is…" Sherry trailed.

"Yes," Jupiter confirmed, the Senshi reversing their transformation. "Angel said so: they knew everything about our plans. Damn, that was tiring, as usual."

"Well, that _after_ we kicked her ass and sent her running." Ditea grinned.

"We?" Reiana muttered.

"Who's the one who dealt with her Stellar Spirits?" Ditea glared.

"Damn you, Oracion Seis..." Ichiya cursed. "How dare you run just as we arrive? We must have scared them off."

"Sheesh…" Carla sighed, tugging Natsu's scarf and pulling him back. "Try calming down a little. Anyway, I'm worry about Wendy and that male cat. But these aren't people we can beat randomly coming at them, right?"

"And besides…" Ditea turned to the wincing Erza.

"Poison is spreading around the place the snake bit you." Lucy realized.

"For my honey, Painkiller parfum!" Ichiya released his Perfume Magic.

"Ichiya, you might want to stop now." Ulyo advised. "It isn't working."

"Ulyo, can you do anything?" Gray asked.

"My mist most probably won't be of any help." Ulyo admitted. "Even with the 'Dew Drip', I'll need to know the exact type of poison to create an antidote."

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Erza apologized. "I'm borrowing your belt. I can't fight like this." she tightened the belt around her arm. "Cut it off." She held out her arm.

"Understood." Lyon took the sword. "I will do it. We need her now more than ever. You value her arm more than her life?" he glared at Gray who had blocked off the blade.

"There might be another way." Gray insisted. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Erza!" Ulyo caught the swordswoman before she hit the ground. "This is bad. At this rate, the poison will spread throughout her body."

"Wendy can save her." Carla supplied. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We'll work together, to save Wendy. And that male cat, while we're at it."

"Wendy?" Eve echoed. "That little girl has magic that can purify poison?"

"Not just poison." Carla added. "She can cure fevers, stop pain, and heal injuries."

"But I thought Healing Magic was a Lost Magic." Sherry mused. "Wasn't it lost for ages?"

"Just as I thought." Ulyo realized. "Wendy," she turned to Carla. "That child, she is the Sky Dragon Slayer, is she not?"

"A Dragon Slayer?" Natsu gaped.

"The details can wait later." Carla replied. "What we need now is Wendy."

"Which means…" Lyon trailed.

"There's only one thing to do." Hibiki declared.

"We must save Wendy." Eve added.

* * *

"Everyone, please hurry." Lucy pleaded as she watched Ulyo use her 'Crystal Drip' on Erza to slow down the poison.

"Fretting about it won't help." Hibiki chided. "But there is something we can do. "Those heading there, and those who remain." He called up his 'Archive'. "We're sort of a makeshift alliance. "But unless we can function as a team, we can't beat them. I can track everyone's movements like this. You're not going to go, Lucy?"

"I can't leave Erza and Ulyo behind, right?" Lucy reminded. "And besides, I'm the least useful in a fight."

"You're too modest." Hibiki remarked. "I've heard the rumours. Like how you beat 19 3-meter tall gorillas. And during the battle with Phantom, you knocked out Mater José barehanded. Or when you fought 1000 Dark Guild members alone at Acalypha."

"Speaking of which, aren't you going?" Lucy inquired.

"I can't leave three women by themselves." Hibiki replied. "And besides, my magic allows me to tell everyone where this place is. Even if we save Wendy and Happy, there's no point unless they can return here."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Arc 4: Darkness

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 26: Darkness

* * *

"Erza…" Lucy breathed, Ulyo's 'Crystal Drip' vanishing as the Crystal Guardian's power depleted to dangerously low levels.

"Sorry," Ulyo panted. "But I'm at my limit. Anymore, and I'll _really_ end up dying."

"It's alright." Lucy assured, catching the water mage before she hit the ground. "Hibiki, have they found Wendy?"

"Actually, I can't contact anyone." Hibiki admitted. "Don't worry. I'll contact them, I swear."

"We're counting on you." Lucy remarked. "Hang in there, Erza." She prayed.

"Natsu, can you hear me?" Hibiki asked, having contacted Natsu was heading back with Wendy, Happy and Clara in tow. "Thank goodness, I was getting worried after not being able to contact anyone. So, how are Wendy and the cat?"

"They're here." Natsu confirmed. "Although she's unconscious. Happy's awake, though."

"I see." Hibiki was relieved. "Thank goodness. Great job. I'm going to upload an app directly into your head that'll guide you here. Anyway, hurry back here. Ulyo has already depleted her magic using the 'Crystal Drip'."

"We're here!" Natsu declared, jumping out of the bushes moments later.

"Anyway, hurry up and wake Wendy." Hibiki urged.

"Erza has been bitten by a poisonous snake." Natsu explained once Wendy was shaken awake. "Please save her."

"Poison?" Wendy echoed and turned to Erza.

"We need Erza's strength to fight Oracion Seis." Hibiki added.

"Of course." Wendy nodded. "I'll do it." Resting her hands above Erza, she let her healing magic flow, neutralizing the poison. "All the poison is gone from Erza's body." She reported. "She might not wake up for a little while." She added. "But she'll be fine now."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, the pillar of light shining in the distance, indicating that Nirvana had been activated.

"A pillar of black light…" Wendy gaped.

"Could that be…" Clara realized.

"Nirvana." Ulyo confirmed, stirring.

"So it was awakened by the Oracion Seis first?" Lucy gasped.

"That light…" Natsu growled. "Jellal is there!"

"What do you mean Jellal?" Lucy pressed, Natsu dashing off.

"It's all my fault…" Wendy muttered.

"I can't let them meet." Natsu swore. "I can't let Erza see him."

"Jellal?" Erza opened her eyes.

"We have to go after Natsu." Hibiki insisted.

"Did Natsu say something about Jellal?" Ulyo frowned.

"I'll explain later." Happy replied. "We have to go after Natsu."

"Erza is gone!" Clara exclaimed.

"When did she…" Ulyo gaped.

"What'll we do?" Wendy shivered. "This is all my fault."

"Hibiki!" Ulyo scolded, Hibiki having knocked Wendy out via an energy shot.

"Sorry for shocking you." Hibiki apologized, the group heading off. "But all I did was knock her out."

"But why?" Lucy asked. "And why are we running?"

"We're heading after Natsu and Erza." Hibiki explained. "We'll head towards that light as well."

"I know Wendy's a whiner, but that is no reason to treat her so roughly." Clara remarked.

"I had no other choice." Hibiki admitted. "To tell you the truth, I know about the magic called 'Nirvana'. But I couldn't tell anyone about its true nature. This magic is very dangerous when you know about it consciously. That's why Ichiya and even Ren and Eve don't know. Only I was told by the Master."

"What do you mean?" Mercury pressed, Ulyo having transformed into her Senshi form to conserve her own magic.

"It's an extremely fearsome magic." Hibiki started. "It switches light for darkness. That's Nirvana. That's the final stage. When the seal is first released, black light rises up. First there's black light, the people in between the light and the darkness switch to the opposite element. The people of light will feel powerful negative emotion, fall into darkness."

"Then the reason you put Wendy to sleep was…" Clara realized.

"Feeling guilt is a negative emotion." Mercury explained. "At that rate, Wendy might have fallen into darkness. In other words, when the seal on Nirvana is lifted, those who are motivated by justice or evil have their personalities switched."

"That's why I kept silent about the type of magic it was." Hibiki added. "When people are focused on the good or evil of things, it gives rise to unimaginable negative emotions; those thoughts will all be judged by Nirvana."

"We have to stop it at once." Mercury declared, realizing the complications of such a power.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Arc 4: Stellar Spirit Battle

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 27: Stellar Spirit Battle

* * *

"Anyway, we need to hurry." Hibiki urged. "We need to follow after Natsu and Erza and find some way to stop Nirvana."

"Who's there?" Gray demanded, his ice lance shattered by an arrow.

"What are you doing, Gray?" Lucy scolded, having summoned Sagittarius

"It's us." Happy added. "That's horrible. You're going too far, Gray!"

"Shut up jerk." Gray snorted. "You're annoying. I'll get to you after I finish this guy off, so don't get in my way."

"What is this?" Lucy gaped. "Could Gray have fallen into the darkness?"

"Natsu, I'm coming to save you!" Happy shot towards his partner.

"Happy, what are you doing?" Lucy demanded, Gray having turned the Exceed into an ice cube.

"Is that how you become if you fall into darkness from Nirvana's influence?" Hibiki wondered.

"Either that," Mercury added. "Or he isn't even Gray in the first place. Frozen Rage!" she sent an ice pillar shooting out of the ground and forcing Gray to dodge the attack. "Been there, done that and kicked your master's ass while we're at it. Just how yourselves already, Gemini. Clara, get Wendy out of here."

"I would even if you didn't tell me to." Clara retorted, taking Wendy away.

"Hi Lucy-chan." Angel greeted, recalling Gemini. "Angel-chan is here. And these guys can copy the body, powers and thoughts of their opponent completely. The Twin Spirits, Gemini. I'm also a Celestial Mage. I'd like those keys you have. I'm going to wipe you out and take your Spirits."

"I won't let you do that!" Lucy snapped. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee!" she summoned Aquarius.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee." Angel countered. "Scorpio!"

"Scorpio!" Aquarius gushed.

"Didn't see that coming." Mercury remarked, both Zodiac returning to the Spirit World.

"Your prince has arrived." Loke grinned, Lucy having summoned him.

"Perhaps I didn't tell you?" Angel chuckled. "What's most important is the relationship between the Spirits. Gate of the Ram, I open thee."

"Just as I suspected." Mercury realized. "Loke," she called. "Angel's the one who killed Karen."

"You finally meet again, but as enemies?" Lucy breathed. "Loke, go back to your world."

"Don't think so little of me, Lucy." Loke stopped her. "Even if we were once friends, with different owners, we are now enemies."

"Even if it's against someone they have feelings for, we will defeat the enemy for our master." Aries agreed.

"This is our pride!" both Spirits chorused and attacked.

"Well, in that case, Gate of the Chisel, I open thee." Angel shrugged. "Caelum! Okay Caelum, target. Aim for when Aries stops Leo's movements. That worked great." She laughed, having taken out both Zodiacs with one shot. "So, how do you like my simultaneous release?" she boasted.

"I can't believe you…" Lucy hissed. "They feel pain! They have feelings! And yet you call yourself a Celestial Mage?"

"Lucy…" Mercury was immediately in the water by Lucy's side when the blonde Mage knelt in exhaustion.

"You can't use so many Spirits like that without a huge amount of magical power." Angel reminded, having Gemini take on Lucy's form. "Literally bringing defeat upon herself." She chuckled. "What a dupe."

"Serves you right…" Hibiki muttered.

"What's that look for?" Angel glared. "I don't like it."

"Release Aries from her contract." Lucy demanded. "She was abused by her previous owner and went through nothing but hardships."

"And what do people say when they ask for favours, Lucy-chan?" Angel taunted.

"Please…" Lucy begged. "I want to let Aries and Loke be together. It's we Celestial Mages who are the only ones who can do that for them. For anything. Except for my Keys, I'll give you anything!"

"Then, that will be your life." Angel smirked. "Gemini, do it!"

"Purity Vision!" Mercury intervened, using a last-resort spell to link both the Spirit and Lucy's souls together.

"Gemini?" Angel questioned, the double stopped in mid-attack.

"Her beautiful voice…" Gemini echoed. "Resounds… I can't do it…" the twins wept. "Lucy… loves them from her heart. She loves us, Spirits."

"Begone!" Angel forced a Gate closure. "How useless."

"Hibiki?" Lucy gaped when the Archive Mage grabbed her throat from behind.

"Hold still." Hibiki rested his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "My magic, Archive, is going to give you the knowledge of a super powerful spell, just this once. That was close," he admitted. "I almost fell into the darkness. But the bonds you have with your Spirits wrapped me in the light. I know you'll be able to use this magic."

"Damn you." Angel cursed. "Caelum."

"I'm counting on you, Lucy." Hibiki whispered, collapsing.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..." Lucy started her chant. "All the stars, far and wide... show me thy appearance... with such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... aspect became complete... open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... shine! Urano Metria!"

"I figured you'd be able to do it." Hibiki smiled. "Urano Metria."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Arc 4: March of Destruction

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 28: March of Destruction

* * *

"I… won't… lose…" Angel swore, standing back up as Ulyo unfroze Happy. "Oracion Seis… doesn't lose. One woman, one kill." She charged up Caelum. "Blast away into oblivion! It missed?" she gaped when the beam curved. "You too?" she demanded, Caelum shutting its Gate.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy turned to see Natsu floating away on the raft.

"What the…" Ulyo gasped when the raft started flowing downstream, both girls having grabbed onto the Dragon Slayer. "Rapids?"

"Hold a sec…" Lucy looked forward at the waterfall. "You've got to be kidding me! Natsu!" she held onto the Dragon Slayer as the raft went over the falls.

* * *

"A bandage?" Lucy blinked, upon awakening to find a bandage around her arm. "And wait, what's with these clothes?"

"They are items from the Spirit World." Virgo informed. "As yours were quite in tatters…"

"Where are we?" Natsu wondered, stirring.

"I gave Natsu-sama and Ulyo-sama similar outfits." Virgo added.

"Jellal!" Natsu snapped. "Where's that light?"

"You mean, that?" Ulyo pointed to the horizon.

"It's close." Lucy remarked. "And wait, hasn't the colour changed?"

"Yes, while you three were unconscious, it changed from black to white." Virgo reported.

"That was a close call." Natsu grinned. "Thanks."

"What's with you, all of a sudden…" Lucy blushed.

"Oh yeah, where's Happy?" Natsu wondered. "Lucy, Ulyo, weren't you with Erza?"

"We all go separated." Ulyo explained.

"Oh well, I guess the three of us should head towards that light ourselves." Natsu shrugged.

"Princess, I will now take my leave." Virgo bowed and shut her Gate.

"Sherry!" Lucy exclaimed, the battered Doll Mage exiting from the bushes. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"I found you, Fairy Tail mages." Sherry muttered.

"You idiot!" Gray roared, his icicles stopping Sherry's summoning.

"Gray." Ulyo blinked, the ice mage pinning Sherry to the ground.

"Let me go!" Sherry demanded. "You're still alive? I'm getting revenge for Lyon-sama!"

"She's been acting all weird after that light appeared." Gray explained.

"You were acting pretty weird before too." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, that was Gemini." Ulyo deathpanned.

"I won't forgive you." Sherry swore. "Revenge for Lyon-sama!"

"Revenge for who exactly?" Lyon questioned. "Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

"Knew he's too stubborn to die." Litana grinned as she and Reiana entered.

"Well, it was pretty close." Lyon admitted. "That guy's bomb lacrima was more powerful than I thought. It took a long time before I was able to move again."

"Mataku." Litana sighed, catching Sherry as she fainted. "Stun Spark." She sent her healing spell into the Doll Mage, releasing her from Nirvana.

"As I thought, she was taken over by something." Gray noted.

"That's Nirvana." Ulyo supplied.

"We were too late?" Lyon wondered, as Brain started the final stage of Nirvana's resurrection.

"Whoa there, that's…" Gray gaped. "Damn it, Erza was inside that light."

"That didn't sound good…" Reiana muttered as the ground rumbled.

"What in the world is this?" Natsu exclaimed as giant legs emerged from the ground. "I don't get it."

"So, _this_ is Nirvana's true form?" Litana exclaimed.

"Can you even call it _magic_ at this point?" Ulyo retorted.

"I have a _really_ bad feeling about this." Lucy muttered.

"No kidding." Gray agreed.

"Everyone, spilt!" Reiana barked as the ground erupted underneath them.

"I knew it!" Lucy squealed as the appendage emerged from the ground, taking them with it.

* * *

"Where's Ditea?" Ulyo asked as the group dashed up the leg.

"How would we know?" Reiana snapped.

"Fine time for us to get separated." Litana retorted.

"What do you think you are doing, Natsu?" Gray barked, Natsu suffering from motion sickness.

"This thing's…" Natsu mumbled. "You know… _that_…"

"Again?" Ulyo echoed.

"I'm gonna hurl…" Natsu moaned, running up.

"Idiot!" Gray snapped as Natsu started to slide off. "Don't let it get to you! Natsu!" he shouted, the fire mage falling off.

"Happy!" Natsu beamed, the Exceed swooping into break his fall.

"Man," Gray sighed as Ulyo gave him a smile. "That guy's gonna give me a heart attack."

"You guys head to the top." Ulyo instructed. "We're heading in that hole."

"Aye!" Happy replied and flew up top.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Arc 4: Jura of the Sacred Ten

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 29: Jura of the Sacred Ten

* * *

"So, where are we?" Gray inquired, once the group entered the city square.

"It definitely looks like a city of some sort." Lucy remarked.

"What kind of magic is this?" Gray wondered. "Some ruins with crazy huge legs?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Ulyo chuckled. "It does seem like an old city."

"Exactly." Hot-Eye agreed. "This is the fantastic city of Nirvana."

"Seeing you here as well gives me confidence." Jura added.

"Jura." Litana beamed.

"And a member of Oracion Seis?" Reiana went into defence mode.

"But why?" Lucy and Gray echoed.

"Worry not." Jura assured. "He has become our ally."

"Love throughout the world." Hot-Eye declared.

"Didn't this case keep spouting 'money, money'?" Lucy whispered.

"Can the old dude use magic to make people see the light?" Gray wondered.

"This and that happened…" Jura explained.

"Well, Sherry went and flipped out too." Litana sighed.

"Good and evil swapped places." Reiana nodded sagely.

"What happened to Sherry?" Jura gasped.

"We already returned her to normal." Liana assured.

"This is the ancient capitol in which once lived the ancient Nirvit people." Hot-Eye explained. "It was around 4000 years ago. Many wars were happening around the world. The Nirvit maintained their neutrality, and lamented the state of the world. So they created a magic that would restore the balance to the world; an ultra-magic that swaps light and darkness. That magic was given the name of the Kingdom of Peace, Nirvana."

"So this walking city," Gray reasoned.

"Is Nirvana itself." Lucy realized.

"This is so ironic." Ulyo snorted. "It has the name that signifies peace, and yet is being used for evil."

"It _would've_ been a good magic, if they hadn't originally used turning light into darkness as one of its elements." Litana pointed out.

"Nothing can be done now." Jura reasoned. "The ancients likely never considered so far ahead."

"Strong magic has strong secondary effects." Reiana related.

"In any case, we are in trouble now that it's moving." Hot-Eye reminded. "We must stop it without any further delay."

"What?" Gray turned to see the ceremonial lights lit.

"That's Brain." Hot-Eye replied. "He is probably moving this city atop the King's Summit. While he is doing that, Brain cannot use other magic. It is our chance to strike."

"If he's moving it, then is he heading somewhere?" Gray mused.

"Perhaps," Hot-Eye agreed. "However, I do not know where to."

"Yes." Midnight concurred. "Only I understand what Father is thinking. Hot-Eye, you betrayed my father?"

"No, I did not." Hot-Eye corrected. "I merely realized that Brain is wrong. People's hearts are not meant to be twisted around by magic. Even though with weak hearts, we can raise to become strong."

"What just happened?" Gray wondered, Hot-Eye having used his Liquid Ground to sink the group into the earth.

"Hot-Eye caused the ground to collapse." Ulyo replied.

"You all should go to the King's Summit." Hot-Eye advised. "The Six General's strength is well-matched. Leave Midnight to me. Liquid Ground!" he cast his spell, Midnight cancelling the attack with a swipe of his hand. "Now, hurry and go." He urged. And also, my real name is Richard."

"Telling your real name to the enemy." Midnight stated. "You really have fallen, Hot-Eye."

"I have awakened by love." Hot-Eye declared. "I have no need for codenames. Prepare yourself!"

* * *

"An explosion?" Gray wondered, Cobra having blasted Natsu out of the sky.

"Someone is fighting." Jura reasoned.

"Which means it's…" Ulyo grinned.

"Natsu." Gray returned her grin.

* * *

"There he is." Gray spotted Brain dragging Natsu.

"What happened?" Lucy gaped.

"It's cause this is transportation…" the Dragon Slayer moaned.

"Happy!" Ulyo turned to the Exceed.

"Save Natsu!" Happy pleaded. "He's being taken away."

"Half of the Six Generals have fallen." Brain remarked. "Their stars have fallen. Starting now, I will create a new set of Generals. Including this one."

"I figured this would happen eventually." Gray remarked. "Finally getting scouted by a Dark Guild, huh?"

"Nirvana will soak this boy's heart in darkness." Brain declared. "And he will become nothing but my loyal servant."

"Hell no, I won't!" Natsu bit Brain's arm.

"He does not seem so well." Jura noted, Natsu fainting after getting slammed onto the ground.

"He gets extreme motion sickness." Ulyo waved.

"Stop this thing…" Natsu moaned.

"I'm not doing it for you," Gray chided. "But sure."

"Stop?" Brain echoed. "Nirvana? Not even possible. This city will shortly reach its first destination. We will arrive at Caitshelter."

"Tell us your purpose." Jura demanded. "Why do you aim for Wendy-dono's Guild?"

"This ultra-inversion magic can change a Guild of light into one of darkness in an instant." Brain replied. "I can't wait. I suspect you'll see true hell."

"Did you not hear me?" Jura asked again, his aura brimming. "Tell us your purpose."

"I have no words for pitiful weaklings like you." Brain laughed. "I will be the judge ruling over light and darkness. Bow down before me!"

"This man needs to be dealt with." Jura stepped forward. "It seems like there is no talking with him."

"Begone, worms." Brain charged up his spell, Jura countering with his Earth Magic. "What is this magic power?" the Dark Mage was slammed into a rock.

"Stand." Jura ordered. "I will not rest until you say why you are targeting Caitshelter."

"Wait, could this old guy…" Gray gaped.

"Be really crazy powerful?" Lucy was stunned.

"So, this is someone with the title of Wizard Saint, just like our Master." Ulyo breathed.

"I see…" Brain noted. "You surprised me for a moment there. I suppose the distinction of being one of the Wizard Saints is not just for show."

"There are many other Guilds closer to Caitshelter." Jura remarked. "There must be some reason why you head there specifically."

"There is no need for those that will shortly be dead to know." Brain charged up another spell. "Dark Rondo!"

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura summoned his rock wall to block off the attack. "Do you understand how futile this battle is now? Tell me the reason you aim for Caitshelter."

"And what will you do if you know?" Brian retorted, readying another spell.

"I said it was futile!" Jura brought up another wall to fend off the attack.

"Is that so?" Brain challenged. "I have you now." He appeared behind Jura. "Dark Capriccio!"

Jura merely bent one of the rock pillars to counter the blast.

"It's futile." Brain warned. "Dark Capriccio is a piercing magic. It will cut through those damn rocks."

"He's got a way to pierce through, but being able to dodge it is impressive, too." Gray remarked.

"Is this just how powerful you were, kaa-san?" Ulyo breathed.

"You shall take back what you said before." Jura declared.

"It is not futile." Brian corrected. "Now, what will you do, Wizard Saint? Dark Capriccio!"

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura summoned yet another series of stone slabs.

"That same thing again?" Brain taunted. "Perhaps that's what is futile. My Dark Capriccio will eventually turn you to dust."

"That would be good if it were true." Jura countered, bending his rock pillar to redirect the energy beam.

"I will finish this." Brain swore. "And in a big way. Dark Capriccio Scream!"

"Rockiron Wall Continuous Chain!" Jura countered.

Brain's spell pierced through the rock walls, only to have Jura move the flying pieces of rocks to smash into the surprised Brain, redirecting Dark Capriccio: Scream at the last minute, the attack missing the Rock Mage as large fragments of rocks gathered around Brain.

"Supreme Rock Shatter!" Jura ended the battle.

_No wonder even Lyon treats him with respect._ Gray realized. "That guy's the boss of Oracion Seis, right?" he reminded.

"We won!" Lucy whooped.

"Now," Jura repeated. "Tell me the reason you are aiming for Wendy-dono's Guild."

"I can't believe that I was defeated." Brain muttered. "Midnight, I leave the rest to you. The Six Generals will never be defeated. When the six prayers vanish, he will…" he trailed off, another marking on his face disappearing.

"Everyone!" Wendy called.

"I figured that all that ruckus was you people." Clara scolded.

"This city," Wendy panted. "I think it might be heading toward our Guild."

"Seems like it." Gray agreed. "But don't worry now. The snake charmer's defeated over there."

"It's probably Brain here that was manipulating Nirvana." Lucy reasoned. "So since we defeated him, the city should stop, right?"

"I don't like this." Clara retorted. "In the end, we never found out why he was heading for Caitshelter."

"There are still some things left unsolved, but it is over now." Reiana sighed.

"No it ain't." Natsu corrected. "Hurry up and stop this thing."

"Eek, I forgot!" Ulyo shrieked and hurried over to Natsu to cast the Troia spell.

"Seriously?" Gray quirked a brow.

* * *

"What the hell?" Gray demanded, the group having arrived at the King's Summit. "There's nothing that looks like controls at all. Damn it. I thought it would stop if we defeated Brain."

"We were naïve." Lucy cursed. "Now we have no idea how to stop it."

"We don't know how to stop it." Gray deathpanned, Natsu having been revived. "As you can see, there's nothing here."

"But Richard said that this was the place it was controlled from." Lucy reminded.

"Besides having it stop or not, hasn't anyone noticed something even more peculiar?" Litana asked.

"There's no controls, and no one here in the King's Summit." Reiana agreed. "Brain has been defeated."

"So why is it still moving?" Ulyo posted the question.

"Could it be operating on auto-pilot?" Gray blinked. "Nirvana has already been set to fire."

"Our… Guild…" Wendy muttered.

"Don't worry." Reiana assured. "Your Guild ain't going anywhere. We'll stop it, no matter what."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Arc 4: Your Words

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 30: Your Words

* * *

"Stop it?" Happy echoed. "But we don't know _how_ to stop it."

"Like, breaking it?" Natsu suggested.

"Figures you'd think like that." Lucy sighed.

"How do you plan on breaking something this huge?" Gray asked.

"It would be faster to ask Brain." Jura reasoned.

"Wendy, wait!" Clara took off after the healer.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Hot-Eye's voiced echoed. "It is me, Hot-Eye. Unfortunately, I'm injured. I was no match for Midnight as I feared. Everyone, please work together to defeat Midnight. If you defeat him, Nirvana's supply of magic will be cut off, and the city should come to a halt."

"So, it moves using Body Link Magic." Gray noted.

"He is directly below the King's Summit." Hot-Eye added. "Be careful. He is very, very powerful. Of the six prayers, only one is left. I believe in everyone. Please…" Brain smirked, having imitated Hot-Eye's voice. "You won't get away with this." the Guild Master grinned.

* * *

"Show yourself, you drowsy bastard!" Natsu demanded, tugging at the doors.

"It's a trap!" Jura warned.

"What happened?" Ulyo winced after the dust settled. "We were caught up in that giant explosion and..."

"We're buried?" Gray looked at the enclosed shell they were in.

"Wait, this is…" Lucy corrected.

"Jura…" Ulyo breathed, the teen having broken out.

"He protected us?" Reiana was shocked.

"Stay well, young ones…" Jura turned. "I am glad you are safe."

"Damn it all!" Litana roared.

"He's hurt bad." Ulyo went into medic mode.

"What a joke." A voice droned. "Brain used up all of his power and could only get rid of one of you."

"Up there!" Happy pointed.

"Pitiful…" the voice groaned. "He's a disgrace to the Six Generals. Well, as long as Midnight is here, we haven't been defeated." Brain's staff landed on the ground. "Perhaps I will clean up the rest of you fools. I am the seventh member of the Oracion Seis. I have awakened from my slumber to defeat…"

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" Ulyo let her serpentine projections fly towards the flying rod, the snakes pinning the talking staff to the ground.

"You violent brat…" the staff shook itself free and floated up. "Soon, I'll be able to see the Guild of those fools. I must clean up the trash without delay."

"In other words, Caitshelter." Lucy gasped.

"Exactly." The rod droned. "We will begin our destruction by crushing them."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Arc 4: Zero

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 31: Zero

* * *

"This battle isn't pretty." Happy shrugged, Natsu and Gray turning on each other after a mild tussle with Klodoa.

"Remind me again why I'm dating him?" Ulyo muttered.

"Love is blind?" Litana joked.

"Here we go again." Lucy shivered. "The usual…"

"The usual over self-consciousness?" Happy guessed.

"No!" Lucy fumed. "The usual 'It's such trouble being so cute.'"

"Oh, it's just a kid." Klodoa remarked. "Such a disappointment."

"A kid?" Lucy echoed.

"Now!" Gray gave the cue, both elemental mages attacked.

"You brats…"Klodoa dodged the charge easily, sending a stream of electricity at the two boys. "What's wrong?" he taunted. "Is all you got your youth? Youth alone isn't going to beat me. You young'ns always showin' off your young selves, you!"

"Is it me or is he self-conscious about his age?" Reiana pondered.

"Right on the mark?" Litana gaped, Klodoa turning a glare at them.

"No, it's something else." Ulyo frowned.

"Incredible…" Klodoa droned. "All six… all Six Generals are wiped out. "No, this is bad!" he dropped his crystal ball. "Very bad! He is coming! Brain…" the rod shivered. "Brain has another personality. There is the front face, codenamed Brain, who hold so much knowledge. And then there is the black face, codenamed Zero, who loves nothing but destruction. Due to his overwhelming, evil magical powers, Brain sealed that existence away himself with six keys."

"And those are the Oracion Seis." Ulyo realized.

"Exactly." Klodoa breathed. "And when the Six Generals fall, and their Body Link magic is broken, the personality of Zero will be reborn once again."

"This sounds like fun." Natsu grinned when the wall was blasted open to reveal the reawakened Zero.

"Welcome back, Master Zero!" Klodoa grovelled.

"Klodoa, it seems things have gotten quite interesting." Zero remarked. "Even that Midnight was beaten? Although, it sure has been a while, to have this feeling… to have this body, this voice. This magic; it all brings me back. I'll handle the rest. Stand back, Klodoa. You little brats… you sure made a mess out of my Guild. As its master, I will make you pay for that."

"The ground is shaking from his magic power?" Lucy stammered as the earth trembled.

"That's right." Zero smirked. "I'll start by erasing this baldy who hurt this body's Brain."

"You're gonna attack someone who can't even move?" Gray snapped, his ice shield blocking off the attack.

"What nonsense." Zero scoffed. "Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference. As long as it has form, it's just as fun to destroy." He increased his magic attack.

"Fusion Trinity: Elemental Triangle!" Ulyo, Reiana and Litana poured in their powers to create a much stronger barrier, only to have Zero's magic overpower the shield, the magic streams piercing the three Guardians' bodies.

"Why you…" Natsu growled, his powered-up fist meeting with Zero's magical circle.

"Oh no!" Happy shivered, Zero blasting Natsu off with a mere flick of his finger.

Zero raised his palm and blasted Lucy and Happy off.

"Impressive, Master Zero." Klodoa gushed. "Excellent work as always. Defeating those annoying brats like they were nothing."

"But they still live." Zero grinned. "You're still alive, aren't you? Stand up. You still have form."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Arc 4: From Pegasus to The Fairies

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 32: From Pegasus to The Fairies

* * *

"Everyone should just be destroyed!" Zero laughed, standing in front of a lacrima sphere that was powering Nirvana, the cannon charging up to fire at Caitshelter.

A blast from the skies forced the cannon beam off course, before several more blasts hit the moving city.

"Nirvana's leg…" Zero growled, surveying the damage. "Who could have done this?" he demanded, Christina's shadow looming overhead.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Hibiki's voice sounded. "Someone, respond. If you are safe, please respond. Erza." He blinked, Erza's and Wendy's images appeared on screen. "And you're safe too, I see, Wendy."

* * *

"What happened?" Erza asked. "I thought Christina was shot down."

"We managed, somehow." Hibiki admitted. "We're just a temporary alliance, so teamwork is all the more important. Lyon is using his Creation Magic to replace the wing that was destroyed from their attack. The hull, which was split into pieces, is being held together by Sherry's Doll Attack and Ren's Air Magic. The attack from before was Ditea's Light Magic and Eve's Snow Magic."

"We fused together the magic bombs that Christina had aboard." Ditea explained. "But all we could take out was one leg."

"It's… just that sturdy…" Eve muttered. "And… now… my magic power is…"

"Eve, you've done well." Ditea caught the Snow mage before he hit the ground.

"As you can hear, we're reaching the limit of our magic power." Hibiki chuckled. "We can't attack the ship any longer. And I don't know how long we'll be able to stay in the air. Don't worry about us. Just listen to this, before it's too late. It took a long time, but I finally found it inside the Archive. The way to stop Nirvana. Nirvana has six leg-looking things, right? They're actually more like pipes that suck up magic energy from the earth itself. The lacrima that regulate that absorption are located where the 6 legs join the main body. If you destroy those 6 lacrima in different locations at the same time, Nirvana will be completely deactivated. One at a time won't work. The other lacrima will regenerate the one that was destroyed. I'd like to coordinate the timing, but I don't think I can keep the telepathy up that long. I've uploaded the timing to your brains. Nirvana is about ready to fire again. I just know you all can do it. I believe in you."

* * *

"Impossible." Zero cut in. "I am Zero. Zero, the Master of Oracion Seis. First, let me praise you. I never thought there would be someone who could use Archive like Brain. Listen well, mages of light. Starting now, I will destroy everything. As a start, I've destroyed six of your friends. Three Guild Guardians, a Dragon Slayer, an Ice Creation Mage, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and maybe some cat, too."

* * *

"Natsu and the others!" Hibiki realized.

* * *

"I believe you said something about destroying the lacrima at the same time?" Zero taunted. "Right now, I'm standing in front of one of those six lacrima. As long as I am here, destroying all six at the same time is impossible." And cut off his connection.

"We need four more!" Erza barked. "Someone answer me! Is there no one else?"

* * *

"Ulyo, Reiana, Litana…" Ditea gripped her Guardian Ring and prayed.

"Can you hear our voices?" Hibiki inquired, as Natsu's group slowly regained consciousness.

* * *

"Hibiki?" Reiana heaved.

"We… can… hear... you…" Natsu breathed.

"And the lucky one gets to fight Zero on the way, right?" Litana joked.

"We've only 18 minutes left." Ulyo added. "We have to hurry."

* * *

"My telepathy is about to run out soon." Hibiki informed. "You should have a map in your brains that I sent you. I numbered each of the lacrima. Decide on which one of you goes…"

* * *

"One!" Natsu called.

"Two!" that was Gray.

"I'll go to three." Lucy declared.

"The Guardians will head to four." Reiana nodded.

"I'll take five." Erza announced, silencing Jellal before he spoke.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Arc 4: The Power of Feelings

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 33: The Power of Feelings

* * *

"Natsu…" Ulyo muttered, sensing the eruption of 'Dragon Force'.

"That brat did it." Reiana snorted, everyone else taking their places at their respective lacrimas.

"Girls, it's time." Litana declared.

"Agreed." The other two Guardians nodded and took their stances.

* * *

"Guess it's about time." Gray remarked.

* * *

"Okay, here we go." Gemini announced, having taken on Lucy's form. "The Gate of the Golden Bull is good, right?"

* * *

"Fusion Trinity…" the three Guardians charged up.

* * *

"Reqiup!" Erza droned her 'Black Wing Armour'.

* * *

"Power… power is welling up from within me." Wendy called forth her 'Sky Dragon Slayer' powers.

* * *

"The power…" Natsu was still powering up. "The power of my friends flows throughout my body."

"Dragon Force." Zero remarked. "It would be a shame to crush it to smithereens, but… enough. It has been fun. I will give you true nothingness. My greatest magic…"

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Blazing Explosive Flame Edge!" Natsu charged.

"Genesis Zero!" Zero countered. "Vanish into the great nothingness."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Arc 4: I'm With You

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 34: I'm With You

* * *

"It's time." Gray readied his attack. "Everyone, I'm counting on you."

* * *

"Gate of the Golden Bull, we open thee!" Gemini and Lucy chorused. "Taurus!"

* * *

"Here I go!" Erza summoned her blade.

* * *

"Before me, history ends." Zero declared. "The curtain shall rise on the Era of Nil. Genesis Zero! I cast open the Gate of Wraithwail. People of the nil, erase this person's existence devour his very memory and soul. It's over." He grinned, having cast Natsu into the Nil Dimension.

* * *

"Ice Cannon!" Gray fired his BFG.

* * *

"Rampage!" Taurus slammed his axe into the lacrima orb.

* * *

"Stardust Stream!" the three Guardians released their rainbow-coloured beam.

* * *

"With this one blow, I use up the rest of my magic power." Erza took to the skies, her blade ready to strike.

* * *

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy fired her attack.

* * *

"What the…" Zero was stunned when Natsu burst out of the dimension he was sealed in. "The golden flames… they are burning away my magic?"

"Magic power, fully unleashed." Natsu hammered a punch across Zero's face. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Hidden Fire Form! Blazing Phoenix Blade!" the stream of flames shot into Zero's stomach, before clashing into the lacrima sphere.

* * *

"Did we do it?" Gray wondered. "Everyone, at the same time?"

* * *

"Fricking finally." Reiana muttered.

* * *

"Natsu, you did it." Erza grinned.

* * *

"It's falling apart!" Litana yelled, the entire structure starting collapsing.

"We're out of here!" Reiana called.

"Teleport!" the three Guardians cast their 'Teleport' spell.

* * *

"Whoa, this ain't good at all!" Gray cursed, already fleeing.

* * *

_Is everyone okay?_ Erza wondered, already on her way out.

* * *

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura's rock wall prevented the falling debris from crushing Wendy.

"You're safe?" Clara blinked.

"Unfortunately, it took time for me to recover my magic." Jura admitted. "But now, we must evacuate with all haste."

"That was close." Gray heaved in relief, having jumped out of the collapsing Nirvana. "Erza!" he spotted the swordswoman running towards him. "And…" he turned to see the shimmering forms of the three Guardians.

"Thanks, Horologium." Lucy stepped out of the grandfather's clock, the said Spirit having transported her out.

"Everyone, are you safe?" Jura asked, arriving with Wendy and Clara in tow.

"Natsu!" Happy called, only to be knocked off his feet when Natsu burst out from the ground.

"Love can save your friends." Hot-Eye beamed, having tunnelled out of the ground with Natsu and Jellal.

"There are some markings on the ground." Wendy spotted the line of runes.

"These are…" Jura rested his hand against the invisible wall.

"Runes?" everyone echoed.

"When did this…" Ulyo breathed.

"The same ones as Freed?" Gray wondered.

"No," Ulyo frowned. "It's even more powerful."

"I wish to do you no harm." Lahar approached the trapped group. "All I desire is for you to stay here, without moving, for a little while. I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement the Detention Corps. My name is Lahar. We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect justice. We have no mercy for those that do evil acts."

"Can you cut to the chase, Captain?" Reiana was not in the mood for formalities.

"Of course, Guardian of Fire." Lahar nodded. "Our purpose is to arrest Oracion Seis. Please hand over that person codenamed Hot-Eye to us.

"Wait a minute!" Jura protested.

"Jura!" Litana barked, forcing the Mage Saint to stand down.

"It's okay, Jura." Hot Eye assured. "I wish to start over from the beginning." With that, he allowed himself to be arrested.

"Captain," Ulyo sighed. "The Oracion Seis isn't your true objective, am I right?"

"I expected nothing less from the Guardian of Crystal." Lahar smiled. "That's right, our true objective is not the Oracion Seis. The one who infiltrated the Magic Council, destroyed it and fired Aetherion," he adjusted his glasses. "There is a far greater evildoer among you, yes? You, Jellal. Come." He ordered. "If you resist, I have orders to use lethal force."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Arc 4: Finale

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 35: A Guild for the Sake of a Single Person

* * *

"So cute." Lucy beamed, having changed into one of Caitshelter's costumes.

"Oh?" Sherry taunted. "I'm far cuter."

"The entire village here is part of the Guild." Wendy explained. "So clothing production is a thriving business."

"That explains a lot." Reiana nodded.

"Is it some kind of Nirvit traditional sewing?" Litana wondered, giving her dress a glance-over.

"Now that I think about it, maybe it is." Wendy mused.

"You didn't realize that the Guild was all descendants of the Nirvit, did you?" Ditea asked.

"I'm the only one who joined afterwards." Wendy replied.

"Speaking of which, Wendy, when did Caitshelter join the League of Guilds?" Sherry thought to ask. "I apologize for being blunt, but until this mission begun, I had not even heard of your Guild's name."

"Is that so?" Wendy smiled. "My Guild must really be one of the more obscure ones."

"Who cares?" Carla scolded. "Everyone is waiting."

* * *

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Wendy and Clara," Robaul greeted the gathered mages. "You have done well in defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative for the local League of Guilds, I, Robaul, say a job well done. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure, Master Robaul." Ichiya replied. "The fight with Oracion Seis was one fierce battle after the next. There was not a single easy battle. But the bond between us allies, led us on the path of victory." He posed.

"You said it, sensei." The Trimens applauded.

"Oh sure, take all the good parts for yourself." Gray snorted.

"Did he even fight anyone?" Lucy wondered.

"It's finally over." Sherry added.

"You two did well yourself." Jura praised.

"You're supposed to throw a party now, right?" Natsu prompted.

"Someone, get a tranquilizer, or four." Reiana joked as Ichiya and the Trimens started dancing.

"Tranquilizer darts, on the ready." Ulyo's crystal senbon were already on between her fingers.

"Taichou, permission to shoot?" Litana turned to Ditea.

"Not yet." Ditea chuckled.

"Yet?" Leon twitched.

"Everyone," Robaul started. "I am truly sorry about hiding our legacy as Nirvit."

"Master, I don't mind." Wendy stated.

"Everyone, listen carefully to what I am about to say." Robaul continued. "To start, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit. We are the Nirvit themselves. 400 years ago, it was I who created Nirvana. 400 years ago, in order to stop the war that was raging across the world, I created Nirvana, a magic that inverts light and darkness. Nirvana became our country, and for a time, we realized peace. However, great power will, without fail, give rise to a greater power opposing it. As much as Nirvana changed darkness for light, Nirvana itself became wrapped in darkness. It was to maintain balance. It was impossible to change people's personalities to light without limit. As light rises to oppose the darkness, so does darkness rise to oppose the light, without fail. The darkness lost from the various peoples came back upon us Nirvit. It was hell. We killed each other, until no one was left. I am the only survivor. Well, at this point, that's not exactly right." He corrected. "My physical body has long perished, I am what you might call a spectral form now. Or rather, a weak ghost trying to atone for his sins in the past. I watched over Nirvana for 400 years until someone appeared who would be able to destroy it. And now," he smiled. "My role is finally over."

"What are you saying?" Wendy muttered. "What is this?" she looked around as the people of the Guild started vanishing.

"What's going on here?" Hibiki was shocked. "They're all disappearing."

"Illusions…" Ulyo realized.

"I expected nothing less from Toph's legacy; your ability to see through my mirages is only superseded by Toph herself." Robaul nodded. "I apologize for deceiving you, all the members of the Guild are illusions created by me."

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Leon was stunned.

"I…" Robaul added. "Lived alone in these ruins, protecting Nirvana. 7 years ago, a single boy came here. I couldn't turn down the request of that boy and his fierce, honest eyes. Even though I had promised myself I would stay alone. And so, I created an illusionary family. Wendy, Carla, you no longer need a foster family. Don't you have real friends now? Your future has only just begun."

"Master!" Wendy screamed, running towards the vanishing ghost.

"Everyone, truly, thank you." Robaul stated. "Thus, I return the Senshi's powers to their rightful owners. I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands." With that, Wendy's Guild mark faded away, the golden dust shimmered around the four Guardians, before splitting into four spirals and entered the Senshi's transformation talismans; miniature angelic wings appeared on their respective spheres, complete with illuminated Planetary marks.

"So…" Litana trailed. "What do we call ourselves now?"

"Cosmic Senshi." Ditea supplied.

"That's a new one." Reiana admitted.

"Could be worse." Ulyo shrugged.

"How so?" Leon asked.

"Two words, _Twilight_ Senshi." Ulyo grinned.

"Ulyo, did you _have_ to say the 'T' word?" Reiana shivered.

"Master!" Wendy screamed, weeping.

"Bury the pain of losing your loved ones into the arms of your friends." Erza rested a hand on the grieving Dragon' Slayer's shoulder. "Come. To Fairy Tail."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Arc 4: Omake

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 36: The 24-Hour Endurance Road Race

* * *

"Quiet everyone!" Makarov shouted over the microphone. "All members of Fairy Tail; a mage is one with both strength of mind and body. I wish for you to utilize these powers to the utmost in today's competition."

"Do we really need smarts for this?" Elfman wondered.

"Seem pretty much just physical endurance to me." Gray scoffed.

"The rules are simple." Makarov stated. "You will run as fast as you can from the start line, then here along the appointed course, heading for Mt Ivor. This year, Ulyo will be at the top of Mt Ivor with her crystal shuriken. You will take one of her crystal stars and return here within 24 hours. I won't accept any dropouts. If you are a Fairy Tail mage, then you will run the distance all the way to your next job tomorrow. Furthermore, I am imposing a new regulation this year at the urging of many: flying magic is forbidden. Other than that, any other magic is allowed. And of course, the person who comes in last will face a punishment of which there is nothing scarier on the world. Ready, go!" he gave the go-ahead and Jet dashed off. "Now then, who'll get the punishment?" he wondered. "I can't wait."

* * *

On Mt Ivor, Ulyo was stifling her laughter as she watched the race; first with Reedus and Gray trying to stall everyone with their magic, then Elfman knocking Gray back with an arm-swing. "Very smart, Freed." She grinned, the Jutsu Shiki mage trapping Evergreen, Bisca and Max within his runes. "But you need more finesse when dealing with Erza." She chuckled, the swordswoman cornering the green-haired mage in her blade array. "Knew you'll be the first one." She greeted Jet. "Pick one." She gestured to the multiple crystal stars around her.

Grabbing a crystal shuriken, Jet hustled off.

"Just grab one." Ulyo waved, bored, as the majority of the mages retrieved a crystal star each.

"Finally here." Happy had arrived at the peak.

"It must be quite hard on you, Happy." Ulyo smiled. "Here." He handed the Exceed one of the two remaining crystal shuriken. "Ara, you here too, Natsu?" she greeted the Fire Dragon Slayer. "And just in time. Catch." She tossed the last crystal star to him. "Well, guess my job's done." She dusted off imaginary dust from her hands. "Teleport." She vanished via a 'Teleport' spell.

* * *

"Master, Mirajane, I'm back." Ulyo reported back to the Guild Hall.

"A job well done." Mirajane smiled. "Everyone has worked hard during the night." She turned back to the viewing orb. "Jet?" she blinked, the quartet having shifted back to the South Gate.

"What?" Makarov was confused. "Wasn't he in the lead?"

"Idiot must have overslept." Ulyo shook her head.

"Victory is mine!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jet and Gajeel roared, each gunning for first place, only to have Natsu trip over his feet and bringing the rest down with him.

"Happy?" Natsu blinked, the Exceed running towards the finishing line.

"Well, he's quite a dark horse, isn't he?" Ulyo chuckled, Happy crossing the finishing line.

"Wendy?" Erza gaped as both Wendy and Carla came in.

"Carla?" Natsu blinked.

"Oh dear." Ulyo muttered, a battalion of mages closing in, trampling Natsu and his group, Erza having taken the chance to cross the finishing line as well. "Guys," she started. "All four of you _do_ realize that you technically _haven't_ crossed the finishing line, right?"

"This ain't no joke!" Jet snapped. "High Speed! What?" he gaped, the other three having latched onto him.

"Unfortunately," Ulyo sighed. "The four of you were the _last ones_ to cross the finishing line. And we _all_ know what that means."

"Are you prepared?" Makarov chuckled.

"Fine!" Natsu retorted. "I'll do whatever! Tell us what the punishment is."

"Why do I get this feeling Natsu's going to regret opening his mouth?" Ulyo shook her head.

"I will now announce this year's punishment." Makarov declared. "Right here." He pulled out the latest 'Weekly Sorcerer' issue. "The four of you will do a super-embarrassing photo spread for the issue two weeks from now. A super-magnificent 20 pages, together with a one-week, all-access interview."

"And there you have it." Ulyo grinned mischievously. "Say, Mirajane, how about we go pick out the outfits right now?"

"Agreed!" Mirajane nodded feverously.

"Oh hell, no!" Natsu screamed, the four males dashing out of town.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Arc 5: Earthland

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 37: Earthland

* * *

"The Guild… has vanished." Wendy gaped, stunned after Anima sucked up the entire Guild. "And the entire city too. It can't be. What in the world has happened? Is anyone there?" she screamed. "Why?" she knelt to the ground, puzzled. "Why am I the only one here? Even though the city and the Guild are all gone, why am I the only one?"

"What?" Natsu blinked, removing himself from the snow he was buried in. "Oh, Wendy. Where are we?" he looked around.

"You don't remember anything?" Wendy inquired.

"I was asleep." Natsu admitted.

"This is the Guild." Wendy explained. "A hole suddenly appeared in the sky and sucked up the Guild and the city. It looks like we are the only ones left. Maybe it's only the Dragon Slayers that are left?" she wondered.

"That's right." Carla concurred, arriving with Cosmic Mercury in tow.

"Carla, Ulyo." Wendy beamed. "Thank goodness you're both safe."

"I guess so." Carla shrugged. "You should thank the special magic power you had as a Dragon Slayer. I'm glad that at least you two are safe."

"That ain't gonna cut it." Natsu protested. "It's like you don't give a crap about the rest. Wait," he paused. "They're really gone?"

"They're gone." Carla confirmed. "Or, more precisely, they've been sucked into Anima and wiped out. The hole in the sky from before. It's the gate to Edolas, the world on the other side."

"What the hell have you been saying?" Natsu snapped. "Where is everyone?"

"Parallel worlds, huh?" Mercury mused. "That still doesn't explain why you're okay." She looked at the Exceed beside her.

"Natsu!" Happy called. "What is this? The city…"

"I've come from the other world, Edolas." Carla confessed. "And so has the he-cat over there. The reason this city disappeared is because of the he-cat and myself."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Arc 5: Edolas

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 38: Edolas

* * *

"Edolas?" Natsu echoed.

"Yes, Edolas." Carla noted. "A different world than this one. Over there, the world has begun losing its magic. Unlike this world, in Edolas, magic is limited. If people use too much of it, it'll eventually vanish from the world. When resources began to dry up, Edolas' king made a decision to save their magic. He invented a magic spell that would absorb magic from another world, namely this one. It's the Hyperspace Magic, Anima. It's what that hole in the sky was. The plan started 6 years ago, and Anima was opened at various places around this world, but it did not produce the results they expected. Someone was going around and closing the Anima. But the Anima this time was simply too large for anyone to defend against it, and the Guild was absorbed."

"Why did they suck up Fairy Tail?" Natsu wondered.

"Didn't I tell you?" Carla retorted. "This is all for Edolas' magical power."

"There are a ton of powerful mages at Fairy Tail." Cosmic Mercury mused. "And that's why it was targeted."

"Man, how selfish can you get?" Natsu hissed. "Give everyone back, you jerk! Damn it…" he cursed.

"So… this is Carla's and my fault?" Happy wondered.

"Indirectly." Carla replied. "We were sent to this world from the Kingdom of Edolas with a separate mission."

"That can't be!" Wendy protested. "You were born from an egg in this world."

"True." Carla admitted. "Just so you know, I've never set foot on Edolas. Like Wendy said, I was born and raised in this world. But knowledge of Edolas and our mission was ingrained in us. We should have known it all from the moment we were born. And yet…" she glared at Happy. "Why don't you know anything? So that's that." She relented. "We're from Edolas, and what happened here is our fault."

"Right, we've got everything settled." Natsu grinned. "So, let's go. Off to this Edolas place."

"Everything is hardly settled." Carla retorted. "You don't' understand at all."

"Everyone's in Edolas, right?" Cosmic Mercury looked at the sky. "In that case, we got to go and save them."

"They might be there." Carla agreed. "But I don't know if we could save them. I don't even know if we could return to Edolas."

"Well, as long as my friends aren't here, I don't need to come back." Natsu remarked. "Everyone except for Igneel, anyway."

"I guess I'm basically a member of Fairy Tail too," Carla admitted. "And I do feel somewhat responsible about what my home Kingdom has done. I guess I might take you there. But you need to promise me a few things. Returning to Edolas is a violation of my orders. We can't be discovered by the people from the Kingdom. Everyone has to be in disguise. And secondly, I don't know anything other than basic info about Edolas. I can't guide you. Finally, if I or the he-cat do something to betray you, do not hesitate to kill us. Let's go." She revealed her wings. "He-cat, grab onto Natsu. "Our wings are for returning to Edolas."

"Happy, Carla, open up your full magical power." The now winged Cosmic Mercury ordered, charging straight into the atmosphere. "We can enter Edolas through the remaining traces of Anima. The two of you, cut through with Area. 3, 2, 1." She started the countdown. "Now!" she barked.

* * *

"So bright." Natsu winced, opening his eyes.

"This is… Edolas…" Carla was stunned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Arc 5: Code ETD

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 39: Code ETD

* * *

"Are you three prepared for this?" Byro chuckled, having taken Ulyo, Natsu and Wendy captive, the trio chained to slabs of ceremonial stones.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed, the three screamed as Byro drained them of their magic.

"Dragon Slayers are impressive indeed." Byro admitted. "Both of you have considerable magic power. As for you," he turned to the floating 'Heart Crystal' he had extracted. "I expected nothing less from the Earthland version of the Princess; the magic of your 'Pure Heart Crystal' is tremendous. Both of you don't know how to quit, do you?" he snorted. "Is that part of the toughness of being a Dragon Slayer?" he questioned, directing his power to Natsu. "Next up, it'll be your turn." He turned to Wendy.

"Stop it!" Natsu barked. "I'll give you my magic power in Wendy's place!"

* * *

"Your devil's luck just ran out." Erza Knightwalker declared, she and her troops having blocked off Lucy, Happy and Carla's path.

"Give Wendy back!" Carla demanded, sobbing as Wendy's cries rang through the dungeons.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Carla." Happy swore, tearing up after hearing Natsu's screams. "I won't let you!"

"Fine then." Erza smirked. "I'll start with you."

"No!" Carla screamed as Erza brought her spear down on Happy.

"What now?" Erza demanded, one of the walls was smashed.

"Hey, you there." Gray retorted from the icy smoke. "You did this knowing they're members of our Guild?"

"We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow Guild members." The Earthland Erza added.

"But how did you…" Carla was stunned.

"All of you now are our enemies." Gray growled. "Enemies of Fairy Tail."

"Gray!" Lucy beamed. "Erza!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Arc 5: Erza vs Erza

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 39 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 40: Erza vs. Erza

* * *

"Where are our friends?" Gray demanded. "Where are the others you turned into a lacrima, huh?" he snapped, slamming his 'Ice Make: Floor' at the soldiers.

Erza took the stage, blocking off Knightwalker's attack on the ice mage.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled. "You aren't getting away with this!"

"That's Natsu's voice." Lucy gaped.

"He's near here?" Gray inquired.

"I bet he's up ahead." Happy added.

"Wendy and Ulyo should be with him." Carla supplied.

"Gray, go on ahead." Erza instructed.

"Can you stand, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"How did you get here?" Lucy wondered, Gray having frozen her bindings off.

"I'll fill you in later." Gray assured. "Let's go."

"The lacrima in an open square?" Lucy questioned, after Gray explained.

"Yeah, that's right." Gray affirmed. "Seem like that part was basically Erza and I."

"But how did you turn back to normal?" Happy wondered.

"Gajeel showed up." Gray replied.

"I see." Happy realized after Gray's explanation. "Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer, so Anima doesn't work on him either, just like Natsu and Wendy."

"He wasn't sucked over here, but remained in Earthland?" Lucy blinked.

"Then, Mystogan sent Gajeel here." Gray concluded.

"Why won't he come here himself?" Lucy wondered.

"In this world, Dragon Slayer magic can be used for a bunch of things." Gray replied. "It can turn our friends turned into lacrima back to normal."

"We know where that lacrima is." Happy declared.

"Gajeel's running wild in the city right now, searching for that giant lacrima." Gray grinned. "Can you take Gajeel to where the lacrima is?"

"Gajeel should be able to return everyone back to normal, right?" Happy asked.

"To be precise, Natsu and Wendy should also be able to," Gray added. "But they don't know how."

"Got it." Happy spread his wings. "I'll take Gajeel there."

"We've got to find Ulyo and the others." Gray urged after Happy took off.

"There's a door." Lucy remarked, the trio spotting a closed door.

"The three of them are in there." Gray surmised and kicked the door open.

"Natsu!" Lucy gaped, spotting both Dragon Slayers on the ground, released from the slabs.

"Wendy!" Carla was immediately at Wendy's side.

"Come on, Ulyo." Gray muttered. "Don't you die on me now. Anyway, we'll get them to take exballs."

"Those are…" Lucy blinked spotting the vital of pills.

"We got them from Gajeel." Gray replied. "Didn't you get one from Mystogan?"

"Now that you mention it, maybe I do remember him making me…" Lucy recalled.

"It's a medicine that lets you use magic in this world." Gray explained, before having Ulyo swallow a pill.

"Natsu." Lucy blinked, Gray having dropped a second pill into Natsu's mouth.

"Gotta stop them, or…" Natsu muttered, slamming a flaming fist on the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, the Fire Dragon Slayer dashing off.

"Carla…" Wendy peered open her eyes. "Everyone… we're in trouble… everyone in the Guild will be…"

"In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crush the giant lacrima into it." Ulyo supplied. "They're going to use everyone in Fairy Tail as a giant bomb. Back to 'Crystal' again, huh?" she looked at her devolved transformation talisman. "This is gonna suck."

"Someone's coming." Gray was alerted by footsteps. "Here they come! What's with you?" he exclaimed, the shocked Natsu running in.

"There were two Erzas!" Natsu panicked. "Oh, it's Gray." He spotted the ice mage.

"You won't shut up. You won't calm down." The ice mage deathpanned. "Man, you're annoying."

"This is the Gray we know, from Earthland." Lucy supplied.

"A lot of stuff happened and we're here now." Gray added. "So are Gajeel and Erza."

"Happy went to stop the lacrima." Lucy explained.

"You're right." Wendy blinked. "Gray is here."

"You just noticed now?" Ulyo muttered.

"Well, we're in a basement, so there's no sunlight on me, I suppose." Gray muttered. "I can barely see myself."

"Hit a sore spot…" Ulyo sighed.

"Wait, did you guys come here to save me?" Natsu wondered. "Not that I care, but put on some clothes, Gray."

"Since when have I…" Gray noticed his half-naked body.

"Since the beginning." Ulyo supplied.

"Kay, all set." Natsu declared, having loaned his friend/rival his jacket. "We'll find the king, and stop them from ramming the lacrima. Wait, there are two giant monsters out there." he stopped Lucy and Gray. "This way!"

"You sure it's okay to leave Erza on her own?" Lucy asked.

"This is Erza we're talking about." Gray reminded.

"But then again, so is her opponent." Lucy mused.

"Carla, we'll head to Extalia." Wendy stated, as the rest went off. "We have to tell them to take shelter because the kingdom is about to attack."

* * *

"Where is this king person?" Natsu whined as the group ran down the corridors.

"Well, he's the King, right?" Gray reminded. "I bet he's someplace real important."

"And where is a real important place?" Natsu glared.

"How should I know?" Gray snapped. "I just got into the castle, and so did you."

"Sheesh…" Ulyo sighed.

"The cell was in a high place, and the middle garden is really complex looking." Lucy mused. "It's like a concentric castle city, except something is a little different."

"Common knowledge of Earthland isn't going to help understand Edolas' castle construction, that's for sure." Ulyo nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked.

"So you're saying the place's architecture sucks." Gray summarized.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed. "I won't be surprised if there was like, an amusement park in the castle somewhere."

"Lucy, don't jinx us." Ulyo warned.

* * *

"There is!" both boys gasped in shock after skidding to a stop.

"What?" Lucy asked. "There really is an amusement park!" she exclaimed.

"You think the king here's right in the head?" Natsu wondered.

"Looking at your face, I think you'd get along just fine." Gray remarked.

"How fun…" Sugar Boy grinned, riding on the merry-go-round that had suddenly turned on. "It really is fun."

"Someone up there hates me." Ulyo muttered, when Hughes sent a Viking ship crashing on them.

"This, like, crazy fun magic power." Hughes grinned, the four mages dodging the attack. "It's gonna disappear from this world soon. Don't you people understand how we feel?"

"We are going to get an infinite supply of magic power." Sugar Boy added. "No matter what it takes to get it…"

"We're desperate here." Hughes defended. "We won't let anyone interfere."

"For such a petty reason…" Ulyo hissed. "You wilfully sacrifice numerous innocent lives. This is unforgivable!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Hughes taunted. "Didn't Byro take most of your magic?"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ulyo transformed in a flash. "For the sake of obtaining endless magic, you have no qualms in sacrificing my Edolas self and her Senshi sisters. On the honor of the Edolas' Senshi, I'll punish you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. Arc 5: These Are Lives

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 41: These Are Lives

* * *

"Do you return to your cells or die here?" Sugar Boy taunted.

"Sugar Boy, we don't have to give them the choice." Hughes reminded. "We've finished extracting the planet and dragon's magic power. If Code ETD is a success, we'll have no need of the Dragon Slayers. You Earthlanders with no concept of the value of magic will die here."

"The ship?" Lucy gaped as the Viking ship crashed onto them. "An ice shield?" he blinked, Gray having defended the group via an ice barrier. "So, this is Earthland magic?"

"You don't really use tools, do you?" Sugar Boy mused. "I've never seen it before."

"There's flames around his legs?" Hughes was stunned as fire erupted underneath Natsu's feet.

"Here I go!" Natsu slammed a flaming fist onto Hughes' face. "Return our friends!"

"Friends?" Hughes smirked. "Your 'friends' will mix with Extalia's magic and become an eternal supply of magic."

"Why're you still blabbing about that?" Natsu snorted. "I said we ain't gonna let you."

"Natsu, behind you!" Lucy warned as a roller coaster car came down the tracks. "What's this?"

"We're sinking into the floor?" Gray gave the softened ground a glance.

"No way that'll hit me!" Natsu dodged the car.

"We'll see about that." Hughes shrugged. "Hell's Tornado!"

"What the heck?" Natsu gaped as the roller coaster track twirled upwards. "It's shooting out of the rail it's going along! All I gotta do is bust them up!" he shattered the coaster ride.

"That's not good, you imbecile." Hughes chided. "There's more than one Hell's Coaster."

"Things aren't going well over there." Gray remarked.

"We're not doing so well here, either." Lucy reminded.

"Lucy, pull Natsu out of there." Mercury instructed.

"How?" Lucy wondered. "You're not going…" she gaped when Gray grabbed her.

"Get going!" the ice mage tossed her upwards.

"You should try out for the majors." Mercury joked.

"Very funny." Gray muttered. "Lucy, we're counting on you." He prayed. "Mercury, hold on. Ice Make: Flying Claw!"

"If you had that kind of magic, wouldn't it be better if you rescued him?" Sugar Boy wondered, Gray having lifted the both of them up via his grappling claw.

"Then no one would be around to kick your ass." Gray smirked.

"You have quite the confidence." Sugar Boy noted.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" the ice mage came down on Sugar Boy, only to have his weapon liquefied.

"Gray, move!" Mercury barked. "Hyperborean Frost!" she let loose her giant ice beam. "Can he do that?" she screeched, her ice beam turning into water. "He can't do that!"

"My ears, Mercury." Gray muttered.

"Sorry…" Mercury mumbled.

"So cold." Sugar Boy remarked. "I see. Ice magic, yes…"

"What is going on?" Gray wondered.

"I think I may be at an advantage here." Sugar Boy mused. "This weapon, Rosa Espada softens anything and everything. "It is really, truly unfortunate."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. Arc 5: The River of Stars for Pride

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 41 out, this is Chapter 42 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 42: The River of Stars for Pride's Sake

* * *

"Now, now, Coco," Sugar Boy chided, swooping in to retake the key. "You mustn't give something as important as this to the enemy. I must return this tour Highness."

"You bastard!" Gray growled, closing in on a motorcycle. "Hold it right there. You ain't getting away."

"Quite persistent, you are." Sugar Boy noted. "Even though there is no chance for you to win."

"Shut up!" Gray snapped. "Now, stop right there!"

"I'm in a hurry." Sugar Boy reminded. "Rosa Espada." He liquidised the ground.

"We really need to shut him up." Mercury muttered, in the passenger's seat. "Seriously, his laughter is starting to annoy me."

"Hold it." Gray hissed. "And how are you sliding along in the first place?"

"I don't know either." Sugar Boy admitted.

"I think this classifies as 'I don't want to know'." Mercury mused. "So anyway, what is that key?"

"It's the key to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon." Sugar Boy replied. "This is something we cannot let you have."

"Which means we can't let you take it from us, either." Gray grinned. "Ice Make: Floor!"

"Ice isn't going to work against me." Sugar Boy chided. "It makes anything it touches flexible. Rosa Espada."

"Even if it's flexible, it still has the same properties." Gray smirked, as Sugar Boy skidded over the melted ice. "Properties like, 'ice floors are slippery'."

"He's either too confident, too stupid or too arrogant." Mercury muttered.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Sugar Boy declared, both ice mages leaping off the vehicle, the momentum causing the motorcycle to fly towards him. Sugar Boy then softened the automobile.

"Saw that coming." Mercury snorted. "Fateful Blizzard!"

"Was that supposed to do something?" Sugar Boy taunted, dodging the frost attack. "The key?" he gaped, Gray suddenly coming from behind to grab the key.

"Time to bust it up!" the ice mage reached for the key, freezing it.

"It's a bit cold, ice boy." Sugar Boy noted.

"Don't go giving me weird nicknames!" Gray snapped. "And why? Why won't it break?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sugar Boy snorted. "It's not something that's so easy to break. And it's cold. Would be so kind as to let go? It's not my style to hold hands with other men."

"Come on now," Gray chided. "Haven't you realized our roles are flipped now?"

"What might you mean, ice boy?" Sugar Boy mused.

"Er…" Mercury sweatdropped. "Is it me or is this conversation starting to go off on a weird tangent?"

"Good point there, Mercury." Gray agreed. "Anyway, you people might need this key, but we don't. if I can't break it, I'll at least make so you can't use it. Freeze!" he added more of his magic.

"Not going to work." Sugar Boy grinned. "Have you forgotten? The Rosa Espada can make ice flexible."

"You sure?" Mercury smirked, already knowing what was going on in Gray's mind. "If you're off just a bit, the key'll be a bent-up mess."

"I am very meticulous." Sugar Boy noted.

"Off topic!" Mercury shouted.

"I see…" Sugar Boy grinned. "I should just cut _you_ down. I told you, it's no use!" he started rapidly slicing at the ice.

"You think I'm gonna lose?" Gray growled. "I'll freeze you first. I won't let go, even if I'm dead."

"I'll never let you!" Sugar Boy fought back. "Let go!" he roared, in the middle of the tug-of-war.

"Men…" Mercury sighed, as both males fought it out. "Cryoblast." She released a shot of ice from her palm, the sudden intervention cracking the key.

"Impossible!" Sugar Boy panicked. "The key cracked!"

"I should just break it like this." Gray grinned. "Thanks for the intrusion, Mercury."

"Maybe if you boys weren't taking your own sweet time..." Mercury smirked.

"Oh no!" Sugar Boy flailed. "This is bad! Let go! The key's gonna break!"

"This thing holds the lives of my friends' hostage." Gray snapped. "I'm gonna bust it to smithereens."

"Wait!" Sugar Boy exclaimed. "This really is bad. This key is something that you need. Just call for a cease-fire for now. The key's gonna break."

"What are you talking about?" Gray snapped, slamming Sugar Boy into the wall via his fist.

"With this key, you can return your friends to the way they were." Sugar Boy stammered, held in place by Gray's ice.

"You're bluffing." Mercury glared, the business end of her 'Ice Sword' pointed at Sugar Boy's throat.

"It's the truth!" Sugar Boy insisted. "The Dragon Chain Cannon shoots concentrated Dragon Slayer magic. Don't you know what Dragon Slayer magic is used for in this world? If you shoot the Dragon Chain Cannon into the lacrima, your friends will return to how they were. Understand now? This key is important to both of us. You can't destroy it."

"We've got Gajeel though." Gray reminded. "And if it comes to it, Natsu and Wendy as well. We've got three Dragon Slayers. We don't need this damn key."

"But you don't know how many days it'll take, do you?" Sugar Boy questioned. "The conversion of magic power will begin tomorrow. Our plan is to ram the lacrima into Extalia before that. It's true that with three Dragon Slayers, you can likely save many. However, you can't save them all. If you want to save everyone, you cannot destroy this key. Plus, there's a great number of people from the city that have nothing to do with the Guild in that lacrima, yes? Now, let go."

"I won't give the key to you." Gray declared, shattering the key.

"They key!" Sugar Boy screamed. "Are you a total idiot? I wasn't bluffing, you know? Your friends will never come back again."

"Yes, they will." Both ice mages dodged the sword stab.

"Tsukishiro!" Mercury froze Sugar Boy in place via a pillar of ice.

"Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!" Gray ended the battle.

"You're nuts, ice boy." Sugar Boy moaned, Mercury having released him from her ice column. "You actually destroyed the key. Even though with that key, you could save your friends."

"I'm an Ice Maker Magic mage." Gray stated.

"In other words," Mercury grinned as Gray produced an ice replica of the key. "He can make as many keys as he needs."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	44. Arc 5: Dragon Chain Cannon of Demise

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 42 out, this is Chapter 43 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 43: Dragon Chain Cannon of Demise

* * *

"Gray!" Natsu shouted, running in.

"Natsu." Mercury blinked.

"Finally caught up with the bastard." Natsu skidded to a stop.

"I told you to leave it to me, remember?" Gray reminded.

"Where's the key?" Natsu shook the unconscious Sugar Boy. "Hand it over!"

"Um, can't you see what I have in my hand?" Gray questioned. "Anyway, we're fine. The situation changed a bit."

"A bit?" Mercury muttered. "Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, right." Natsu recalled. "She's stuck."

"Stuck?" Gray echoed. "What?"

"And you left her there?" Mercury screamed.

"Anyway," Gray coughed. "We can use this key." He presented the ice key. "We can use it to save all of our friends."

"Their plan was to use the Dragon Chain cannon to pull the lacrima island and ram it into Extalia." Mercury explained. "But, if we crash the Dragon Chain cannon infused with Dragon Slayer magic directly into the lacrima, we can return everyone to normal."

"I don't get it, but I see." Natsu nodded.

"The Dragon Chain cannon seems to be up ahead." Gray added. "We have a problem, though. There's no way to enter the room."

"Then, we'll just bust our way in, right?" Natsu suggested. "I can use magic now, remember?"

"Not gonna work." Gray corrected. "There's some kind of 'Mage Canceller' device that makes it so magic won't work."

"Won't know until we try, right?" Natsu shrugged.

"We need a plan first." Gray chided.

"So there you are…" Erza muttered.

"Wait, that's the Edolas'…" Mercury's senses went on red alert.

"Damn it…" Gray cursed.

"Our Erza lost?" Natsu breathed.

* * *

"Are you well, Captain Knightwalker?" one of the guards inquired as Knightwalker dragged the bound trio into the chamber. "And those three?"

"The key to the Dragon Chain cannon." Knightwalker replied. "Is His Highness inside?"

"Yes, this way." The guards parted.

"All the preparations are complete." Knightwalker declared. "An eternity of magic, right before my eyes."

"Erza, is it true that you bring the key with you?" Faust inquired.

"It was destroyed, but do not worry." Knightwalker assured. "He can make a key." She tossed Gray before the king."

"And he is…?" Faust prompted.

"An Earthland mage." Knightwalker replied. "A friend of the Dragon Slayer."

"Are you saying they have something to do with the disappearance of the lacrima in the public square?" Faust realized.

"Exactly." Knightwalker replied.

"Activate the Dragon Cannon immediately." Faust gave the order.

"Stand, Ice Mage." Erza demanded, cutting the three prisoners loose, her blade resting against Ulyo's neck. "And don't' try anything funny, or the Princess dies a second time. Activate the Dragon Chain cannon. Hurry and do it." The tip of her sword pressed onto Ulyo's throat.

"I don't have any choice…" Gray muttered, creating another key with his ice. "I should charge admission for this." slotting the key into the key hole, he activated the Dragon Chain cannon.

"This is it." Erza muttered, releasing Ulyo. "Natsu, Ulyo!"

"Right on." Natsu grinned, powering up. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ulyo called forth her transformation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Faust demanded.

"Stop the launch!" Erza ordered, holding Faust hostage.

"Erza, you fiend!" Faust hissed. "What treachery is this, Erza?"

"Well, that's provided she is _your_ Erza, _father_." Mercury sneered as Erza ex-quipped.

"I am Erza Scarlet; the Earthland's Erza." Erza declared.

"Sorry about that." Gray grinned. "Your quick thinking helped us out."

"Aim the Dragon Chain cannon at the lacrima." Mercury ordered.

"Do not listen to her!" Faust barked. "Fire it immediately."

"Hurry and do it, or else…" Erza threatened.

"Do not mind me!" Faust assured. "Fire it, in order to destroy the Exceed."

"Oh, like how you gave orders to have my Edolas self killed?" Mercury glared. "Your own _daughter_?"

"You fools!" Faust snapped as the soldiers changed the cannon's target. "You're going to throw away an eternity of magic power?"

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker roared, jumping in from above, forcing Erza to released Faust.

"Fire!" Faust gave the order, laughing as the dragon-shaped chain attached itself to the bottom of the lacrima crystal. "Ram it into the Extalia!" he ordered, the claw having anchored itself in.

"Everyone!" Lucy shouted, crashing in on a Legion with Coco in tow. "Get on!"

"This Legion is mine." Coco stated.

"Coco…" Faust muttered.

"At that time, I couldn't save the Princess…" Coco confessed. "But now…" she turned to Mercury. "This is the very least I can do!"

"Can we stop it?" Natsu wondered as the Legion took to the skies.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted. "But we have to go."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	45. Arc 5: The Boy from That Time

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 43 out, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 44: The Boy from That Time

* * *

"Hurry!" Natsu led the charge. "We can't let it collide."

"Hang in there, Legy!" Coco urged her Legion, the beast's head slamming onto the island.

"It's no use." Gray gasped. "We're not coming even close to stopping it."

"Everyone, release your magic power." Ulyo gave the order.

"Please, stop!" Lucy screamed.

"Stop!" Natsu ran forward, unleashing his magic to push back the island.

"Natsu!" Happy flew down.

"We'll finish this later, cat." Gajeel grinned and jumped down to lend a hand.

"It's no use." Gray winced. "They're going to hit."

"Brace for impact!" Mercury barked, having transformed.

"Damn it all!" Natsu roared. "Not yet!" he stood his ground. "Don't give up, Happy."

"Coco, why are you…" Pantherlily spotted the child.

"Lily." Coco beamed. "I realized that I don't need eternal magic power. I'd rather have eternal smiles."

"What foolishness!" Pantherlily barked. "Hurry up and escape, Coco. No matter what you do, you'll never stop this island."

"We'll stop this." Natsu growled. "Even if this body crumbles to bits, I'll stop it with just my soul."

"It's pointless." Pantherlily muttered. "This isn't something humans can do anything about, no matter how strong they are."

"Carla?" Happy blinked, the white Exceed having swooped down.

"I'm not going to give up…" Carla swore. "On Fairy Tail… or on Extalia. I'm gonna protect them both. You're…" she turned when Nady slammed his head onto the island.

"I wanna protect it too." Nady remarked. "And I bet everyone else does too."

"This is…" Pantherlily was stunned to see the Exceed flying out. "What's going on?"

"We'll protect our country ourselves!" the horde of Exceeds declared. "We came through dangerous times and protected our country and its people. For out Queen!"

"Everyone, we've got to do something about this now." Wendy announced.

"The lacrima is being pushed back…" Pantherlily gaped.

"What?" Wendy winced as a pillar of light bathed on the lacrima. "Carla?" she blinked, the white Exceed having caught her in the aftermath of the explosion.

"Look at that." Carla stated.

"That's…" Erza gaped, the smoke dying down to reveal a gaping hole where the lacrima was.

"The lacrima has disappeared…" Gray breathed, the Dragon Chain cannon vanishing.

"The Dragon Chain cannon as well…" Mercury was shocked.

"It has returned to Earthland." Mystogan explained. "I searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was. I apologize for my lateness. Without everyone's help, I wouldn't have made it. I give you my thanks."

"The way it was?" Happy wondered.

"That's right." Mystogan confirmed. "The lacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland. Everything is over. Lily, you saved my life." He pulled off his mask. "I am glad I was able to protect your homeland."

"Thank you very much," Pantherlily agreed. "Prince."

"The Prince is back." Coco wept.

"Lily!" Mystogan screamed, Pantherlily having been shot through the chest.

"This isn't over!" Knightwalker snapped. "This isn't over yet."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	46. Arc 5: Dragon Sense

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 44 out, this is Chapter 45 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 45: Dragon Sense

* * *

"Traitor." Knightwalker declared. "In the end, you are one of the Fallen. Just an Exceed. You've forgotten the debt you owe our king for saving you, and instead turn your blade against him. Scarlet!" she roared.

"Wait, Erza." Mystogan stopped her. "You plan to aim your spear at me, the Prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?" he demanded.

"Prince, you say?" Faust laughed, now in the Dorma Anim. "Don't make me laugh. I don't think of you as my son. After 7 years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here. I know that you've been going around Earthland sealing off Anima. You've betrayed your country. You sold out your own kingdom."

"You Anima plan is a failure." Mystogan announced. "Continuing fighting will be meaningless, yes?"

"Meaning?" Faust echoed. "The meaning of fighting? This is not a fight." He emerged from the ground. "It is retaliation against those who defy the King. A one-sided extermination. No matter who stands in my way, I will eliminate them, even you. There won't be any trace left."

"Father…" Mystogan muttered.

"I am no father." Faust retorted. "I am the King of Edolas. Yes. I'll wipe you out here, and no one will be left to stop the Anima in Earthland. I'll suck up another giant lacrima, and then fuse it with the Exceed. I can do it as many times as I want. Nothing is impossible for the King! The King's power is absolute!"

"That's…" Shagotte gasped. "Dorma Anim…"

"Dorma Anim?" Mystogan echoed. "It means 'Dragon Knight' in our native tongue. Ulchan, is this… what you're afraid of?"

"My soldiers, capture the Exceeds!" Faust ordered.

"Run for it!" Mystogan warned.

"After them!" Knightwalker gave the order.

"We'll protect the Exceeds from the Royal Army." Mercury barked out orders of her own, the Royal Army having turned a number of Exceeds into lacrima crystals. "Attack Knightwalker's forces."

"Enough pointless banter for now." Gray agreed. "What'll we do about that giant thing?"

"We'll just have to dodge it." Mystogan suggested. "The Exceeds are defenceless now. If we don't protect them, then…"

"Protect them while dodging me?" Faust taunted. "I won't let a single human escape. I'll blast every last one of you to bits. Begone!"

"Mystogan!" Erza gasped when Mystogan moved in front of Coco's Legion, blocking off the energy beam with his own magic barrier.

"Erza, take this chance and go." Mystogan instructed. "Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" he deflected the attack back.

"That tickles." Faust chuckled after the smoke died down, revealing the unscathed robot. "You're much more suited to crawling on the ground." He laughed, having blasted Mystogan off his steed. "You should wander along the ground until you give up and die. How beautiful." He droned, the Exceed lacrima raining around him. "Turn every Exceed into a lacrima. Spare no one. What?" he demanded, his rampage was cut off by Natsu's punch. "Who?" he barked, Gajeel landing an uppercut on the robot. "Magic shouldn't work on Dorma Anim, so who is attacking me?"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy let loose her attack.

"We're counting on things here." Mercury nodded, leaving the Dorma Anim to the three Dragon Slayers.

* * *

"Lily, are you safe?" Mystogan inquired, approaching the injured Exceed. "I'm sorry, Natsu." He muttered, seeing the battle rage on.

"Prince, what is the meaning of this?" Pantherlily inquired. "You let yourself be done in on purpose before? In order to save me?"

"How are your injuries?" Mystogan asked.

"It's nothing serious." Pantherlily assured.

"We have no choice but to leave Dorma Anim to Natsu and the others." Mystogan admitted. "We have something we must do."

"Something to do?" Pantherlily echoed.

"My final work that Ulchan had entrusted to me." Mystogan nodded. "For that, I'll need your help."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. Arc 5: For All The Living Things

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 45 out, this is Chapter 46 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 46: For All The Living Things

* * *

"Enemies?" Carla winced, the group having been split apart by the sudden blaster shots.

"Where?" Gray was thrown off his feet. "They just keep coming out of the woodwork." He cursed, the group finding themselves surrounded.

"Please stop, everyone." Coco pleaded.

"I guess we have no choice." Mercury summoned her weapon.

"Bastards!" Gray let loose his ice wall to prevent the army from taking Happy and Carla.

"Why are they aiming for Happy and Carla?" Lucy wondered, the army's blasts concentrated on the two Exceeds.

"We've turned most of the Exceeds that ran for it into lacrima." The commander replied. "All that's left are those two. Now stand still, so we can turn you into our kingdom's magic power."

"So you don't give a damn what happens to the Exceed, if it's for your own magic power?" Gray growled. "Is that what the humans are like on this world? I ain't let you hurt my friends, you filthy bastards."

"Snow Blizzard!" Mercury let loose her ice-laden winds for good measure.

"Have you been taking lessons from Eve?" Gray joked, noting the similarities with Eve's 'White Out' spell.

"Oh, shut up." Mercury joked back.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" Lucy summoned Loke. "Magic Bullets?" she wondered, leaving Loke to the frontlines as she banished her whip, dodging the rain of bullets.

"Happy, take Carla some place safe." Loke instructed, deflecting the blasts aimed at the two Exceeds.

"I'm not done yet." Gray spat, sending in another wave of ice, the army's attacks knocking Lucy off.

"Death Frost!" two magic circles appeared on the Legion troops', one above each Legion and one below each beast. A horde of icicles then rained down on the horned creatures, freezing each animal solid.

"At this rate…" Happy muttered, the mages taken out by the next wave of Legions. "Everyone is going to die."

"I'm not done yet." Lucy stood back up.

"I can't be defeated here." Mercury agreed.

"It's no use." Happy mumbled. "We're just too outnumbered."

"Coco!" Mercury turned, the younger girl was knocked back by the impact.

"Someone save us." Happy pleaded, the soldiers cornering the defeated Earthland mages.

"What's that?" Gray blinked, the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild emerging from the ground, its roots entangling the Legions.

"Sorry about that." Edolas Lucy apologized to her Earthland self as the Edolas Fairy Tail mages rushed out, weapons in hand. "Were we late, Earth-Lucy?"

"Me?" both Grays glared at each other. "And look at your clothes!"

"Gray is drooling all over Juvia?" Earth-Lucy muttered. "Plus, Jet and Dory are contending for the strongest? There's so much completely backwards!"

* * *

"This is…" Pantherlily blinked as Mystogan led him into the control room. "The chamber that controls the Anima? Prince, what in the world are you…"

"I observed Earthland for a long time." Mystogan replied. "There was strife, but it was a wonderful world. I'm sure they'll accept this."

"Prince!" Pantherlily realized. "You can't mean… that's just… that is just far too radical."

"This is the only way to rid this world of war: Ulchan's sacrifice must not be wasted." Mystogan insisted. "I will create a world where people can be open with each other. I will throw the Anima into reverse and rid this world of all it magic power."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	48. Arc 5: I'm Standing Here

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 46 out, this is Chapter 47 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 47: I'm Standing Here

* * *

"What's this?" Earth-Lucy gaped. "The islands in the sky are…"

"Whoa, what's happening?" both Grays exclaimed.

"We're in big trouble." The army panicked.

"This is bad." Happy realized.

* * *

"Prince…" Pantherlily gaped when Mystogan set the Anima in reverse.

"This will do." Mystogan assured. "As long as there is magic power, people will fight over it. Ulchan had already known of it. Therefore, I will rid this world of magic completely. The Anima I have set in reverse will flow all the magic power from Edolas to Earthland. In Earthland, already overflowing with magic, this magic will quickly be transformed into a part of nature there. To create a new world, I will destroy a portion of Edolas."

* * *

"What's happening?" Earth-Lucy wondered as the magic from the weapons started flowing out.

"Calm down!" Earth-Gray chided his Edolas self.

"It's over…" Coco muttered. "The world is ending…"

"Retreat!" the army dropped their weapons and fled.

"The Royal Army's…" Earth-Lucy blinked.

"Run away." Earth-Gray finished. "Guys, we did it." He turned to the Edolas Fairy Tail.

"Everyone, calm down." Earth-Lucy chided. "It'll be okay."

"Like hell it will." Edolas-Lucy snapped. "The magic power is disappearing from the world. All of it. What's gonna happen to our mage Guild?"

"Wait a second, everyone!" Carla voiced.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it." Pantherlily was shocked. "But…"

"I know." Mystogan cut him off. "The citizen will be in a panic. Not many humans can adapt so quickly to a changing world. That's why they need a new leader. A new King for a new world. To soothe the unease of the citizens, and lead them to happiness, a new King."

"I see." Pantherlily realized. "And it will be you, Prince?"

"No, not me." Mystogan corrected. "That will not be possible for me, who did not walk with this world. Furthermore, I have no right, not when I can't even save my own sister. To calm the rioting masses, we need someone to play the hero, and the villain. The one who exposes and punishes the villain, who plunged the world into chaos, will become a hero, and that hero will unite the people. He'll become King."

"Who will be the villain and hero?" Pantherlily pressed.

"You already know that, don't you?" Mystogan asked. "I am the evil villain who overthrew the King and stole the magic power from this world. And you are suited to heal the misunderstandings and prejudice among the races. You will execute me, the one who destroyed the world. And then, you will become the world's King. You must execute me, the one who caused this turmoil, in front of the panicking citizens. As a member of the Royal Army, as an Exceed. Quell the panic and lead the people. Become King of a new world, without magic power."

"How could you seriously say such nonsense, Prince?" Pantherlily snapped. "Do you _really_ want the Princess' sacrifice be in vain?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	49. Arc 5: Bye-bye Edolas

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 47 out, this is Chapter 48 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 48: Bye-bye Edolas

* * *

"If I wasn't prepared to die, I wouldn't have gone through with this." Mystogan argued.

"I refuse!" Pantherlily snapped. "This is foolishness! There is no way I can do it."

"No, you are capable of doing it." Mystogan corrected.

"And what do you know about me?" Pantherlily retorted.

"As an Exceed, you saved my life as a child." Mystogan replied. "You are man who knows how precious life is, regardless of the race one belongs to."

"And you are telling me to keep living my life bearing that cross on my back?" Pantherlily barked.

"You are the only one strong enough to overcome that." Mystogan reasoned. "Please understand, someone has to do it."

"Then do it yourself." Pantherlily disputed. "You're suited to be King."

"I brought the world to ruin." Mystogan reasoned.

"You did it thinking it was for the best." Pantherlily objected. "Now is the time we need someone with your will, strong enough to risk your own life for the sake of Edolas. If you brought the world to ruin, then take responsibility. And you don't do that by dying. You do it by leading the world once again."

"But that won't stop this panic." Mystogan contended.

"I will be the villain." Pantherlily declared. "I was banished from Extalia, and threw my lot in with the humans. But for this incident, I betrayed the Kingdom and I have no place to return to now. I will become the great villain and be executed…"

"No, you will not!" Mystogan snapped. "You saved my life. I cannot allow you to die. I must give you happiness."

"And I say the exact same thing to you." Pantherlily fired back. "If either of us takes responsibility and is killed, nothing will come of it except unhappiness."

"Then, how do we calm the people?" Mystogan wondered. "Was it a foolish plan?"

"Pantherlily, we have a big problem." A guard reported.

"We know." Pantherlily addressed. "As you can see, the Anima…"

"You are trying to stop it, right?" the guard inquired. "Anyway, there are people wreaking havoc in the castle city. Cities are being destroyed one after another."

"The panic seems worse than even I predicted." Mystogan remarked. "We have to do something soon, or…"

"First, we must stop the rioting." Pantherlily reasoned.

"Yes, we must strike before it spreads further." Mystogan agreed.

"How many people are rioting?" Pantherlily inquired, both men rushing out to the passageway.

"Three people!" the guards reported.

"Just three people?" Pantherlily echoed. "Why haven't you stopped them?"

"They're really strong, and…" the guard stammered.

* * *

"I am the Great Punisher, Dragoneel!" Earth-Natsu declared. "On behalf of my mistress, I've inflicted her wrath on this world!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Mystogan gaped.

* * *

"I'm the one who beat your King!" Earth-Natsu announced. "Maybe I'll let him live just as a special favour. Redfox! Marvel!" he called forth the other two Dragon Slayers. "Continue with the punishment!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mystogan demanded. "Stop this."

_They're…_ Pantherlily realized. _Don't tell me…_

"Stop this, Natsu!" Mystogan ordered.

* * *

"I am the Great Punisher, Dragoneel." Earth-Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Stop this foolishness." Mystogan demanded. "The King has fallen. There is no need to attack the Royal City…"

* * *

"Fire!" Earth-Natsu released his flames at the road below. "Can you stop me, Prince of Edolas?" he challenged.

* * *

"Why are they here?" Pantherlily wondered.

"I let them know." Nady replied. "Since I overheard your conversation…"

* * *

"Come here." Earth-Natsu issued his challenge. "If you don't, there won't be a trace left in this city."

* * *

"Natsu, don't move from there!" Mystogan leapt down to the streets.

"You should be prepared yourself." Nady told Pantherlily. "Prepared for what's about to happen to us."

* * *

_Fool, I know what you're trying to do._ Mystogan cursed. _But there's no way to bring things under control._ "Sleep!" he cast his spell. _The magic power is being sucked into the Anima…_ he realized.

"What's wrong?" Earth-Natsu taunted. "Sacred without any magic power?"

"Enough of this, Natsu." Mystogan demanded. "I cannot become a hero. And you aren't getting away with just pretending to be beaten."

"You're on." Earth-Natsu smirked, levelling a punch across Mystogan's face.

"This is a farce." Mystogan declared. "The people won't come together from this. No way!" he got back to his feet, returning the punch which Earth-Natsu blocked.

"Don't hold back." Earth-Natsu warned, Mystogan retaliating with a back kick. "Looks like we've got a gallery." He smirked.

"You idiot!" Mystogan snapped. "If you insist on doing this, then stay down."

"Hell no!" Earth-Natsu slammed a fist into Mystogan's stomach. "Or do you not want to know the real reason of your sister's suicide? This is my personal style of a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony. There are three conditions I must tell someone who leaves Fairy Tail. One…" he jumped apart. "You must not reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." The two males traded punches. "Two! What was it again?" he wondered, Mystogan sending a punch on his nose.

"You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them." Mystogan continued.

"That's right." Earth-Natsu grinned. "And three, even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able." He slammed a punch onto Mystogan's stomach.

"You must never treat your own life as something insignificant." The now angelic-like Ulyo descended from the sky. "You must never forget the friends you love for as you as you live. I never expected to see you in this way, nii-sama."

"Ulchan..." Mystogan turned to the Earthland version of his late sister.

"Did you get that?" Earth-Natsu muttered, the Dragon Slayers gathering around Ulyo. "As long as you keep the Guild mind-set, there's nothing you can't do. I hope we meet again, Mystogan."

"The Princess?" the citizens echoed. "But isn't she dead?"

"Listen well," Ulyo declared. "I shall now reveal you the meaning behind my suicide, along with the whole truth."

"Suicide?" the citizens were confused.

"As all of you know, the Anima project was supposed to replenish the depleting magic." Ulyo started. "But I found out what it was meant to do. That was why; my Senshi sisters and I took our lives and handed all our magic to the Royal army on the condition that Anima is never to be activated. But my father," she turned to Faust. "Got too power-hungry and flat-out violated the promise he swore. That is why I have descended from the Heavens to melt down the punishment the Beings Above had decreed; by removing the one single element of dispute: magic itself!"

"Your body…" Mystogan gaped as Earthland Natsu's body started to glow.

"It's started." Ulyo nodded. "Dragoneel, Redfox, Marvel." She nodded at the three Dragon Slayers. "Let's go back, back to where we truly belong."

"Lucy, Happy." Natsu grinned, floating upwards.

"You're safe, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Nii-sama!" Ulyo called. "There's no need to have to change so suddenly."

"You should proceed nice and slowly." Pantherlily agreed. "Even if it's a walking pace, people can still take that first step. That step towards their future."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	50. Arc 5: Lisanna

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 48 out, this is Chapter 49 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 49: Lisanna

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu cheered, the group landing in a pile in the forest. "Everything's back to normal."

"The city of Magnolia is too." Lucy added.

"Wait." Erza voiced.

"It's too early to rejoice." Ulyo agreed. "We need to make sure everyone is safe, first."

"Everyone's fine." The Exceeds informed. "We got to Earthland a bit before you did. We've already flown around a bunch. The people in the Guild and the city are all safe. It seems like none of them even realize they were turned into a lacrima."

"What's going on?" Carla wondered. "Why are the Exceeds in Earthland? This is no joke. They're dangerous. We should return them to Edolas."

"Extalia's gone, remember?" Ulyo reminded.

"Forgive them, will you?" Wendy pleaded.

"No." Carla was adamant. "You sent me to Earthland with order to eliminate the Dragon Slayers."

"We never really explained carefully, did we?" the Elders sighed. "This story goes back 6 years ago. I believe we've mentioned how the Queen, Shagotte, has the power to see the future, yes? One day… thinking back on it now, it was probably the drying up of magic power that would cause the islands to fall naturally. However, at that time, we thought the cause would surely be the humans."

"Evacuate?" Lucky, Happy's birth father exclaimed.

"Then, that means…" Marl, Happy's mother breathed.

"Indeed." The Elders confirmed. "This plan was kept secret even from the citizens of Extalia. And the Queen lied, she put on an act. Having the Queen lie like that pained our hearts so… but we had no choice. How could we say publicly that Extalia would crush to the ground?"

"We know." Wendy assured. "You needed to create a convincing story, right?"

"We borrowed the human's Anima and our plan was a success." Shagotte continued. "But, there was just one thing that happened we didn't account for. It was… your power, Carla." She looked at her daughter. "You have a similar power to mine that can predict the future. But you seem to unconsciously activate and confuse it with your own memories. Out of the 100 Exceeds that evacuated… I suspect you're the only one who foresaw fragments of Edolas' future. And it seems like you mistook it for your mission."

"Then, I'm…" Happy breathed.

"There never was such a mission." Shagotte confirmed. "Bad luck piled up and you somehow created a non-existent mission for yourself."

"We took advantage of the fact that you didn't know your own power by making you think you were being manipulated." Nady added.

"Much bad luck, and the false front that I had to show the citizens," Shagotte added. "Combined to cause you great suffering. And moreover, six years ago, when I stole the eggs from the people's families, I caused incredible sorrow. That is why I handed you that sword. It is not an Exceed as a whole who are at fault. It is I alone."

"That's not true, Queen!" Nady protested.

"Forward-looking bunch, aren't they?" Natsu grinned, the Exceeds spreading their wings to head out and find the evacuated Exceeds from 6 years ago.

"Fine." Carla relented. "I'll accept. But why do I have the same power you do?"

"Good question." Shagotte looked away. "For now, we'll live near here." She remarked.

"Why're you so happy about that?" Carla wondered.

"Yes," Shagotte pulled her daughter into a hug. "We can see each other whenever we want, Carla." With that, they took over along with the rest.

"Okay!" Natsu declared. "Let's return to our Guild."

"How should we report this to everyone?" Lucy wondered.

"But no one noticed what happened right?" Gray reminded.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan." Erza stated.

"Everyone…" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Your hands…" Ulyo pointed out, the quartet having adapted Nady's arm thrust habit.

"Hold a sec." Gajeel cut in.

"What, Gajeel?" Natsu inquired. "You wanna do it, too?"

"It's fun." Wendy beamed, doing the same.

"If there was a point to it!" Gajeel snapped. "Where's Lily? I ain't seen Pantherlily around anywhere."

"If you want me, I'm right here." Pantherlily stepped out from the bushes, reverted back to his smaller form.

"Dinky!" everyone exclaimed.

"So cute." Ulyo gushed. "You sure got cutesy." She joked.

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution." Pantherlily explained. "Right now, I want to join this Guild that took care of the Prince. You'll keep your promise and take me in, right, Gajeel?"

"Of course I will, partner!" Gajeel hugged the Exceed.

"Now, about another matter, I caught someone suspicious." Pantherlily stated. "Come here!" he tugged at the rope bounding his captive.

"Wait…" Lisanna protested. "I'm not… anyone… suspicious.. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too."

"Lisanna…" Natsu gaped.

"But that's impossible…" Gray was shocked.

"Somehow, Edolas' Lisanna…" Carla breathed.

"Came with us?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Lisanna tackled Natsu. "Finally, I get to see you… I get to see the real Natsu. Happy!" she smothered the Exceed into her arms. "And Erza, Gray, Ulyo, how long has it been? These are the new Guild members, I gather?" she looked at Lucy, Carla and Wendy. "A little Wendy. And Lucy?"

"Hold on a sec…" Gray gaped. "Don't tell me you're… our Lisanna?"

"Yeah." Lisanna nodded.

"Hold it!" Erza pulled Natsu and Happy back. "We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you've came back from the dead."

"I never died." Lisanna confessed. "Two years ago… I suspect I was sucked into an Anima then. At the same time, there should have been a lot of small Anima around Earthland. When I came in on Edolas, I was shocked. Everyone was a little different, but there were familiar faces right there. Plus, everyone assumed I was Edolas' Lisanna. I figured that Edolas' Lisanna had already died. I could tell from the way the Guild treated me. I didn't understand at the time, but when I think about it now, perhaps the Anima was trying to complete something Edolas lacked, by sucking me up when their Lisanna died. I couldn't say the truth. I pretended to be Edolas' Lisanna. I was unsure at first, but soon my memories got jumbled, and I learnt bit by bit about Edolas. Together with everyone, I got used to the way of life on Edolas. Then, after two years passed, six days ago, Earthland Natsu, Ulyo and Happy showed up."

"Then why?" Ulyo demanded. "Why didn't you tell us the truth then?"

"I just couldn't." Lisanna admitted. "But…"

* * *

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna dashed into the cemetery in the Kardia Cathedral. "Elf-niichan!"

"No way…" Mirajane gaped. "Lisanna!"

"I'm home." Lisanna threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Welcome home." Mirajane smiled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	51. Arc 6: Best Partner

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 49 out, this is Chapter 50 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 50: Best Partner

* * *

"And that's what happened, Mira!" Lucy informed Mirajane the next day, Cana having told her of her intention to quit the Guild the previous night. "Cana didn't even tell me why. What's up with her?"

"It's fine." Ulyo chuckled. "Cana always says that around this time."

"Around this time?" Lucy echoed.

"You see." Ulyo grinned.

"Work, work!" Natsu and Happy burst in, shooting off before anyone protested.

"Watch where you are going, you hothead!" Gray glared, both mages bumping into each other.

"And you're in my way, Fruit of the Gloom!" Natsu retorted.

"Do you two have the time to be fighting?" Happy reminded.

"I'm back!" Gray broke off the fight.

"And your clothes?" Ulyo pointed out.

"There's no time for that." Gray showed Mira another request. "This is my next job."

"I'm going out on this job." Elfman added, Gray exiting for his next job.

"What the hell is this?" Lucy wondered, the majority of the Guild's mages fighting over for a job.

"You'll know pretty soon." Ulyo waved.

"There are people who are working their butts off, but there are people who are just doing the usual." Lucy noted, seeing some of the mages slack off. "So I have no idea what exactly."

"You'll know tomorrow." Mirajane replied.

* * *

"What's all the commotion about?" Pantherlily wondered, the Guild's mages gathered in the hall.

"Beats me." Gajeel shrugged.

"I heard that the Master has an important announcement." Wendy remarked.

"Fairy Tail," Makarov coughed. "As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class Mage Advancement Exam."

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza barked.

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet." Gildarts reminded.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima." Makarov declared. "It is holy ground for our Guild. Each of your powers, hearts, and souls, I have judged them all this past year. There will be eight participants. Ulyo, announce the names."

"Hai," Ulyo nodded, decked in her Guardian armour. "Natsu Dragoneel." She tossed a crystal pendent at the Dragon Slayer. "Gray Fullbuster." Another necklace was thrown at the ice mage. "Juvia Lockser." Juvia caught pendent number three. "Elfman." The middle Strauss sibling caught the fourth necklace in mid-air. "Cana Alberona." Pendent number five was tossed to the card mage. "Freed Justine." The sixth crystal was thrown to the runes mage. "Levy McGarden." Levy caught the seventh necklace. "And finally, Mest Gryder." The last necklace was tossed to the teleportation mage.

"This time, only one of you will pass." Makarov took over. "The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves. As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules."

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." Mirajane added. "And just in case you're wondering what Ulyo's crystals are for, they're locator crystals. Both Master and Guardian will be monitoring our progress via a tracking lacrima. So please, give your crystal to your partner."

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose." Erza continued. "One, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two, you cannot partner with either S-class mages or the Guild Guardian."

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima." Makarov declared. "But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress."

"I'll also help out in getting in your way." Mirajane beamed.

"No complaining." Gildarts scolded. "All S-class mages have gone through the same path."

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week." Makarov announced. "That is all!"

* * *

"This year's gonna be tougher than ever." Gray noted. "So," he turned to his girlfriend. "Any insider tips, Ulyo-chan?"

"My lips are sealed." Ulyo mimed zipping her lips.

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you." Lucy remarked.

"Everyone seems to be having a rough time." Wendy noted.

"Let's do our best." Freed told Bisklow, tossing his pendent to the possession mage.

"So then, has everyone decided on their partners?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course." Natsu declared.

"Aye." The Exceed beamed. "By the way, Ulyo." He turned to the Guardian, holding up the necklace. "It's too long."

"There." Ulyo merely sprinkled her 'Fairy Dust' on the thread, shrinking it.

"And so…" Happy grinned.

"We can't hang around here!" Natsu declared, the two heading off. "Time to train!"

"Fast!" Lucy gaped. "Gray, how about you?"

"I've already decided on my partner." Gray replied.

"Long time no see, everyone." Loke greeted.

"Since when did that happen?" even Ulyo was surprised.

"We promised a year ago." Gray answered.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, sorry but I'll be lifting our contract during the period of the exam." Loke apologized, taking over Gray's crystal pendent. "There's no need to worry. I travelled through the gate with my own magic power. So I won't use up your magic power."

Your Spirits sure are pretty carefree." Ulyo joked.

"No kidding." Lucy muttered.

"But are you technically a member of the Guild, Loke?" Elfman wondered.

"I am still a Fairy Tail mage." Loke revealed his Guild mark.

"I'm counting on ya." The ice mage grinned.

"I'll partner with Juvia." Lisanna voiced. "I got along great with Edolas' Juvia." She beamed. "It's decided."

"Wait, Lisanna!" Elfman wailed, Juvia handed her necklace over the Lisanna. "Then what will I do for my partner?"

"But you've been getting a passionate stare down for a while." Ulyo stated, pointing to Evergreen seated at the bar counter.

"Looks like she's pissed that Freed chose Bisklow as his partner." Lisanna noted.

"If you really wanna be an S-class mage, then I'll lend you a hand." Gajeel cut of Jet and Dory's argument, claiming possession on Levy's pendent. "I just have to blow away any guys who get in your way, right?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	52. Arc 6: Who's the One With the Good Luck?

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 50 out, this is Chapter 51 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 51: Who's the One With the Good Luck?

* * *

"So hot…" Lucy moaned, on board the ship, the girls now decked in their bikinis. "Even though it was winter at home… what is this? I think I'm gonna melt. I'll turn into ice cream and get eaten by Happy."

"Not very appetizing…" Happy muttered.

"Lu-chan, sit up straight." Levy chided.

"Because of the currents, this area has the same climate all year round." Cana explained, fanning herself.

"I feel sluggish…" Happy groaned.

"This head ain't nothing." Gajeel remarked, Lisanna cooling herself off by pressing a cold drink against her cheek.

"Juvia, aren't you hot all bundled up like that?" the Take-over mage wondered.

"Juvia is not hot." Juvia assured.

"Hot…" Gray moaned, slumping butt-naked on a chair.

"I feel sick…" Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

"Natsu, keep away it from here." Loke pleaded.

"Wendy didn't perform a 'Troia' spell on me." Natsu whined.

"You can't blame her." Loke reminded, Natsu heaving over deck. "After all, she's Mest's partner."

"I don't care for this chumminess when soon; we're all going to be enemies." Evergreen shrugged.

"It's too hot to be a Man!" Elfman groaned.

"It's in sight." Loke grinned as the island came into view.

"It's said that a long time ago, there were fairies on that island." Makarov stood on the captain's deck. "Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail Master, there's Moebius Vermilion's Sleeping Ground."

"What's with those clothes?" Gray exclaimed, pointing to Makarov's Hawaiian outfit.

"After all, it's hot." Makarov fanned himself.

"And the one who wears no clothes can talk?" Ulyo glared.

"Now, I will announce your first trial." Makarov cut in before the Guild Shield frozen everyone with her frigid stare.

"You see the smoke rising over the shore?" Ulyo pointed. "First, head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. In addition to being a locator, the crystal pendants also serve as a key to the doorways.

"And at the end of each passage, this will happen." Makarov took over, bringing up a map. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial. In the 'Battle' route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head and only the team that wins can go on. 'Pitched Battle' is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S-class mage to proceed. 'Calm' is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In the first trial, you're being tested on 'armed magic' and 'luck'."

"So, get your asses moving!" Ulyo barked. "The test has begun."

"We're still at sea." Loke reminded, and both Master and Ulyo smirked.

"You know what to do, Happy." Natsu grinned. "We'll choose your passage first!" both partners took to the sky.

"Relax." Freed assured, Natsu having slammed into his rune shield. "It'll disappear in 5 minutes."

"We probably should've sealed them off till the whole thing is over." Bisklow joked, both mages heading over to the island.

"Hey, Gramps!" Gray protested. "Is that kind of thing allowed?"

"Well, it's not a race." Makarov shrugged.

"I can rewrite the spell." Levy opened up an exit. "But," she winked. "Only for Gajeel and me!" both partners jumped into the sea.

"I've known Fried for a long time too." Evergreen winked, opening up another exit.

"Perhaps a more complicated trap would've been a problem." Ulyo chuckled.

"But I can rewrite a rune like that." Evergreen returned the Guardian's grin. "Let's go, Elfman!"

"Well, this is going to turn out to be interesting." Ulyo remarked, the others taking off after Fried's runes dispelled.

* * *

"Good work, the two of you." Ulyo remarked, arriving to retrieve the seemingly defeat 'Thunder Squad' pair. "Are you two really sure about this?"

"Yeah." Fried sat up. "If it were anyone else, I'd have gone all out. But I owed those two. I'd decided that if we met right here on the 'Battle' route, I'll throw the fight."

"Although the idea that you'd have a weakness for women was a bit over the top." Bisklow added.

"Right?" Fried chuckled.

"Shoot." Bisklow cursed. "And I was excited about taking Laxus' spot too."

"That's not the important thing." Fried replied. "It's all about Fairy Tail. Besides, Laxus will come back some day, count on it."

"Anyway, Lucy and Cana," Bisklow mused. "Didn't figure we'd actually run into those two."

"Lucky them, huh?" Ulyo joked. "Now, I wonder who's the unlucky sap to run into Gildarts." She thought.

* * *

On Route E, Natsu sneezed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	53. Arc 6: Mest

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 51 out, this is Chapter 52 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 52: Mest

* * *

"Gray, Loke." Lucy beamed, the pair exiting from the cave. "I figured you two would pass the first test."

"Congratulations for now." Cana added.

"We were lucky and got the peaceful route." Levy looked at her partner.

"Lucky?" the Steel Dragon Slayer fumed. "I didn't get to smack anyone!"

"So, we're the only ones to pass the first exam?" Gray wondered.

"Where's Natsu?" Loke mused.

"He's over there." Happy gestured.

"What's wrong with him?" Gray was puzzled.

"You see…" Happy shrugged.

"Now then, I think everyone is here." Ulyo stated as she and Makarov entered the clearing.

"I will now announce the results to date." Makarov declared. "Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bisklow in battle, and passed through."

"What?" Gray exclaimed.

"Natsu and Happy managed to get pass Gildarts _somehow_, and passed through." Ulyo added.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray shouted.

"Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck." Ulyo gave the unlikely pair a smile. "Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through, although, I'll appreciate it if you two don't use _that_ attack on Wendy again." She trained at a _look_ at the two males.

"Fine." Gray waved. "Did Juvia fail? What, Gramps?" he gaped, Makarov in aghast mode.

"Juvia and Lisanna hit upon… _her_." Ulyo sighed.

"That female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!" Makarov panicked.

"Then all that's left is Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy noted.

"But if we consider what's left, they must have taken the route…" Cana mused.

"Mirajane…" both girls gaped.

"Hold it!" Elfman voiced, he and Evergreen entering the clearing. "We beat Onee-chan."

"Incredible." Makarov was stunned.

"How did you beat Mira?" Happy wondered.

"I can't say… as a Man." Elfman replied.

"Let's just say they managed to find an opening to slip through." Ulyo chuckled, she and Makarov having seen what the pair did to get past the oldest Strauss via the tracker lacrima.

"Anyway," Makarov coughed. "The teams that passed the first test are: Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen. Those five teams. Now we will begin the second test. I will announce the details for the second test of the S-class Mage Advancement Exam. The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild Master."

"You have only 6 hours." Ulyo laid down the deadline. "Remember, 6 hours. We'll be waiting at Mavis' grave."

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu took off, after Makarov and Ulyo left.

"Wait a sec," Ulyo blinked, stopping in her tracks. "Did we tell them they have to deal with giant killer bugs, man eating plants, all kinds of large predators, quicksand, and other such dangerous terrain?"

"Nah, they'll find out on their own." Makarov waved.

* * *

Everyone else sneezed simultaneously as they were chased by said predators.

* * *

"What?" Erza gaped after Mirajane recounted her battle to the gathered group in the examiners' tent. "Elfman and Evergreen are getting married?"

"And while I was still blanked out, they landed some attacks." Mira smiled.

"Hold it." Erza demanded. "When's the wedding? And wait, when did those two start…"

"No," Mira corrected. "I think it was just a plan to throw me off guard. Guess I have a long way to go."

"Is it really just a plan?" Erza was not convinced.

"Those two?" Mira chuckled. "I don't really see it. I mean, if they get married and have a kid…"

"Don't cry, Mira." Erza assured, Mira's imagination going wild. "It's cute the way you imagined it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	54. Arc 6: Makarov's Charge

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 52 out, this is Chapter 53 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 53: Makarov's Charge

* * *

"I'm halting the exam." Erza summoned the warning signal flare, after she and Juvia arrived at the battle site, Gajeel having defeated Kawazu and Yomazu. "All hands, deploy for battle. Condition red. Prepare to intercept.

* * *

"An enemy?" Makarov wondered, spotting the red flare.

"Grimoire Heart." Ulyo stated, keeping her Mirror Talisman.

"On this island?" Makarov echoed. "That's not good."

* * *

"What's that?" Lucy exclaimed.

"A red signal." Loke realized, he and Gray hiding behind a wall.

"An enemy…" the ice mage concluded.

"Why now?" Cana snapped. "This is my final exam. Even though I wish to drop out of the Guild… you've got to be kidding me! I'm continuing this exam!"

"Calm down, Cana." Gray chided, both he and Loke emerged from their hiding place.

"Everyone feels the same way." Loke agreed.

"Why are you two here?" Cana blinked.

"We just happened upon you." Gray replied, cutting Loke off. "Anyway, who cares? An enemy is coming, this is no time for exams."

"Let's head towards the emergency gathering area." Loke suggested. "We don't have enough information now."

"What's going to happen?" Lucy sighed. "Seriously?"

* * *

"A red signal flare." Makarov mused. "Signifying an incoming enemy attack. What have things come to? Mavis," he turned to the stone grave. "Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis Vermillion, I have led the enemy here to Fairy Tail's holy ground. How far have I failed you? This is all my responsibility. I swear I will accept punishment for this. So therefore… at least… protect the young ones."

* * *

"Hey!" Lucy whined. "Where's the meeting point again?"

"It's a portable base." Loke replied, the quartet running off. "Going through these ruins is a shortcut."

"Why are we doing this when we should be searching for the grave?" Lucy wondered.

"This is ridiculous!" Cana snapped. "Why'd this have to happen _now_?"

* * *

"Begone!" the giant Makarov stood between the Grimoire Heart mother ship and the island.

* * *

"People are coming from the sky." Loke warned as the bubbles Caprico were carrying broke apart in the sky.

"The weather forecast never said anything about this." Lucy exclaimed.

"Hold up, give me a break here." Gray muttered. "Are those all humans?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	55. Arc 6: Lost Magic

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 53 out, this is Chapter 54 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 54: Lost Magic

* * *

"Stop messing with me!" Cana snapped. "Wind Edge!" she let loose her wind card magic.

"Cana is really in a fighting mood…" Loke joked.

"Not only did they break up the exam, they're trampling on our sacred ground." Gray growled. "We ain't letting them off easy!" he slammed an 'Ice Make: Hammer' at the goons surrounding him.

"Cana, control your anger!" Mercury barked, already in her Senshi form. "Blizzard Storm!" her ice shards blowing away the underlings about to backstab the Card Mage.

"Sorry…" Cana mumbled. "Thanks for that."

"There's no end to them." Lucy remarked. "It's just one right after another."

"But they aren't very tough." Loke pointed out.

"All they have to their advantage is numbers." Lucy mused,

"Either way, this isn't going to end well for us." Cana noted. "If we continue to fight like this, we'll run out of magic power, not to mention stamina."

"Then, I should summon Taurus or Sagittarius…" Lucy stated.

"Wait, Lucy." Loke stopped his owner. "You should conserve your magic power."

"If you chumps wanna pick a fight with Fairy Tail, bring on someone a little tougher!" Gray demanded.

"Gray, don't jinx us." Mercury warned.

"Damn, this is really tiring." Gray panted, the group having taken out the majority of the lackeys.

"But we've almost cleaned them out." Loke reminded.

"Then, let's take down the rest all at once." Cana declared.

"But these guys are probably attacking everyone else too." Lucy reminded.

"What?" Gray snorted. "Against these guys, everyone'll be fine."

"Ensui," Mercury brought out her ice blade. "Second Dance: White Moon!" an ice pillar erupted from the ground, taking the rest of the goons skywards.

"Wow, Mercury." Gray joked, looking up. "I think they might have cleared the stratosphere."

"Save your wise cracks for later, lover." Mercury scolded.

"Is that a promise?" Gray teased.

"I sense…" Loke frowned. "Be careful. Up there!" he turned.

"They cannot beat you." Caprico remarked. "This is a waste of time. Your opponent will be meh."

"A goat." Lucy gaped.

"A goat… I think." Cana nodded.

"What's wrong?" Gray looked at his partner.

"It's…" Loke frowned. "He's different from the grunts we were fighting. Anyway, suck it up for round two."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	56. Arc 6: The World of Great Magic

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 54 out, this is Chapter 55 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 55: The World of Great Magic

* * *

"Meh?" Mercury echoed.

"What is this guy?" Gray wondered. "I can sense some disturbing magic…"

"What is he?" Cana snorted. "A goat, obviously."

"Meh name is Caprico." Caprico introduced himself. "One of the 7 Kin of Purgatory."

"7 Kin of Purgatory…" Lucy blinked. "That means…"

"So there're 7 of you higher ups?" Cana readied her cards.

"How is he doing this?" Lucy wondered, Caprico having forced the group apart.

"Our attacks haven't hit even once." Cana cursed.

"Loke!" Gray barked.

"Yeah!" Loke agreed, both males attacked, Caprico blocking off the kicks with relative ease.

_And again?_ Lucy blinked when Caprico knocked both mages off their feet. _And this strange sense… like he's from a different world. What in the world could it be?_

"Even against all 5 of us…" Gray hissed.

"Give me a break!" Cana snapped. "I don't have time to play with some goat! Mercury move!"

"I don't get it." Lucy was confused, Caprico dodging yet another of Mercury's sword swipes. "He's not using magic to dodge it. And he doesn't seem to be able to predict our attacks like Cobra."

"I don't know why, but I've felt it like from the start," Gray added. "This feeling like our attacks won't hit."

"It's not your imagination." Mercury assured, skidding to a stop beside him. "I've figured out who he is; in front of him, we're powerless."

_Caprico…_ Loke came to the same conclusion. _There's no mistake. It must be him. This is bad, Lucy._

"The World of Great Magic?" Lucy echoed after Caprico informed them of their purpose. "What is that?"

"A world of magic governed by chaos and darkness." Caprico replied. "When Zeref becomes the king of this world, the World of Great Magic will be complete."

"Everyone without magic will be eliminated?" Cana echoed.

"That's not right!" Lucy protested. "That's a horrible world where no one gains anything."

"Master Hades has not informed meh of his true intentions." Caprico added. "But perhaps it will be a land of those who know the depths of magic. Zeref is on this island. When weh get our hands on him, the world will beh enveloped in magic and reborn anew."

"This is stupid." Gray hissed, readying his magic. "I hope you're prepared for the consequences when you make a mess outta someone else's house."

"Meh orders are two." Caprico lowered his stance. "The first is to capture Zeref and hand him over the Master Hades. The second is to wipe out Fairy Tail."

"Wipe us out?" Gray snorted. "Just try it."

"Wait." Loke stepped up. "I'll fight him. If he calls himself one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory, then we should assume that there are 6 more at his level. The rest of you, search of the other Kin of Purgatory and defeat them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray demanded. "Even all 4 of us can't scratch him."

"That's because of his magic." Mercury explained. "An ancient magic: Human Subordination Magic. It's magic that allows you to command a human's fighting power or magic for a time. It's also known as the Magic of Kings."

"But that magic won't work on me, a Celestial Spirit." Loke added, returning back to his Leo form. "Plus, you may have already realized it, but he's also a Spirit."

"The Goat, Capricorn." Mercury declared.

"In that case, we'll…" Lucy started.

"Don't say anything." Leo cut her off. "I've requested a one-on-one match between two Spirits, Capricorn."

"I see." Caprico noted. "I had thought you'd totally forgotten that you were a Spirit too, Leo."

"Go, everyone." Leo instructed.

"Leo is right." Mercury agreed. "As long as we're under his spell, we can't fight for real."

"Let's leave this to Loke." Gray concurred.

"You could tell from the fight before, right?" Leo turned to his owner. "Humans can't beat this guy."

"But if two Spirits are fighting each other, I have to be…" Lucy protested.

"Hurry and go!" Leo barked.

"Good. I'm worried about the other." Gray admitted, Lucy relenting. "Let's go."

"That girl…" Caprico frowned.

"Regulus, give me the power…" Leo powered up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	57. Arc 6: Human Gate

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 55 out, this is Chapter 56 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 56: Human Gate

* * *

"What's wrong?" Gray inquired when Lucy stopped in her tracks. "We don't have time to stand around."

"Right," Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry. But I think it'd be better to go back."

"I know how you feel," Mercury remarked. "But we can't."

"Loke had a reason for what he did." Gray agreed.

"That magic is his," Cana added. "We'd get in his way if we were around."

"Come on," Gray smirked. "You shouldn't be worried. He's the leader of the 12 Zodiac Gates, remember? Go ahead and believe in him."

"You're right." Lucy relented.

"Let's get together with the others and go search for the enemy." Cana took the lead. "What's the matter?" she blinked, Lucy's key pouch starting glowing golden.

"Did something happen to Loke?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Lucy beamed. "He says he won. He said he'll explain more later, but Capricorn is on our side now. Also, he needs to regain his energy, so he's returning to the Spirit World as my spirit again."

"What?" Gray gaped. "Hold it! What about being my partner, huh?"

"He said to tell you he's sorry, Gray." Lucy explained.

"Screw that!" Gray fumed. "I haven't given up on being S-class yet. Sheesh."

"Hold up a second, Lucy." Cana voiced. "Why don't we split up and search for the 7 Kin of Purgatory?"

"But I don't wanna go alone." Lucy shivered.

"Don't worry!" Cana assured. "I'll protect you, Lucy."

"So, you mean split into two groups, not 'split up'." Gray realized.

"What?" Cana joked. "Wanna mix it up with the girls?"

"I don't know…" Mercury teased. "I mean, he's seen more of me than any other male have."

"Oh…" Cana smirked playfully.

"That's not what I meant!" Gray exclaimed. "I think it'd be smarter to attack with everyone together."

"I want to attack the enemy as soon as possible." Cana argued. "That way we can resume the S Class exam. That's why we should split up and search."

"Fine then." Mercury sighed. "We'll split up here."

* * *

"You just _love_ teasing me, don't you?" Gray deathpanned, the quartet going their own separate ways.

"We're girls, love." Ulyo giggled. "We gossip."

"Got that right." Gray muttered.

"What was that?" Ulyo smiled sweetly.

"Nothing." Gray answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	58. Arc 6: Dead-End of Despair

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 56 out, this is Chapter 57 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 57: Dead-End of Despair

* * *

"Damn it, they never show up when you search for them." Gray complained. "Where are these 7 Kin of Purgatory guys?"

"Gray, you know what they say about Murphy's Law, right?" Ulyo deathpanned.

"Whatever." Gray shrugged. "And that Cana sure was in a foul mood. Did she run out of booze and… Wait… Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her drink since we got to Tenroujima. Is she going cold turkey?"

"Gray, this is _Cana_ we're talking about." Ulyo reminded.

"Good point." Gray nodded. "This way." He hushed her, the pair hiding behind a tree when they heard a rustle in the bushes. _I sense someone._

"Soon, you'll return to being the true king, Zeref…" Ultear muttered, heaving the unconscious Zeref off.

_Zeref?_ Gray mused. _That man she's carrying on her shoulder? Ul!_ He was stunned when he focused on Ultear.

"Aneue…" Ulyo breathed. "Ultear-nee-sama…"

"Ulyo, don't have a breakdown here!" Gray hissed. "She's Grimoire Heart, our enemy. Come on," he pulled her off. "We're following them."

"What's this…" Ulyo choked, Meredy's 'Sensory Link' was linked to her. "Lost Magic: Maguilty Sense." She recognized the seal on her wrist. Mere minutes later, she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain when Meredy's attack hit Juvia on the arm. "What in the world…" she panted, Juvia's onslaught backfiring with Meredy cast the 'Three Spread Sensory Link' spell. "Is that you, Juvia?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	59. Arc 6: Tears of Vigour

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 57 out, this is Chapter 58 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 58: Tears of Vigour

* * *

"A fight well fought, Juvia." Ulyo muttered, the chain on her wrist vanishing after Meredy's consciousness faded off. "Your emotions, I'll make sure…"

"Crap!" Gray cursed, placing himself between the two sisters as Ultear appeared before them.

"Following me?" the older mage mused.

"I see." Gray noted. "I bet you hate my guts, don't you?"

"Ulyo, Gray…" Ultear started. "I've wanted to see you for so long. Don't worry. I'm on your side, see."

"Our ally?" Gray echoed. "But I…"

"I know." Ultear cut him off. "You don't have to say it. Ul's death was not your fault. My mother was only protecting her daughter and students. I think of it with pride."

"Don't lie to me." Gray muttered. "I don't really care what you think of me. But I can't think Ul would be proud of what you're doing."

"About Zeref?" Ultear inquired.

"That's right." Gray snapped. "Deliroa was the reason that Ul gave up her life. And it was Zeref who created that thing, right? You guys are crazy to use Zeref to create some nutty world that makes no sense."

"You're wrong, Gray." Ultear defended. "What I'm trying to do is what my mother… Is what Ul wanted."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	60. Arc 6: Tenroujima

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 58 out, this is Chapter 58 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 59: Tenroujima

* * *

"I don't understand." Gray remarked. "You wanted to meet me?"

"That's right." Ultear confirmed. "I've been searching for you two all this time. You, Gray, were the most loved of Ul's student, and Ulyo and I are Ul's daughters. We're almost like siblings. Of course I have no reason to hate you…"

"Hold it!" Gray cut in. "I'm not buying this all of a sudden. You're our enemy, right?"

"It's true that I'm a member of Grimoire Heart." Ultear admitted. "But even though we stand against each other, I'm sure we can speak heart-to-heart. The three of us follow the path Ul set for us, after all."

* * *

"What's going on?" Gray winced, suddenly feeling his magic drained.

"Could it be…" Ulyo realized, feeling the side-effects more severely. "The Tenrou Tree…"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	61. Arc 6: Frozen Spirit

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 59 out, this is Chapter 60 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 60: Frozen Spirit

* * *

"Sounds like he fell the Tenrou Tree." Ultear mused. "He's stealing the magic power from all the people with the mark of Fairy Tail."

"What the hell is happening?" Gray demanded.

"I suspect this was an order from Master Hades." Ultear concluded. "Looks like your magic power is back to normal." She noted, Erza having defeated Azuma.

"Ul's… will?" Gray echoed.

"You're free to believe me or not." Ultear added, picking Zeref up. "I'm taking Zeref and leaving this island. You… defeat Hades. With Ul's spell, 'Iced Shell', you should be able to defeat him. Please, you're the only ones who can carry out what Ul and I wished for."

"All right." Gray relented. "I will defeat Hades."

"'Iced Shell' requires the caster to give up their life." Ulyo reminded.

"I know." Gray replied. "I know full well."

"Thank you." Ultear remarked.

"Back off." Gray frowned. "This isn't for you, or for Ul. It's for the Guild."

"You know I don't believe a word she said, right?" Ulyo asked, leaning her head on Gray's shoulder.

"You don't need to tell me a second time." Gray snorted. "Let's go."

* * *

"Bubble Lift!" Ulyo moved the unconscious Juvia out of harm's way, Gray's ice wall stopping Ultear's blade.

"Gray, Ulyo!" Meredy gaped.

"We thought as much." Ulyo snorted.

"I'm surprised." Ultear remarked. "When did you catch on?"

"What, you think you could _actually_ fool my Mirror?" Ulyo shot back. "We never believed a damn thing you said!"

"I see." Ultear chuckled. "So, you pretended to believe me in order to find out my true aim. You naughty children."

"I've decided never to use that magic again." Gray declared. "No matter what Ul wanted, I have my own will. I'm going to continue living, along with my friends."

"Sheesh, I guess you're not such good children, after all." Ultear sighed. "I had hoped you'd get lucky and get rid of Hades for me. Honestly, I really didn't want to fight you. After all, you're one of that woman's beloved students. You've chosen the most painful way to die, you know."

"Bring it on, rotten daughter." Gray growled. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson in your mother's place."

"About that, you've made one big mistake." Ultear grinned. "I am the leader of the 7 Kin of Purgatory. You don't stand a chance against me."

Gray cut off her gloating by hammering a ice-covered fist into her face.

"I really, _really _need to teach him how to control his anger." Ulyo muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	62. Arc 6: The Power of 'Life'

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 60 out, this is Chapter 61 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 61: The Power of 'Life'

* * *

"Don't worry about me." Ultear assured. "Hurry and take Zeref to the escape point."

"Juvia, snap out of it." Ulyo barked.

"Roger, Ulyo-sama!" Juvia was on her feet.

"Juvia, after them." Ulyo instructed. "Don't let them have Zeref."

"My leg…" Juvia winced, her thigh had not yet recovered from her previous injuries. "But if Ulyo-sama's orders, pain like this is nothing!"

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray countered with his spell, Ultear's 'Time Arc' magic gaining the upper hand on him.

"I'll just fast-forward this ice's 'time' to the future." Ultear evaporated the ice. "Evaporate."

"'Arc of Time', huh?" Ulyo mused.

"To the future!" Ultear caused the ice lance to vanish.

"Damn it…" Gray cursed. "My Ice Magic is useless."

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Ultear snorted. "After all, 'Arc of Time' is a magic I learnt in order to kill Moulding Magic users like my mother."

"Ensui." Ulyo summoned her sword. "Juhaku." Stabbing the blade into the ground, small particles of ice filled the air as she froze the Teal Orbs, giving Gray the reprieve he needed.

"To kill Ul, you say." Gray glared.

"I always hated her." Ultear admitted, sending another wave of Teal Orbs at the pair. "It's futile." She fast-forwarded Gray's shield and let the orbs slam into the two.

"Ul…" Gray readied another spell. "She was always thinking about you!"

"Your point is…?" Ultear taunted, nullifying Gray's 'Ice Make: Cocoon' with her 'Arc of Time'.

"It's so sad…" Gray took the chance and moved in front of her, his fist clocked back. "All the things she can't convey to you now!"

"Is it going to be a physical battle now that your ice is sealed?" Ultear taunted, slamming Gray into a wall.

"I'll strike you down with ice." Gray stood back up. "I'll strike you down with Ul's magic."

"My magic, 'Arc of Time', manipulates the 'time' of all things." Ultear explained. "If ice goes to the future, it will eventually evaporate. If it goes back to the past, it becomes water once more."

"I believe in Ul's Molding Magic." Gray remarked, preparing his 'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' spell.

"You cannot defeat me with ice." Ultear declared. "Molding Magic will be of no use to you at all."

"Your darkness…" Gray swore, cutting himself on the waist and freezing his blood. "I will… seal it."

"I told you ice won't work." Ultear snapped. _Time…_ she was stunned when Gray attacked. _Won't move!_ "What's going on?"

"You can't move the time of living things, if I recall correctly." Ulyo stated. "Damn, that hurt."

_Red ice… _Ultear noticed. _It can't be…_ _he froze his own blood! Give a man rope enough and he'll hang himself…_ she mused. _What tenacity… nevertheless… I cannot lose!_

"That stance…" Gray recognized.

_Until I reach the Great World of Magic!_ Ultear swore. "Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!"

"First Dance: White Ripple!" Ulyo countered the ice rose bush with a wave of ice avalanche.

"I never thought…" Gray admitted. "That I would be seeing that again. Ul's magic… I should have expected it. After all, the two of you have the same blood flowing in you."

"SHUT UP!" Ultear roared, unleashing an 'Ice Make: Bloom' at the pair.

"Why you!" Ulyo hissed, using one of the vines as leverage and tackled her older sister, both siblings tumbling over the cliff and into the ocean. "What happened to you that made you this way?" she screamed.

"I said shut up!" Ultear barked. "As if someone like you would understand! I was abandoned by my mother!"

* * *

In the sea, Ultear recalled how she had been a test subject in the Bureau of Magic Development as a child. Once, she managed to escape the facility and returned home to her mother. However, she had seen her mother with three other kids, Ulyo, Gray and Lyon, where she had been happy, causing her to think Ul got rid of her and replaced her with those three kids. She returned to the facility in order to acquire the power she needed to take revenge on her mother. That was when she met Hades, learned of Zeref and joined Grimoire Heart to train under Hades to learn of a type of Lost Magic, Arc of Time.

_Help me! _Ul's pleading voice echoed in the water.

_What was that voice?_ Ultear was stunned.

_Help me!_ Ul's pleas sound again. _Please!_

_There it is again…!_ Ultear's eyes widened.

_This child was born with far too much magic power!_ Ul begged, cradling the unconscious Ultear.

_What's this?_ Ultear wondered. _Memories of my mother?_

_All that magic power is too much for her little body!_ Ul wept. _She's burning up with a fever!_

_For a condition like hers, there's a specialized treatment facility._ One of the Bureau's members informed the worried mother.

_My mother's memories…_ Ultear gaped. _Why am I seeing it now? S-he melted away at Garuna Island and was washed away by the ocean. The ocean… am I inside my mother?_

_She died?_ Ul echoed after the Bureau informed her. _What do you mean, she died? How could this be? How could this have happened?_

_No matter the reason, she's dead._ The then Brain informed the mother.

_But didn't you promise you would treat her?_ Ul sobbed. _You're supposed to be a specialized facility! But you…!_

_Unfortunately, that child's magic power was much too powerful._ Brain's assistant lied. _She was a case even we couldn't help._

_It's best that you don't see her body._ Brain advised and walked off.

_No way…_ Ul sobbed. _Wait… give back my daughter! Give back my Ultear!_

_It's not how I remembered it… at all…_ Ultear was shocked.

"Second Dance: White Moon!" Ulyo was underneath her sister, summoning an ice pillar that erupted from the sea bed and sending both siblings upwards. "Mother once told me a story about you." She added, shattering the ice. "Before your grave; she told me that when you were born, she felt a light shining in her heart and she dreamt of a future full of hope for you. The power of 'life': she couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. Mother and I, we never forgot about you, Aneue." she whispered, both sisters floating in the water.

"I wanted to go to the Great World of Magic…" Ultear whispered, tightening her hug around her sister. "And return myself in a time before I hated mother. All I wanted was to be with mother just one more time…"

* * *

"My fight is over." Ultear confessed, Gray having pulled both sisters out of the sea.

"But our battle is far from finished." Ulyo declared, Gray bandaging his wound with his shirt.

"You can't win against Hades." Ultear warned.

"Yeah, we know." Gray admitted. "It'd be impossible to do it by ourselves."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	63. Arc 6: Daybreak at Tenrou Island

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 61 out, this is Chapter 62 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 62: Daybreak at Tenrou Island

* * *

_I'm counting on you, everyone._ Ulyo prayed, now in her Guardian Fairy form and flying towards the fallen Tenrou Tree, the battle against Hades had finally begun on the mother-ship. "And now," she turned to the dying tree. "This is most probably my final job. Mavis-sama, please lend me the strength in order to save the Tenrou Tree," she brought her Jade Lotus between her palms. "Maximum Burst!" she released her Fairy Dust.

* * *

"Huh?" Wendy blinked, after Natsu pummeled Hades, the Exceeds having found and destroyed the 'Devil's Heart'.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"No way…" Gray gaped, the Tenrou Tree slowing rejuvenating.

"The Tenrou Tree…" Wendy breathed.

"Has returned to its original state." Lucy finished.

* * *

Underneath the Tenrou Tree, both sisters had used their magic, Ultear's 'Arc of Time' and Ulyo's Fairy Dust' to revive the tree.

"Reborn anew…" Ultear panted.

"Aneue!" Ulyo gasped.

"Isn't it 'nee-san'?" Ultear smiled.

"Hai." Ulyo beamed.

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, her Guild mark shining brightly. "This is…"

"Our crests are shining…" Wendy gaped, her mark burning bright.

"Our magic power…" Erza gasped.

"Has returned." Gray finished.

Their magic restored, the group renewed their attack on Hades.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Makarov barked, having arrived at the battered battlefield, along with the rest of the Guild. "Get off this island immediately!" he ordered.

With the scattered troops retreating, everyone rejoiced.

"It's good to have you back." Makarov told his grandson. "Did you think I was gonna say something like that, you shit-for-brains?" he roared. "What were you thinking stepping foot on Tenrou Island after you were still being exiled?"

"Shut up, old man." Laxus muttered.

"Master, calm down." Ulyo soothed.

"Laxus…" Freed gaped, the Raijinshu trembled at the sight of their leader. "You made it back, Laxus!" the trio jumped their leader.

"How annoying…" Laxus mumbled.

"Master is just as strict and relentless as ever." Ulyo shrugged.

"I suppose." Mirajane agreed. "_Still_ being expelled, huh?"

"Okay then, let's continue with the exam!" Natsu cheered.

"Right now?" Happy echoed.

"That last part of the test had interference, so it doesn't count." Natsu grinned. "So this time, let's handle it simply. We'll decide it by battle."

"Did something get knocked loose in your head?" Gajeel snapped. "You really think you can win against me while you're still beat up?"

"Piece of cake!" Natsu retorted. "Right now, I've got the 'Lightning Flame Dragon'…."

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed, Natsu falling over.

"Natsu!" Levy gaped.

"It's a side effect from eating any magic other than fire." Erza mused.

"For the time being, why don't we head back to camp?" Ulyo suggested. "All your bodies could really need some rest."

"Wait a sec." Lucy started. "Do I have to carry Natsu?"

"Don't worry." Happy assured. "I'll be here to cheer you on."

"I have _no_ idea what's going on back there." Ulyo sighed, Capricorn having summoned himself to carry Lucy, Natsu and Happy

"They've gotten used to each other already." Gray chuckled.

* * *

"But, how did the Tenrou Tree turn back to normal after being destroyed?" Erza was puzzled, everyone gathered back at camp.

_Ultear…_ Gray mused. _It couldn't be…_

"You guys…" Juvia wailed, crawling out from the bushes. "I'm so sorry... Juvia let Zeref get away…"

"Hai, hai, hai…" Ulyo patted the water mage's head soothingly.

"All that's left is Gildarts." Lucy remarked.

"Yeah…" Cana nodded, slipping her coconut.

"By the way, I heard you were exiled?" Gildarts teased the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "What a loser."

"Piss off, pops!" Laxus twitched, Cana spitting out her drink.

"Gildarts, I challenge you…" Natsu declared.

"You'd better get some rest." Gildarts advised, knocking the Fire Dragon Slayer out with a singlep punch.

"In one blow?" Laxus blinked.

"Looks like it became a line." Levy joked, the injured mages all lined up to get healing from the group's medics.

"Make sure you don't overexert yourselves." Carla advised.

"Ulyo, Wendy, shall we switch?" Erza asked, now in her nurse's outfit.

"You don't have any healing powers, do you?" Ulyo reminded, recalling how Erza had _epically_ failed her bandaging lessons.

"The difference in ability hardly matters when it comes to battle, Ulyo." Erza declared. "The only thing that's being tested is your will."

"Is this a battle?" Wendy wondered.

"There she goes again." Ulyo sighed, Erza settling herself on a crate nearby.

"Come on, be honest with me." The swordswoman smirked. "Tell me where it hurts. I think we should start taking your temperature, or would you prefer an injection?"

"Geez, and here I was wondering what she was gonna do." Gray sighed.

"That's crazy." Gajeel added, Natsu nodding in agreement.

"Men!" Carla gaped, the males all gathered in line before Erza.

"Well, it's a good opportunity to get some rest." Levy soothed the two healers.

"I suppose it must be the difference in our chest sizes." Wendy went into depressed mode.

"Gajeel…" Levy growled, Erza bandaging Gray and Gajeel together.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Ulyo joked.

"Ditto for a certain Ice Make mage." Levy blinked.

Too true." Ulyo chuckled.

"Master," Mirajane thought to ask. "What are we going to do about the exam?"

"That's right." Makarov declared. "Even if we wanna have it resumed, I think it's best we return to the Guild first."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	64. Arc 6: The Right to Love

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 62 out, this is Chapter 63 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 63: The Right to Love

* * *

"Everyone, listen up." Makarov addressed the group. "I have an important announcement to make. Starting the day we get back to the Guild from Tenrou Island, all the girls must wear uniforms. I limit it to nurse uniforms or swimwear."

"I see." Erza mused. "That's something to look forward to."

"Master…" Ulyo growled, her senbon needles between her fingers.

"Be serious here." Mirajane, too, went into threatening mode.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Makarov shivered.

"What did you say?" came the unison exclaim from Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel.

"I told you," Makarov repeated. "We're suspending the S-rank mage promotion exam this time. It can't be helped, considering all the things that have happened."

"Among the candidates, there are Council members who snuck in." Ulyo reminded.

"Grimoire Heart was interfering too." Mirajane added.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Makarov relented. "This is a special exception. Let's go ahead and start the final exam. If you can beat me, I'll promote you to S-class, Natsu."

"All right." Natsu grinned. "I'll all fired up! Here I go!" he jumped at Makarov, who immediately sent him into a tree via an enlarged punch.

"I admit defeat…" Natsu surrendered.

"That's fast!" Ulyo gaped, wide-eyed.

* * *

Later, Cana had confessed to Gildarts that she was his daughter when high in the skies, shadows in the clouds reveal that Acnologia was on its way.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	65. Arc 6: Let's Join Hands

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 63 out, this is Chapter 64 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 64: Let's Join Hands

* * *

"What's going on?" Levy wondered, hearing a low rumbling sound.

"It's probably the worms in Lucy's stomach, or something." Gajeel snorted.

"Hey Gajeel, keep your insensitive remarks to yourself." Levy defended her best friend.

"Looks like I'll have to prepare lots of food." Mirajane remarked.

"I was just kidding." Gajeel stated.

"Jokes aside, there's no denying that strange rumbling sound." Gray agreed.

"Here you go, Wendy." Mirajane placed the cup on the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Thanks for doing this, even though you're injured too, Mira." Wendy remarked.

"It's all right." Mirajane assured. "I'm doing this because I want to."

"Way to go, nee-chan." Elfman praised. "You're a man."

"I have _no_ idea how that can be applied here." Ulyo shook her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elfman twitched, turning to Evergreen who had hit him on the head.

"Man this, man that." Evergreen hissed. "You sure get to my nerves."

"The two of you get along really well." Mirajane beamed as the pair argued.

"You're wrong!" both mages snapped.

"Well, the two of you _do_ know that there's a fine line between love and hate, right?" Ulyo joked.

"What was that?" Evergreen winced, a loud roar thundering through the campsite.

"The cry of a dragon…" Wendy recognized.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy ran into the scene.

"Are you okay?" Cana looked at her father who was grimacing from his injuries.

"My old wounds are starting to hurt…" Gildarts muttered. "There's no mistake about it. It's him. He's coming."

"Look up!" Pantherlily alerted the group. "Something's coming."

"What's that?" Gray gaped as Acnologia emerged from the clouds.

"The black dragon of the apocalypse." Makarov stated.

"Acnologia?" Ulyo breathed.

"Yeah, it's him all right." Gildarts confirmed.

"It's coming down!" Fried warned.

"Are we gonna have to fight him?" Natsu asked as Acnologia landed before them.

"That's not it, Natsu." Gildarts corrected. "We should no longer think about winning or losing, but focus on how to best escape from him. In fact, we should be wondering who'd be able to survive this encounter. This is bad!" He barked. "All of you get out of here!"

His warning came too late as Acnologia let out a roar, demolishing the forest.

"Is this for real?" Natsu gaped in shock. "The entire forest just disappeared."

"He…" Gildarts started. "Tch, admiring his handiwork from above huh?" he looked up.

"Which means that was just a 'greeting'." Ulyo realized.

"Everyone's still alive, right?" Gildarts shouted. "We don't have time to waste being afraid. We're getting off this island now."

"Gray…" Juvia blinked, the ice mage having carrying her in his back.

"He's coming back!" Gildarts barked. "Hurry to the ship!"

"Run!" Erza ordered. "We're all going back to Fairy Tail!"

At that, everyone turned tail and fled.

"Bisklow, Fried!" Evergreen shouted, Acnologia having caught up with the two mages. "Elfman!" she spread her wings, Acnologia's tail taking out the Take-Over mage.

"Don't, Ever!" Erza warned.

"Why you!" Natsu snapped, Acnologia slapping Evergreen and Elfman to the ground. "Old man!" he gaped when Makarov enlarged in size.

"Run to the ship!" Makarov ordered, taking on Acnologia.

"It's useless." Gray remarked. "There's no way he can fight that thing."

"Master, please stop." Ulyo pleaded. "If anything happens to you, the Guild will…"

"RUN!" Makarov roared. "You plan on even disobeying your master's final orders, you brats?"

"We're getting out of here, Natsu." Laxus pulled Natsu off.

_It's better this way._ Makarov mused, the youngsters taking the chance to flee. _You'll understand, some day; what's the meaning behind your tears. Does the death of one person make you sad? Can sadness itself kill a person? The answers lie in each and every one of your hearts. My brat, full of life! Now, live on! Into the future!_ "You damn thing!" he wrestled with the beast.

It was not long before Acnologia gained the upper hand, overpowering the injured Guild Master and pinning him to the ground.

"Crystal Release" Crystal Piercing Wave!" Ulyo was in her Guardian Fairy form, her stream of crystals giving Natsu the leverage he needed to jump at the dragon.

"Give our old man back!" Natsu demanded, crawling up the beast.

"Erza, you too?" Makarov blinked, reverted back to his normal form, the swordswoman standing before him.

"I was against this, you know." Laxus stated. "But, do you think they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind? It's your Guild, after all."

"Charge!" Erza gave the order.

"All of you, muster up everything you've got!" Laxus powered up. "Combine it with my lightning and Ulyo's Jade Lotus. We're gonna give this thing our compliments!"

"Natsu, make sure you dodge this!" Ulyo warned.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus fired his attack.

"Terrin Blumenblatt!" Erza added in her blades.

"Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray released his wave of icicles.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia let loose her attack.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy summoned her attack.

"Sagittarius, now!" Lucy summoned the archer.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane fired her energy blast; the Raijinshu fired their attacks simultaneously.

Ulyo channeled the combined energy beam into the Jade Lotus and released an even more powerful blast straight at Acnologia, just as Happy swooped in and carried Natsu off.

"This damn monster…" Laxus cursed. "It's still smiling even after taking on all our attacks."

"The rest is all up to you!" Ulyo barked. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy!"

With the Exceeds taking them to the skies, the three Dragon Slayers pulled a 'Fusion Trinity' with their breath attack.

"Did we succeed?" Erza wondered, Acnologia falling into the water.

"No." Gildarts corrected. "It isn't using the strength it used when it fought me. It's just playing with you."

"It flew!" Erza gasped, Acnologia bursting out from the ground.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel barked, seeing Acnologia powering up.

"Do we really have no choice?" Lucy sobbed. "Are we all gonna die here?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, put everything you've got into it, now." Erza instructed.

"There's not enough time to draw any runes." Fried cursed.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that doesn't require writing symbols." Levy reminded.

"Levy is right." Ulyo agreed. "Out of the three Great Magics of the Guild, 'Fairy Law' and 'Fairy Glitter' were already taken. Anyone wondered what happened to the last spell: 'Fairy Sphere'?"

"Everyone, focus your magic on Ulyo!" Lisanna realized what the Guild Guardian meant.

"Let's join hands." Mirajane held out her hand.

"We can't let it end here." Natsu agreed, reaching out to Lucy.

"Yeah, let's all go home together." Makarov teared, taking Laxus' hand; everyone surrounded Ulyo with joined hands.

"To Fairy Tail!" Ulyo declared, her butterfly wings changing into three pairs of stylized wings. "'Fairy Sphere'!" she cast the spell just as Acnologia released its attack and seemingly eradicating the island and everyone on it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	66. Arc 7: X791 Fairy Tail

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 64 out, this is Chapter 65 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 65: X791 Fairy Tail

* * *

Seven years had passed since the disappearance of Tenrou Island, when one day, the mages from Blue Pegasus informed the remaining mages from the declining Fairy Tail that the island had been found.

Traveling by ship, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Dory, Max and Warren arrived at the spot where Tenrou Island used to stand when they found the spectral form of Mavis floating on top of the ocean.

Spreading her arms, the first Master of Fairy Tail dispelled the 'Fairy Sphere' spell, revealing the unharmed island and led the search group in.

* * *

Sometime later, the Twilight Ogre debt collectors had arrived to collect the payment when someone kicked Teebo across the room before he could attack Romeo.

Romeo's eyes widened as Gay, Gajeel and Erza rampaged, taking out the rest of the Twilight Ogre mages.

"We're home!" Natsu grinned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Happy declared.

"You guys…!" Marco gaped.

"Is this for real?" Wakaba was astonished.

"So young!" Laki gashed.

"They haven't changed at all since 7 years." Nab teared.

"What happened?" Vijeteer wept.

"Well…" Lucy started.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Natsu stopped himself from having a nervous breakdown. "We just got hit by Acnologia's attack, and… what about everyone else?"

"Right here." Mavis replied from a branch. "My name is Mavis." She floated to the ground. "Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion." Turning, she led the rest to where everyone else was. "Back then, I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted all of it into magic power that allowed the Guild Guardian to activate the 'Fairy Sphere' spell. It's a magic that'll protect the Guild from any evil, an absolute defensive magic. However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state." She explained, addressing the entire group. "And though it was released, a span of 7 years had passed."

"What now…" Makarov beamed. "So the First protected us, huh…"

"No, I'm just an ethereal body." Mavis corrected. "Since I converted everyone's strength in magic, I had to give it my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side. Guild Guardian," she turned to Ulyo. "The 'Fairy Sphere' spell now belongs to you, along with your 'Believix' Fairy powers. It's become a wonderful Guild, Third." She smiled at Makarov and vanished.

* * *

"So she said." Makarov finished.

"You're all grown up, Romeo." Natsu beamed.

"Welcome back, Natsu-nii, everyone…" Romeo wept.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	67. Arc 7: Magical Ball

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 65 out, this is Chapter 66 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 66: Magical Ball

* * *

"Work! Work!" Natsu headed to the request board. "Let's see…"

"Natsu, how about this one?" Happy asked.

"Whoever catches the fugitive, Velveno, shall receive 4000000 jewels." Natsu read.

"That's great." Lucy beamed. "I'm broke with now, so that totally fits the bill."

"Well, we need the dough." Natsu shrugged. "So why not?"

"This Velveno is an escaped convict that Gray set out to catch a long time ago, isn't it?" Lucy mused. "Who's the client?"

"It says Count Balsamico…" Natsu frowned.

"Hey, I heard that Velveno guys is gonna show up at the Balsamico family's magic ball." Marco added. "I believe it's next Saturday."

"Wait a sec." Lucy started, stopping Natsu and Happy. "If you're going to participate in a ball, you'll have to practice dancing."

* * *

"We'll start with the basic steps." Lucy instructed, heading outdoors.

"Jeez, this is a pain…" Natsu muttered.

"What are Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee trying to do?" Romeo wondered.

"Social dancing." Happy replied.

"Social dancing is where a man and woman pair up and dance at a ball." Mirajane explained.

"That looks like fun." Gray noted.

"Please Gray," Mirajane turned to the ice mage. "Or have you forgotten what happened at the Harvest Ball the last time?"

"Don't remind me." Ulyo muttered.

"Hey, it's my first time." Gray defended. "Come on, Ulyo." He pulled his partner to the dance floor.

"I was once known as the 'Dancing Demon'." Erza stepped forward. "So if you want to learn social dancing, leave it to me. Reequip. All right, Natsu. Let's go. Dancing is all about… fighting spirit!"

"Guess this explains quite a lot of things." Ulyo joked, seeing Erza twirl Natsu around.

"You can _definitely_ see why she was called the 'Dancing Demon'." Gray shivered.

"I guess I'll have to be the one who teaches Natsu how to dance." Lisanna took over. "That's it, Natsu." She encouraged, spinning the Dragon Slayer around. "Let your shoulders relax."

"How can an adult be that delicate?" Elfman chided. "And you call yourself a Man?"

"Elfman, you're up next." Erza grabbed her next partner.

"Is this social dancing?" Wendy inquired. "It's lovely."

"Shall we dance?" Warren held out his hand.

"I'd love to." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy's great at dancing." Happy noted.

"But why is she dancing with Warren?" Carla asked.

"Shall we dance?" Happy held out his paw.

"If you insist…" Carla sighed.

"Well, this just got complicated." Ulyo mused, everyone pairing up.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray wondered.

"Over there." Ulyo nodded over to Capricorn and Lucy. "Lucy's Spirits sure are pretty carefree."

"Right…" Gray nodded.

* * *

"May I ask who you people are?" Aceto answered the door.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Aceto, the daughter of Balsamico, lord of this place." Aceto replied.

"I'm Ulyo from Fairy Tail." Ulyo introduced. "We've accepted the request from your father, the Count."

"In that case, I'll show you in." Aceto smiled. "This way, please."

* * *

"I'm Count Balsamico, the client." The Count stated. "Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request."

"Please elaborate." Ulyo requested.

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter." The Count explained.

"My apologies." Ulyo sighed, Erza slamming Natsu into the wall via a punch before his trademark 'foot-in-mouth' disease struck. "Please continue."

"Actually, my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball." The Count added. "For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down from generation to generation."

"Then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" Lucy surmised.

"Indeed," the Count agreed. "In truth, Velveno went after the ring seven years ago and failed. As a result, though, the husband selection process was ruined."

"But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't Velveno be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball?" Erza wondered.

"He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain." The Count explained. "It's a truly troublesome form of magic that lets him copy the magic powers of whatever mage he touches for a short period of time. I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno. Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison."

"We've got you covered." Natsu assured.

"We won't let you down, sir." Erza promised.

* * *

"Lucy, are you ready?" Erza asked, Lucy stepping out of the dressing room.

"Why are you in serious mode?" Lucy gaped, Erza decked in her formal wear.

"Work or not, this is the minimum amount of decorum due when participating in a ball." Erza declared.

"Do I look okay?" Wendy wondered, exiting.

"Wendy, you look super cute." Lucy gushed.

"Come on, the ball's curtain is going up." Erza announced.

"Erza is into this as much as she was acting that time." Ulyo chuckled. "But first Wendy and I have to cast Troia on Natsu."

* * *

Outside, Warren, Happy and Carla were using a surveillance lacrima to track down Velveno.

* * *

"Where are Natsu and the rest?" Lucy inquired.

"There they are." Wendy spotted the boys at the buffet table.

"Lucy and the girls are here." Natsu remarked.

"Then why don't we blend in with the other guests and dance?" Gray suggested.

"Hey there, baby." A male approached Erza. "Cut the rug with me."

"Fine." Erza accepted, Natsu and Gray approached the pair.

"Poor guy…" Ulyo giggled.

"I figured…" Lucy chuckled, Erza spinning her partner on the platform.

"About Erza, we, uh…" Natsu started.

"Don't have to worry about her." Gray finished.

"Shall we dance?" two males approached Lucy and Ulyo.

Before Natsu or Gray could cut in, two females grabbed both boys and started dancing.

"May I have this dance?" a lady approached Elfman before he could act.

Ditching their partners, Natsu and Gray hurried off to Elfman's rescue.

"Time for a new partner." Gray cut in, Natsu tackling the Take-Over mage off. "Being a guest here at the magical ball must mean you're a mage, right? What kind of magic do you use?"

"Oh my." The female remarked. "Before asking a lady about magic, it's proper for a gentleman to say what kind of magic he does first."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest on being a gentleman." Gray snorted.

"In that case, I'll show you mine first." The female shrugged. "Ice Make, Swan!"

"Ice Make: Kite!" Gray retaliated.

"Ice Make: Polar Bear!" the female mage countered.

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray dodged the beast, encaging it.

"Ice Bazooka!" the female mage whipped out her new weapon.

"Ice Cannon!" Gray countered with a BFG of his own.

"If you'll excuse me…" Erza took matters into her hands. "You two, that's enough!" she blasted both fighters off with her blade.

"Looks like things have gotten out of hand…" Ulyo sighed.

"As usual…" Lucy shook her head.

"Aceto has come out." Wendy blinked.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Aceto asked Erza.

"Why not?" Erza accepted.

"But why is Erza dancing?" Lucy wondered.

"Don't ask me." Natsu retorted.

"Would you care to dance?" a boy approached Wendy.

"Sure…" Wendy accepted.

"What the…" Natsu blinked when the clock chimed.

"It begins at last." The Count declared.

"The unveiling of the ring." Aceto added. "That giant grandfather's clock only opens once every seven years, releasing a device that displays the ring."

"And following Balsamico family tradition, whatever man can obtain the ring there has the ring to propose to my daughter." The Count announced. "Those of you men, who would propose to my daughter, go for that ring."

"Wendy, that guy is Velveno!" Warren shouted over his telepathy, he and Happy having found the boy who should be dancing with Wendy tied up and gagged in the grandfather's clock.

"Transformation Cancellation!" Velveno removed his guise. "Roar of the Sky Dragon! You've all witnessed me, Velveno, taking the Balsamico ring." He claimed possession of the jewelry.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu rose to the challenge, only to have Velveno counter with the same attack.

"While we were all dancing, I drained your power, too." Velveno grinned.

"Then, your opponent is me." Erza stepped up. "Gray, Elfman, keep Aceto safe. Reequip, Purgatory Armor!"

"It's no use." Velveno taunted, countering Erza with the same armor. "I've already copied the magic of every member of Fairy Tail here."

"Perfect." Natsu growled. "I've always wanted to throw down with a copycat, just to see how far he can take it."

"Hold it right there, boss." Velveno stopped him. "I didn't come here tonight to brawl with you guys. I failed the last time, but have waited patiently these seven years." He raised the ring. "To propose to you, Aceto."

"Propose?" Lucy blinked.

"We've been chums since we were kids." Velveno added. "But I've always been madly in love with you."

"I allowed you, the son of a servant, to be my daughter's playmate." The Count voiced. "Have you forgotten that debt?"

"Ever since you drove me out of the mansion, I came back again and again to visit Aceto, but every time you used the difference in our social positions as an excuse to turn me away at the gate." Velveno snorted. "For a while, I accepted your reasoning and gave up on Aceto. But because of that, my heart grew wild, and I got involved in crime, and before I knew it, ended up in prison."

"What's he going on about?" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu, it's alright." Ulyo cut in.

"But every minute I was in jail, I regretted not letting you know how I felt." Velveno admitted. "That's why I broke out, so I could take this chance that only comes around once every seven years. And this is the second time for it. Aceto." He knelt down. "Be my wife."

"Yes." Aceto beamed, ignoring the Count's protests.

"Aceto!" Velveno was overjoyed.

"Saw that coming." Ulyo chuckled.

"Velveno, I've been waiting for all this time for you, too." Aceto confessed. "Except, you'll have to turn yourself in and pay for your crimes, first."

"I'll do it." Velveno relented. Taking Aceto's hand, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Let's wish these two luck with a round of applause." Erza declared.

* * *

"All right." Erza announced, after the guards took Velveno away. "I say we dance the rest of the night away. To pray for Aceto's happiness."

"What a way for it to turn out…" Lucy noted, the others having paired off.

"No kidding." Ulyo agreed.

"I hope someone proposes to me like that someday." Lucy gushed.

"Lucy…" Natsu voiced. "I… I ate so much I'm bloated, so I'm going home."

"Is that right?" Lucy blinked. "Don't be like that." She chided. "Hang out a little longer with me."

"Good luck, you two." Ulyo waved as the Celestial Mage dragged the Dragon Slayer to the dance floor.

"Now we know who's the dominant one." Gray joked.

"Oh dear." Ulyo blinked. "I think the Troia should be wearing off by now."

"Who cares?" Gray shrugged. "Shall we?" he held out his hand.

Ulyo just chuckled as a platform rose underneath their feet.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	68. Arc 7: Key of the Starry Heaven

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 66 out, this is Chapter 67 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 67: Key of the Starry Heaven

* * *

"I kind of remember seeing this before…" Natsu noted, the group standing outside the Heartfilla mansion.

"It's the Heartfilla mansion." Ulyo supplied.

"Was it put up for sale?" Gray wondered.

"It's in god shape, considering seven years have passed." Happy remarked.

"Then it must be kept up periodically until a buyer is found, right?" Carla asked.

"The administrator of this estate says they haven't been able to find a buyer." Lucy admitted.

"Probably because it's too luxurious." Gray guessed.

"This brings back memories…" Michelle gushed. "I used to think of this as a castle back then. And it hasn't changed."

"Michelle, you've been here before?" Lucy wondered.

"We used to play together a lot." Michelle sobbed. "Nee-san you used to make clothes for me. Although the clothes were made with colored construction paper and flowers."

* * *

"I'd like to get to the reason we're here." Erza went into leader mode. "Do you mind?"

"No objections!" both boys chorused.

"But where do we start?" Ulyo wondered.

"And what are supposed to be looking for?" Wendy asked.

"That's the reason I had so many of us come here." Erza replied. "We'll spread out in groups and thoroughly search every room. Look for clock parts, old clocks, anything that reminds you of those words, books that have something to do with ancient Potamelian, anything."

"In other words, examine anything that makes you think 'How about this?'" Ulyo summarized.

* * *

"'To my daughter'?" Michelle took out a book from Jude's study. "Nee-san, look at this. This is a strange book."

"All the pages are blank." Lucy flipped through the book.

"Then there's some magic at work on the book." Michelle concluded. "By the way, nee-san…" she looked at Crux. "Is he sleeping?"

"No, he's tuning in." Lucy explained. "Old Master Crux should be able to learn something."

"Diao!" the Southern Cross exclaimed. "Indeed, this is decidedly nothing more than an old bundle of paper. There's no magic involved, let alone characters written in invisible ink. Furthermore, your father bound these pages together himself."

"I see." Lucy nodded. "Did you learn anything else."

"There is one more thing." Crux added. "From ancient times, there have been certain 'rules' when it comes to this particular type of riddle. For example, this title. What if it's an anagram?"

"So we try putting the letters in a different order, right?" Michelle realized.

"What are you guys playing a game for?" Natsu asked, Gray and Erza sat on the study floor, with cut out letters before them.

"Keep your silence." Erza retorted, trying to figure out the anagram.

"What's that?" Happy asked. "A puzzle?"

"We're trying to decipher an anagram." Ulyo replied.

"That looks like fun." Natsu grinned. "Let me…"

"What do you think you are doing?" Carla snapped, Natsu having erupted in a sneeze.

"We were trying to think." Wendy agreed.

"We were on the verge of getting a flash of inspiration." Erza's sword was drawn out.

"Erza is serious…" Wendy gaped.

"She's the type that really focuses on this kind of thing." Gray agreed.

"Jeez, you scattered the cards all over the place." Ulyo sighed. "Wait…" she spotted the 'myth' word on the ground. "Is this…?"

"Diao!" Crux was summoned again. "Those four letters, 'Myth' correct? Like an old legend."

"I think we're getting there." Gray grinned.

"What can we do with the remaining letters?" Erza wondered. "Duo… Great… Myth…"

"That's it." Ulyo brightened. "There are two books referred to as…"

"'The Two Great Myths'!" Lucy finished the sentence. "The author is Will Neville. One book is titled the 'Life of the Clockwork' and it's got those words in it. And as for the other myth…"

"The 'Key of the Starry Heavens'!" Ulyo squealed when Lucy pulled out the picture book. "Gosh, I hadn't touched that book since I was six!"

"Isn't that a picture book?" Natsu wondered.

"It's not just any old picture book." Lucy chided. "It's really magical…"

"At any rate, doesn't the word' key' strike you?" Gray cut in.

"Maybe there's some kind of hint inside the book." Erza agreed.

"I don't know if it has to do with that clock hand." Lucy admitted. "But maybe there's a message from my father in this book."

"Would you give me that book?" Samuel asked.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked, the door handle exploding inwards.

"The door handle expanded." Gray blinked.

"You've got a rather limited power of expression, it seems." Samuel remarked. "You couldn't say the door handle doubled in size, which broke down the door?"

"An Exceed." Happy gaped. "But was this guy in Extalia?"

"No," Carla corrected. "I bet he was sent to this world at the same time we were, Happy."

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded.

"I am the head of the Legion." Samuel adjusted his glasses. "Samuel."

"So you sniffed us out right away and came running, huh?" Gray retorted.

"Then give us back the clock hand!" Natsu ordered.

"Anyway, you've done exactly as I predicted." Samuel stated, spreading his wings. "I knew you would come here. And that you would find a clue. As indeed, you have. I'm a genius."

"That guy's getting to my nerves." Gray growled. "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Victory goes to the one who makes the first move!" Erza donned on her 'Lightning Empress' armor and let loose a stream of electricity.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu released his breath attack.

"Water Dragon!" Ulyo let her aqua serpent fly.

"Wait a…" Lucy gaped, Dan having deflected the converging attacks. "No!" she screamed. "What are you doing? I just decided to buy this house back!"

"Hold it!" Gray retorted. "That guy repelled our magic."

"I'm the spearhead of Legion." Dan stated. "Dan Straight is here. Did you get a good look at the power of my shield? Magic Shield: Ricochet. It blocks any and all attacks, then scatters them about."

"Ricochet…" Erza mused. "So everything bounces off it."

"They're going to attack." Samuel warned.

"No matter how many times they attack, nothing will change." Dan declared.

"I'll destroy that thing before it can repel my attack." Natsu went on the offensive.

"I told you to stop it!" Lucy yelled, Dan's shield returning Natsu's flames back.

"Dan, that girl has the book." Samuel pointed.

"Here's the book." Lucy taunted. "Steal it if you can."

"Throb!" Dan went into love-sick mode. "You're beautiful!" he stopped Lucy with his lance. "She's shot me through the heart. By the way, what is your name?"

"Lucy…" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy!" Dan gushed. "I can't stand it! You've touched me to the quick."

"Is he _always_ like this?" Ulyo looked at Samuel.

"It's begun…" the Exceed sighed.

"Lucy!" Erza jumped in and attacked.

"Cut it out!" Dan dodged the attack. "Don't butt in!"

"Believix Magix!" Ulyo transformed into her Guardian Fairy form. "Go, Lucy, Michelle. We can't let them have that book."

"Everyone, we need you on support." Erza ordered, donning on her 'Flight Armor'. "Leave this to us."

"I think we're overwhelmed by that…" Wendy reminded.

"Our brains were at a standstill." Gray added.

"You've got quite a lot of confidence in yourself." Samuel remarked.

"You'd do well not the underestimate us." Dan grinned.

"Let me hit them too." Natsu smirked.

"You protect Lucy." Ulyo glared.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Dan snapped, Lucy and Michelle making a break for it.

"Dan, I'll leave Titania and Crystal to you." Samuel instructed, the others heading out.

"Come on then!" Erza accepted the challenge, both females clashing blades with Dan's shield.

"Even physical attacks bounce off?" Ulyo frowned, their attacks deflected.

"Alrighty!" Dan counterattacked, taking on Erza.

"What?" Erza blinked, her sword shrinking in size.

Dan took the opening and sent both girls into the ground via a spike from the earth. "Our time is about up." The swordsman remarked. "See you again, Titania, Crystal."

"Wait a second!" Erza exclaimed, the enlarged books crashing down on them.

"Fairy Dust!" Ulyo reversed Dan's magic.

* * *

"When did he…" Lucy was stunned to find Samuel before them in the hallway.

"Just as I predicted." The Exceed stated. "The answer came forth simply based on your mental state and the structure of this abode."

"No one wants to hear your rumbling!" Natsu snapped, going on the offense.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, the Dragon Slayer being hit by Dan's spear.

"Exactly as planned." Samuel nodded, Dan having sent the enlarged versions of the roof tiles crashing on Gray and Wendy.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy ran out.

"Wait a second!" the miniature Natsu screamed, the blue Exceed flattening him under his feet.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as she and Michelle running in.

"I stepped on him." Happy picked up the doll-sized Natsu.

"Now, why don't you stop running around?" Samuel chided.

"I'm able to change the size of anything I touch with my magic spear." Dan explained. "That's the power of 'Happy Lucky'."

"So, would you hand over the book without any more fuss?" Samuel requested. "I don't like to do things Mary's way. I would prefer to avoid having to get even rougher on you."

"Happy!" Lucy tossed the book up. "Get the book and escape!"

"Not clever by half." Samuel sighed, Happy taking to the skies. "The book is right here." He pulled out the book from under Michelle's skirt. "Everything is cause and effect." He put on his 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses'. "I can read the calculations. That's why I can see through everything that you people do. You can have the book back." He added, Dan's shield absorbing Erza, Gray and Wendy's combined attacks. "I memorized its contents."

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed, the reflected attacks raining on her.

"He left the book here…" Wendy gaped, Samuel having taken Dan away.

"Meaning he doesn't see us as any kind of threat." Carla snapped.

"I swear I'll get them back." Erza swore.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	69. Arc 7: Traveling Companions

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 67 out, this is Chapter 68 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 68: Traveling Companions

* * *

"Why are we partnered with _her_?" Gray muttered, he, Ulyo and Juvia walking through the forest.

"Come on, it isn't that bad." Ulyo chuckled.

"The sun's beautiful rays are like a refreshing smile." Juvia gushed.

"Juvia." Lyon voiced from behind.

"Lyon-aniki…" Ulyo blinked.

"What do _you_ want?" Gray demanded.

"I came." Lyon started. "Anyway, I came. I was worried about the three of you being on your own."

"What's that to be worried about?" Gray snapped.

"Various things." Lyon replied.

"Well, don't follow me." Gray demanded.

"I'm worried…" Lyon looked away. "About this and that."

"And I said worried about what?" Gray glared.

"It's started… again." Ulyo sighed, already used to the pair's usual arguments.

"Ulyo-sama…" Juvia looked at her teacher.

"Just leave them." Ulyo waved. "They'll sort it out themselves. Somehow…" she muttered, the quartet continuing through the forest. "It is an awkward silence…"

"Again, _why_ are you tagging along?" Gray glared at Lyon.

"Because there's no way someone like you would be able to find the clock part." Lyon replied. "You're not suited to take on a complicated mission like this in the first place. That hasn't changed, even after seven years. In fact, it's possible that your mind has atrophied during that time."

"What the hell are you talking about, 'atrophied'?" Gray snapped. "For starters, we were all sealed away. For us, no time passed, let alone seven years. No even Natsu ever said anything like that to me. You wanna have a go?"

"You get hot under the collar so easily." Lyon sighed. "For someone who wields the power of ice, you're like a kid that's full of crap."

"'Full of crap'?" Gray echoed. "That's even worse."

"I'll throw down with you anytime." Lyon remarked. "But right now, searching for the clock piece takes priority. Just leave it to me."

"Something's been bugging me for a while." Ulyo cut in before Mount Gray erupted. "Where did you hear that information, Lyon-aniki?"

"_Everyone_ knows about it." Lyon answered.

"I don't understand it." Gray muttered. "Why do I feel so run-down? This is it." He announced, the group having arrived at their destination.

"Ruins?" Lyon echoed.

"According to Lucy, the piece of the clock should be somewhere in these ruins." Ulyo noted.

"But how do we look for it?" Juvia wondered.

"Good question." The two males chorused.

"Don't give us 'good question'!" Ulyo snapped.

"Seriously!" Juvia agreed.

"Men!" both females stormed off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	70. Arc 7: Labyrinth Rhapsody

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 67 out, this is Chapter 68 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 68: Labyrinth Rhapsody

* * *

"So… this is it?" Gray blinked, the quartet arriving at the entrance.

"It's obviously suspicious." Lyon remarked.

"For now, the only thing to do is go inside." Juvia suggested.

"Why do I get this sinking feeling this won't be as easy as it sounds?" Ulyo muttered.

"Forbidden." The golem guardian activated. "It's forbidden to enter."

"Looks like a gatekeeper." Juvia noted.

"Knew this was going to happen." Ulyo sighed, both Gray and Lyon shifting into attack mode.

"Sorry," Gray readied his attack.

"We don't have time to play." Lyon agreed, both ice mages freezing the golem's fists.

"What the hell is this?" Gray snapped, dodging the rock punch.

"Our magic has no effect on it." Lyon realized.

"I am impervious under my gaze." The golem droned.

"Magic has no effect?" Juvia wondered.

"Great, another riddle." Ulyo sighed.

"Pain in the ass…" Gray cursed.

"Those eyes…" Ulyo frowned, the two female water mages dodging the next attack. "Perhaps… Juvia!"

"Understood!" Juvia nodded. "Water Slicer!"

"River Whip!" Ulyo released her solidified water whip at the eye.

"So its eyes are its weakness." Gray blinked, the golem returning back to its gate form. "Nice job figuring that out."

"It said, 'Impervious under my gaze, so we figured…" Ulyo shrugged.

"It's opening." Lyon noted. "That's my Juvia."

"Whatever, let's just go inside." Gray muttered.

* * *

"The remains of a church…" Lyon looked at their surroundings. "That mark…" he spotted the large symbol overhead. "Zentopia?"

"What are those rocks for?" Juvia wondered, seeing the numerous floating stones in the air.

"All of them have engravings on the surface." Lyon added.

"Why don't we split up for now and look for anything that might be a part?" Gray suggested.

"I'll look around the perimeter." Lyon offered.

"I'll check out the inside." Gray added.

"That mark…" Ulyo frowned.

"Ulyo-sama." Juvia urged.

"These rocks are really suspicious." Lyon concluded. "Think I'll test them out."

"What's this?" Gray asked, coming out.

"When the rocks are hit with magic, they move in the direction of their arrows." Lyon explained, having lined up several stones.

"But for what?" Gray pressed.

"The Zentopia crest over there," Ulyo pointed up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it look a little off?"

"Now that you mention it…" Gray nodded. "It is a little off. Far as I can recall, it should be more like this." the image of the diamond shaped crest appeared in his head.

"I see." Lyon grinned.

"Perhaps…" Ulyo mused, shifting an east-pointing rock into the hole in top right corner of the square.

"What are you gonna do?" Gray asked.

"Move the rocks…" Juvia explained, moving another rock into the bottom right corner of the square.

"You still don't get it." Lyon chided, doing the same with two more stones.

"So that's it." Gray beamed.

"You're slow on the uptake." Lyon scolded. "Now all we need to do is hit these four arrows with magic at the same time."

"Nothing's happening." Juvia blinked, after the four mages sent their magic into the stones.

"Wait." Lyon corrected, the square shifting position. "The light from our magic?" he questioned, the crest started shining.

* * *

"Jeez, wait'll you see where we got blown off to." Gray sighed, the girls stirring.

"It seems we've been teleported here." Lyon noted.

"Are we meant to go through that gate with all the arrow rocks?" Juvia wondered.

"Then the clock parts or whatever are at the end of it?" Lyon surmised, activating his magic.

"We can make a path with these rocks, right?" Gray agreed.

"Probably." Juvia concurred, the two water mages following suit.

"But how thought up this roundabout crap?" Gray wondered, Lyon taking the lead.

"Spicy." Sugar Boy declared.

"I know that voice…" Ulyo trailed.

"Sugar Boy!" Gray gaped.

"Thanks to Samuel, I figured out the entrance to the church right away." Sugar Boy remarked. "But I didn't know how to get into this dimension. I'm here thanks to you second-rate mages."

"He's the enemy, huh?" Lyon growled.

"Bastard, you followed us?" Gray hissed.

"Once I get in here, I'll have no use for you." Sugar Boy boasted. "See, this is Zentopia territory, so I can guess where to find the part."

"We're no letting you in there!" Juvia barked.

"Spicy!" Sugar Boy declared. "Suck your thumbs and observe." He sang into his microphone as green slime oozed out from his chest.

"What the hell are you?" Lyon demanded, engulfed in the slime as Gray and Ulyo dodge the wave attack.

"You two got caught?" Gray landed on a floating stone, Juvia, too, was caught in the ooze. "This is that asshole's magic."

"That's right." Sugar Boy grinned. "I do 'Dog Whistle' magic. I can make these pretty hounds dogs do whatever I want."

"Sounds like someone still loves the sound of his own voice." Ulyo joked

"That's rude." Sugar Boy pouted. "All-righty, time to say bye-bye." He cast his magic to form the rest of the track.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ulyo snapped. "Cosmic Mercury Power!" she transformed and summoned her winged boots and shot off after Sugar Boy.

"Hold on." Gray readied his magic. "I'll freeze and shatter that junk."

"Forget about us." Lyon barked.

"Go after him." Juvia agreed. "Mercury-sama needs your help."

"Alright." Gray relented. "If left alone, that gooey stuff zaps your magic and strength, so be careful." He cautioned.

"Who are you talking to?" Lyon chided. "We're both Ul's pupils. This is nothing."

"I figured." Gray agreed.

* * *

"I wonder if you'll follow me." Sugar Boy mused. "Ice Boy."

"We've had enough of your crap." Gray retorted. "I'm gonna make you regret the hell out of ever making an enemy out of Fairy Tail."

"I don't see any sign of Ice Boy." Sugar Boy stopped. "I guess he was just all talk. Surprise!" he gaped, both ice casters standing before him. "When did you get here?"

"It wasn't easy, but we caught up with you." Gray grinned.

"You realized this gate goes around a loop." Sugar Boy noted. "Impressive."

"All it took was a little observation." Gray shrugged.

"It seems I need to have it out with you once and for all." Sugar Boy remarked, sending a stone forward.

"The result will be no different than in Edolas." Gray declared. "I'm gonna kick your ass." He fired the last stone, finishing the path-link. The rock path lit up and the clock engine manifested in the centre of the circle.

"Wonderful." Sugar Boy mused.

"You ain't getting it." Gray declared, pulling off his coat.

"Why are you stripping?" Sugar Boy exclaimed.

"It's my thing." Gray retorted, Mercury face-palming.

"You caught me off-guard with that!" Sugar Boy flustered. "Unbelievable! Why?"

"It's _always_ the weird ones, huh?" Mercury joked. "Told you he was gay ever since the first time I saw him in Edolas."

"Wonder if there's a memory-surpassing spell somewhere." Gray mumbled, shivering.

"Get them, little doggy!" Sugar Boy summoned a slime path towards the clock engine.

"Not so fast!" Gray froze the ooze trail. "Ice Make: Floor!"

"Hot!" Sugar Boy grinned, melting the ice.

"What?" Gray gaped, the Dog Whistle mage making a grab for the clock engine, just as he and Mercury touched the metal.

"What the…" Lyon blinked, the trio vanishing in a flash of light.

"Ulyo-sama and the bad guy disappeared?" Juvia wondered.

"No, my bet is they returned to our world." Lyon reasoned. In which case…"

"If we don't' jump into that light, too…" Juvia added.

"It's this magic that's doing it." Lyon concluded. "Alright, time to make a real effort. Relax," he assured, in the 'Iced Shell' pose. "I'm just gonna release some magic. Focus on not getting caught up in its effect. Let's go." He instructed, having freed them both.

* * *

"Gimme the part!" Gray demanded, tugging at the metal against Sugar Boy, Mercury standing at the side, sweatdropping.

"You'll have to pry it from my… cold... dead…" Sugar Boy snapped.

"Let go and back off." Gray barked. "Otherwise, I'll…"

"Yes!" Sugar Boy gushed. "I love you, too!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not like that!"

"You're cold in both heart and soul, aren't you, Ice Boy?" Sugar Boy flushed. "In that case, I'll just have to deliver my hot feelings… directly." And blasted both ice casters with his Hot Slime. "Spicy, right? It's the property of fire I absorbed from Natsu. I guess he was pretty cute too."

"This goop ain't nothing I can't handle." Gray shifted into offensive pose.

"Gray, how long are you gonna let this goofball walk all over you?" Lyon snapped, freezing the orange ooze. "Get a hold of yourself! Don't bring shame on Ul."

"Don't kid me!" Gray retorted, breaking free. "This wasn't the fault of Ul's magic. I was just holding back."

"Mercury-sama, together!" Juvia powered up a water sphere.

"Like I said." Gray added, he and Lyon merging their powers together with Mercury's attack. "You're gonna regret the hell out of ever making an enemy out of Fairy Tail."

"Fateful Blizzard!" Mercury released her charged-up frost hurricane at Sugar Boy, sending the Dog Whistle mage to the ground.

"I'm taking this." Gray claimed the clock piece.

"And so, you're taking along my heart?" Sugar Boy muttered.

Mercury chuckled nervously at Gray's cringe.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	71. Arc 7: The Moment That's Activated

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 68 out, this is Chapter 69 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 69: The Moment That's Activated

* * *

"You…" Byro growled, Erza blocking off his 'Divine Arrow' before he cast it at Coco.

"Last time we didn't have a chance to cross swords." Erza remarked. "But we finally meet again, Byro Cracy. Aiming an attack at your comrade in a fit of rage, it makes me sick!"

"Hey, you don't bully the weak." Gray agreed.

"Why Lyon?" Happy wondered.

"Jeez," Gray smirked. "I had a hunch there was trouble, so we hustled on over here and look what we've got."

"Everyone." Lucy gaped, the rest having gathered up the various clock parts. "You all found the parts of the clock."

"Gajeel is here?" Natsu noticed his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Carla's team found a part too." Happy beamed.

"Look, everyone." Romeo pointed. "There's the one we found."

"As you can see," Erza declared. "We've obtained all five parts. All that's left is the clock hand you people stole from Lucy. And you will give it back."

"If you want it, come and get it, Titania." Byro taunted.

"You stand against all of us?" Erza echoed. "We're going to seal away all the parts of the clock and keep them safe. So just give it to me without protest." She summoned her blade.

"I can't do that." Byro replied. "The Infinity Clock originally belonged to Zentopia. We're bound to take charge of it."

"Is that right?" Lucy turned to Dan.

"This is the first time I've heard." The swordsman admitted.

"You're all in too deep." Byro added, the clock pieces started resonating. "You peered at the darkness that mustn't be seen. Already, I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

"Balderdash!" Erza gave the attack order, swapped to her 'Heaven's Wheel Armour'. "Let's go!"

"Everyone, wait!" Lucy warned, everyone else releasing their attacks. "Magic doesn't work… Hey!" she gaped when Natsu added his own attack in the fray.

"Pitiful." Byro muttered, nullifying the magical beams coming towards him.

"So this is what that guy was talking about." Gray remembered what Sugar Boy had warned.

"Even against our numbers…" Erza growled.

"Magic doesn't work on him." Natsu reminded, Team Natsu reforming.

"Who knew he was this strong?" Erza admitted.

"For sure, this is a pain in the ass." Gray agreed.

"No matter how many of you attack at once, it makes no difference." Byro taunted. "Against me, mages are no longer mages."

"Then, there's nothing for it." Erza remarked.

"We'll just have to beat the crap out of you with our bare hands." Gray grinned.

"Then come." Byro accepted the challenge. "Even in a physical fight, I'm trained to take on 50 people at once."

"Be careful." Erza cautioned. "He's a master at the fighting arts."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Gray cracked his knuckles.

"Nee-san, look!" Michelle exclaimed, the clock pieces floating off. "The clock!"

"What…" Lucy muttered. "What's happening?" she wondered, the clock started to drone as it assembled together.

"That damn thing is noisy." Natsu complained.

"Is that an alarm clock?" Happy mused.

"The crypt will be destroyed." Erza warned.

"Let's not just stand around." Gray urged. "We gotta hurry."

"What's this smell?" Natsu sniffed the air. "I know what it is." He hissed. "They're here." He declared, the Reborn Oracion Seis appearing before them.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	72. Arc 7: Reborn Oración Seis Appears!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 69 out, this is Chapter 70 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 70: Reborn Oración Seis Appears!

* * *

"Them!" Natsu glared.

"Oracion Seis!" Lucy gaped.

"Don't they seem really different?" Gray inquired.

"It looks like the members are different too." Erza agreed.

"Three in a row." Jackpot grinned, running his slots. "It really is Oracion Seis. No, the reborn Oracion Seis. I'm very glad to make your acquaintance."

"Reborn Oracion Seis?" Team Natsu echoed.

"We _really_ need to tell the Council their security sucks." Mercury muttered.

"That's right." Midnight confirmed. "Yes, indeed. We're the reborn Oracion Seis. Please remember me henceforth as Brain II."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu snapped. "'The Second'? you bastards jut come strolling in… what do you want?"

"I just have one wish." Brain II replied. "To carry out my father's will. To destroy everything that has a form."

"You're still talking about that nonsense?" Erza retorted.

"Legion, Fairy Tail…" Brain II continued. "Your mission is now over."

"What the devil is that?" Dan gaped as the 'Oracion Seis' markings glowed on the clock's surface.

"Dan, don't let them get it." Byro warned.

"Alright." Dan readied for battle. "Understood."

"You gotta be kidding." Natsu snapped. "That's our line."

"Stay out of the way!" Dan barked, as he and Byro charged at the enemy.

"The maggots are swamping." Brain II snorted.

"I'll knock that right back at you!" Dan raised his shield, Brain II releasing his 'Dark Rando' attack.

"That shield didn't repel it?" Coco gaped, the attack going through.

"Back off!" Byro instructed. "To me, all forms of magic…" he was cut off when Brain II blasted him and Natsu with another 'Dark Rando'.

"What happened to his magic nullifying?" Gray was confused.

"What was that?" even Erza was puzzled.

"It refracted the range of Byro's magic and attacked simultaneously." Mercury explained, analysing the battle with her crystal visor.

"Carla, do you feel it?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, extraordinary, menacing magic power." The white Exceed agreed.

"Ownership of the 'Infinity Clock' is determined by the mage that carves his seal on it." Brain II added. "Therefore, just now," he teleported onto the clock. "This clock has become our property."

"What a pleasant sound." Angel gushed, the clock droning.

"Hey, suddenly coming out of nowhere and snatching it away is cowardly!" Lucy retorted.

"People of the darkness like us aren't even permitted to touch this clock." Angel shrugged. "So that's why we gathered you."

"We were used…" Mercury breathed.

"Then why on earth…" Lucy turned to Michelle. "Did my father…"

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu barked, letting loose a 'Fire Dragon Roar', which Erigor blocked with his wind.

"Wind…" Erigor droned. "Nothing is as gentle as that. It's a storm." His hood was blown back. "A storm is coming."

"You're…" Natsu recognized the wind mage.

"My name is Grim Reaper." Erigor added.

"Brain, how long are we going to waste time here?" Cobra was not amused.

"We have a grand aim, don't we?" Angel reminded.

"I know," Brain II replied. "But there's Fairy Tail. I can't forget the humiliation from seven years ago. Play with them a bit, Cobra, Racer."

"They're coming!" Erza droned on her armour. "Engage!" she gave the order.

"Yeah!" both Natsu and Gray charged.

"What was that just now?" Happy gaped, Racer taking out the three elemental mages. "I couldn't see anything."

"It's like another person altogether." Mercury agreed, Gray and Erza skidded to a stop. "In both speed and power."

"What happened to his 'Slow Magic'?" Erza questioned.

"I don't think he's using it here." Gray remarked.

"Yo." Cobra appeared behind Wendy and Carla. "It's been a long time, shrine maiden of the sky and cat. There's something I want to ask you. What," he started, reading both females' minds. "You don't know the answer? Then begone!"

"Avalanche Defense!" Mercury's barrier was immediately in place.

"Wait, Cobra!" Natsu roared. "Your opponent is me."

"As always, your voice is abrasive." Cobra snorted, blasting Natsu and everyone else off with his 'Sound Wall'.

"Slow…" Racer tsked, taking out Elfman.

"A gale force wind from the fore," Erigor faced off against Erza and Gray. "Becomes a tornado." Blasting both mages off with his whirlwind.

"The difference in power between us is obvious." Angel taunted.

"Wasting time." Cobra agreed.

"Fairy Tail is weak." Erigor added.

"Let's get going." Brain II pressed. "Angel, get rid of them."

"Understood." Angel smirked. "The cost is 30…" she summoned her coins. "Maiden who walks with the Celestial Spirits, I was a child then. But now, as my name implies, I am an angel. You think your Spirits can stand up against an angel? I'll show you some beautiful Angel Magic. But before that, people will grovel before me, despair and sacrifice their own lives. Look at the power that comes from the light of my own name! I summon the angel that calls forth victory: Barakiel! Protect the seal and seal away this burial ground!"

"I won't let you!" Mercury barked. _Please, let this work._ She prayed, turning into her Princess Isis form, the former Princess Mercury bringing out her Parbaiba Crystal. "Absolute Zero: Ice Field!"

* * *

"Men!" Natsu awoke to Ichiya hovering over him.

"Natsu, you regained consciousness"! Happy beamed.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked.

"Blue Pegasus." Happy supplied.

"Did you remember my parfum?" Ichiya posed.

"You saved me?" Natsu blinked. "Where's everyone?"

"Worry not." Ichiya assured. "They're all just sleeping."

"No one is seriously injured, so we're just letting them rest up a bit." Litana explained.

"Oh my!" Master Bob gushed. "Natsu is up, too?"

"Jeez, how long are you gonna sleep?" Gray deathpanned.

"You better give your thanks to them, too." Erza added.

"This is incredible, you know?" Lucy recalled. "Ichiya was the one who saved us from under all that wreckage."

"I see." Natsu noted. "Thanks."

"We're comrades who fought together." Ichiya replied. "I need no thanks."

"There are so many good men here." Master Bob beamed. "Such a waste for them to mix up with the women. I was looking after you, Gray." He flitted over to the ice mage.

"I'm grateful, Master Bob." Erza nodded.

"You lied down right next to him, right?" Happy popped up.

"Don't tell me that!" Gray went into meltdown mode.

"What happened to the Trimens?" Ulyo made her appearance, her Planetary mark still blazing on her forehead.

"Hibiki and the others are in a different land for a different matter." Ichiya replied.

"Well, at least the Princess form is gone." Master Bob nodded. "Seriously, what _were_ you thinking, using Immortal Magic so indiscriminately?"

"It was a desperate situation, okay?" Ulyo protested.

"Where's Lyon?" Gray thought to ask.

"Ichiya dropped him off at Lamia Scale." Erza supplied.

"And Legion?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't see anyone there but you folks." Ichiya replied.

"I see." Ulyo nodded, taking a seat beside Gray. "Though we could have done _without_ the posing."

"Harsh." Gray joked, Ichiya taking a fatal stab to the heart, metaphorically of course.

"I have also heard of Oracion Seis' resurrection." Ichiya composed himself. "You have my support."

"I know we can rely on you." Erza nodded.

"Huh, where's Michelle?" Lucy wondered.

"She said she was going out to get some fresh air a little while ago." Gray replied.

* * *

"I see…" Lucy breathed, re-reading the 'Key of the Starry Sky' once more. "We were wrong."

"What did you say?" Erza was puzzled.

"I understand." Lucy declared. "Now I understand. It meant we mustn't collect them. I'm telling you! We weren't supposed to collect them. That's what the message in this book meant. The pieces of the clock… we weren't supposed to collect them."

"So, that's what Angel was talking about." Ulyo realized. "They were waiting for us to collect them?"

"So it seems." Carla agreed. "That image was a warning."

"I tried to figure it out and got cocky…" Lucy sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It sounds like the outcome was truly bitter." Ichiya noted, Ulyo wrapping Lucy in a comforting hug.

"Too bitter." Lucy wailed. "I just know that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, your father _did_ beat about the bush." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, right?" Happy agreed. "He was roundabout what that anagram or whatever."

"At least it was too difficult for someone I know." Carla shrugged.

"All he had to do was tell us not to collect them." Gray piped in.

"There are some people who get a fever from thinking about something too much." Erza added.

"Maybe my magic powers up with that fever." Natsu quipped.

"Lucy's laughing." Ulyo joked, Lucy cracking a smile.

"Well, after all, you're all weird." Lucy replied.

"What would be the point of brooding?" Natsu shrugged.

"Are you all trying to cheer me up?" Lucy giggled.

"You really think that's likely?" Natsu looked away.

"At this rate, it'll probably rain tomorrow, too." Gray grinned.

"What's that?" Natsu went into 'eternal-rival' mode. "You looking for a fight?"

"See, you were trying to cheer her up." Gray glared.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside!" Master Bob roared. "But don't fight for my sake!" he hugged the two boys.

"It ain't for your sake!" Gray exclaimed, trying to get out of the Guild Master's embrace.

"Gray's going to need lots of TLC after this is over." Ulyo chuckled.

"This is the Fairy Tail I know and love." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Ichiya advised. "But then, you recover. Look at all your friends you have here who adore you. It would be difficult for anything to change that. If you keep that in mind, you should be able to get back on your feet any number of times."

"Right." Lucy nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	73. Arc 7: Unleashed Despair

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 70 out, this is Chapter 71 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 71: Unleashed Despair

* * *

"My, what a handsome man." Angel mused, Gray's group having met up with her.

"The new Oracion Seis." Gray growled.

"You're the one they call Angel?" Freed inquired.

"Angel, you're my angel." Dan declared.

"Why do we _always_ run into the weird ones?" Ulyo muttered, the swordsman going into love-stuck mode.

"Who's that?" Freed wondered. "He's Oracion Seis, too?"

"No!" Gray snapped.

"I'm the advent lanceman of the Legion Corps, Dan Straight." Dan introduced himself. "I've switched from being all Lucy, to being all Angel."

"Let me get it clear that I'm all for Laxus." Freed added.

"What are you trying to compete about here?" Gray wondered.

"Off-topic!" Ulyo shouted.

"Hey, you." Gray glared at Angel. "Why did you stash the 'Infinity Clock'?"

"A query that lacks intelligence." Angel shrugged. "Cost, 40. Come forth from the light. Heed my name, and be embraced by its power."

"That's Angel Magic." Freed noted.

"How deep, how divine." Dan gushed. "But that shadow in her eyes is a cause for concern."

"Angel of Sunlight, Shamsiel, be summoned!" Angel called forth the stone angel.

"Hey, are you feeling fine?" the stone angel greeted.

"What is this thing?" Gray gaped.

"It's all chubby and cute." Dan added.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or freaked out." Ulyo admitted.

"You may play with them." Angel told her summon.

"Roger." Shamsiel droned. "Let's play."

"I'll play with you!" Dan jumped in for a hug, only to be punched off.

"Idiot." Ulyo muttered.

"What the hell did you come here for?" Gray exclaimed.

"Dark Écriture: Pain." Freed cast his spell.

"Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray released his ice disc.

"Water Dragon!" Ulyo let loose her watery serpent.

"It tingles…" Shamsiel taunted.

"Okay, I am officially creeped out." Ulyo muttered.

"Sunlight of an angel is blinding." Shamsiel grinned, releasing his light beam.

"Nee-san's going to yell at me for this." Ulyo chuckled mirthlessly. "Second Origin Release," she removed the seal on her 'Second Origin'. "Limit Break!"

"Good job." Angel praised, Shamsiel bringing her the Celestial Spirit mage who was hiding out in the cathedral.

"I found him." The stone angel headed the mage over. "I captured the Celestial Spirit mage."

"The Anti-Link amplitude limiter." Angel stroked the ruby dagger, the barely awake Gray gritting his teeth as he watched, Ulyo's activation of her 'Second Origin' had knocked her out cold. "I'm going to activate it. Beautiful."

"Even if you sever my biological link, there are more of us…" the mage reminded.

"According to the information he got out of Father Fabrizio," Angel stated, taking out the mage with no remorse. "There are two left. At last, our prayers will be answered."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	74. Arc 7: Real Nightmare

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 71 out, this is Chapter 72 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 72: Real Nightmare

* * *

"Elfman, can you _please_ repeat what you just said?" Ulyo glared.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gray concurred.

"Then, it's true that Michelle is the sixth member of Oracion Seis?" Erza echoed.

"Yeah, she fooled us." Elfman replied, everyone having returned to the Guild.

"I can't believe it…" Happy was stunned.

"Natsu, Lucy and the others have been captured." Elfman added. "It was all I could do just to get away myself."

"You can't blame yourself." Mirajane soothed.

"It's not all your fault." Cana agreed. "My cards didn't foretell that Brain II would show up at Kardia Cathedral. And they didn't give me accurate pairings either for splitting into teams. Everyone was out-of-step with each other, right?"

"Now that you mention it…" Gray mused.

"We didn't mesh with each other." Elfman agreed.

"So, what you're saying is that someone or something was using your divinations?" Ulyo echoed.

"Most likely." Cana admitted.

"Geez, this whole thing is frustrating." Gray cursed.

"Excuse me, young lady." The Archaeological Society members greeted the group.

"It's the 'Actually' people." Happy beamed.

"Who might you folks be?" Makarov inquired.

"Actually, we belong to the Archaeological Society." Jean-Luc introduced himself. "Actually, we would like to meet with Lucy Heartfilla-sama, actually."

"What business do you have with Lucy?" Marco asked, the group having entered the Guild Hall.

"Actually," Jean-Luc stated.

"It concerns an important matter." One of the members continued. "We need to speak to Lucy-sama directly."

"Quite so." The third member agreed. "It has with that sky."

"Lucy and Natsu were both captured by the Oracion Seis." Happy supplied.

"Would you tell us?" Ulyo pressed. "We would like to hear even the slightest bit of information."

"Now, with circumstances continually changing," Jean-Luc relented. "I suppose there's no longer any reason to hide it, actually. Everyone, you know of Will Neville, right? Actually, I am Jean-Luc Neville, Will's great-grand son. Actually, I was on good terms with Lucy-sama's father, Jude Heartfilla-sama."

"Lucy's dad." Gray mused. "This story is getting to come together somehow."

"Actually, I have devoted my life to seeing that the 'Infinity Clock' stays sealed away." Jean-Luc admitted. "As someone who inherited the Neville name, I just know the history of the 'Infinity Clock'. My purpose is to give the warning if there is a threat of chaos spreading throughout the world and take precautions against it."

"How dangerous is the 'Infinity Clock'?" Erza asked, after Jean-Luc narrated how the clock hand came into Jude's possession.

"It's a powerful magic that activates the endless nightmare: Real Nightmare." Jean-Luc declared. "Actually, it controls the 'sense of time' that humans possess, thereby controlling time itself. The control of time is what's meant by 'chaos will descend'."

"And that'll bring about the end of the world?" Gray pressed. "I'm finding it hard to picture that."

"Think about it," Ulyo explained. "Right now is when? What are you doing right now? Who is standing in front of you? You'll lose the ability to comprehend every last bit of your own mind. A person's memories and consciousness are an accumulation of all his or her experiences up to now. If the connection between all these times is manipulated…"

"You'll lose all sense of self." Erza realized.

"That's some serious stuff." Elfman gaped.

"'Chaos' doesn't even begin to describe it." Gray agreed.

"I'm begging you, please take this job, Fairy Tail." Jean-Luc requested. "Please stop it, stop the 'Infinity Clock'."

"Alright." Marco nodded. "We'll accept this job."

"I see." Elfman grinned, Cana having called in reinforcements. "Blue Pegasus."

"This is the reinforcements?" Gray blinked, Ichiya falling face-first into the concrete.

"The 'Infinity Clock' is in the sky." Cana reminded. "So we have to get airborne too."

"Not one of my favourite people, though." Gray sighed.

"Would you quit your grumbling and get on board?" Makarov hammered a punch at the ice mage.

"Master, I would appreciate it _very much_ if you left my future husband in one piece." Ulyo deathpanned, poking the seemingly dead Gray.

* * *

"Everyone, let's get fired up and begin making our attack." Ichiya declared, the assault team were on the airship. "Let's move on. Men!"

"Hey, control this thing!" Elfman barked, the airship started descending.

"Ichiya, is something wrong?" Ulyo asked, already in her Guardian Fairy form.

"The stern's taken damage." Ichiya reported.

"I'll take a look." Mirajane offered. "Everyone, stay here."

"Me too!" Elfman followed.

* * *

"Oracion Seis…" Elfman glared, the hull having been broken by Racer.

"I'm going to throw you overboard." Racer swore and renewed his attack. "You're so slow." He taunted, taking out Elfman.

"I'll get you for that." Mirajane promised and activated 'Satan Soul', tackling Racer off the ship.

* * *

"Everyone, that was…" Wendy gaped, spotting Mirajane and Racer falling off.

"Ichiya, go after Mira!" Gray barked.

"Leave him to my sister." Elfman returned to the control room.

"But…" Wendy protested.

"Never mind, just hurry!" Ulyo went into commander mode.

"Alright." Ichiya noted. "First, repairs. Everyone, pitch in."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	75. Arc 7: Spiral of Time

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 72 out, this is Chapter 73 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 73: Spiral of Time

* * *

"Men!" Ichiya posed on the hull of the remade Christina. "I, Ichiya, and this handpicked team of Fairy Tail members, will definitely save Lucy and Natsu."

"That's a Man!" Elfman declared. "For the sake of my sister, too, who pitted herself against Racer so we could charge ahead."

"We're on our way, Lucy and Natsu." Erza remarked.

"I hope those two are okay." Wendy muttered.

"I'm sure they're fine." Happy insisted.

"And how did you figure?" Ulyo looked at the Exceed.

"I have faith." Happy replied. "Natsu promised it'd be okay."

"Then what about Lucy?" Carla asked.

"If Natsu's okay, I'm positive Lucy's okay too." Happy declared.

"I have the same feeling." Gray agreed.

"Mira is going to be okay, too." Warren was certain.

"The whole bunch wears rose-coloured glasses." Gajeel sighed.

"Redesigned Christina, magic bomber of my Guild," Ichiya declared. "Blue Pegasus, the pride of the continent, we're nearing Zentopia Cathedral. The army is in disorder, too, men." He noted, the army's attack backfiring on them.

"This is also an effect of 'Real Nightmare'?" Ulyo wondered.

"Don't give me that!" Gajeel snapped, taking into an aged version of himself. "This ain't… nothing…"

"Is this any time to be clowning around?" an oversized Warren asked.

"Look who's talking?" a chibified Gray retorted.

"And you call yourself a man?" a flattened Elfman echoed.

"What's happening?" a grown-up Wendy wondered.

"Wendy, you've become an adult." A raccoon Carla remarked.

"And you've turned into a raccoon, Carla." The dog-like Happy added.

"While you're now a dog, Happy." The rabbit Lily reminded.

"Like the rabbit can talk?" Ulyo shot back.

"This is no good." Erza stated. "Everyone's fallen under the influence of 'Real Nightmare'."

"Then, why are we still fine?" Ulyo inquired.

"Good question" Erza admitted. "Could it be… reequip!" she brought out her new weapon. "I'll use this ancient weapon that's said to keep evil at bay to cut through the 'Real Nightmare' vibrations."

"Meaning you hit us?" Gray exclaimed, Erza slamming the hammer on the group.

"Well, at least everyone's back to normal." Ulyo rolled her eyes.

"Don't underestimate the redesigned Christina." Ichiya remarked, the troops renewing their attack on the airship, the bombers releasing their attack at the army.

"They're here." Byro stated. "Fairy Tail. They've shaken my faith in Zentopia but I won't let them do as they please. Go, Kanaloa." He ordered.

"Incoming octopus!" Ulyo warned.

"An octopus is no match for my redesigned Christina." Ichiya was confident.

"No match, huh?" Ulyo snorted, the bombers' attacks were deflected.

"They all bounced off?" Happy peered over.

"This is…" Ichiya gasped, Kanaloa's tentacles tightening around the airship. "Dangerous parfum!"

"What was your first clue?" Ulyo barked, going into commander mode. "Knock it off the ship!"

"I'll leave the rest to you, Kanaloa." Byro remarked, the octopus' acid melting parts of the ship. "I'm going to His Grace and ask him directly."

"No," Ichiya realized. "At this rate, what happened seven years ago will occur again. Fire spiral anchors! The redesigned Christina and I will take care of this octopus ourselves." He informed the group, having secured the beast. "Before we do, though, everyone get out."

"Let's go, everyone!" Ulyo gave the order, and the group leapt off the falling airship. "Crystal Boots, Invoke!" her activated shoes allowing her flight in the air.

"No matter how dangerous the circumstances, Ichiya always manages to survive." Erza reminded. "We're going to rescue Natsu and Lucy."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	76. Arc 7: To the Infinity Castle!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 73out, this is Chapter 74 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 74: To the Infinity Castle!

* * *

"Natsu, thank goodness you're safe." Happy flew in.

"Naturally." Natsu grinned. "You think I'd be done in by the likes of these chumps?"

"Wendy, treat the cardinal." Ulyo instructed.

"Right." Wendy went to work.

"Unbelievable." Byro remarked. "You dare break into this holy sanctuary? I've never seen a more insolent Guild."

"No matter how desperately you maggots struggle, you won't stop 'Real Nightmare'." Lapointe chuckled. "This world is going to end. The great power behind the establishment of Zentopia, its source is the 'Infinity Clock'. Long ago, it was called the 'Infinity Castle'. During the upcoming anniversary event that's held once every 100 years, the 'Infinity Castle' will release all the magic its accumulated. 100 years' worth of magic. There's no way to fight against it."

"Why are you doing this?" Happy demanded.

"To return this world to chaos." Lapointe replied. "There's no other reason than that. If I control 'Real Nightmare', I can return the world to the state of chaos it was in prior to the founding of Zentopia. The time has come for people to unleash the malice and desires they've sealed deep inside."

"That what Neville feared." Carla realized. "Which is why I created a seal that would last throughout the ages, right?"

"But what does it have to do with Lucy?" Wendy wondered.

"The 'Infinity Clock' was sealed away by Celestial Mages and can only be controlled by the magic of a Celestial Mage." Ulyo explained. "And since Lucy holds 10 of the 12 Zodiac Keys…"

"That's why she's the perfect sacrifice?" Gray echoed.

"If you wish to stop the 'Infinity Clock'," Lapointe laughed. "You'll have to put an end to that girl's life. There's no other way. The end of the world will start here, from Zentopia. What's happening?" he gasped, his body started fizzling. "My body…"

"I pity you, Lapointe." Ulyo sighed. "Did you _really_ think you could fool my Mirror?"

"I get it." Gildarts realized what the Guardian was referring to. "You're also one of the fakes. You didn't realize that you were just a puppet, created by Personification Magic.

"I'm the one who used that." Lapointe declared. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"We've seen a lot of people on our way here." Laki explained. "They had the same form as you. That's how we know."

"You were merely a tool." Ulyo added.

"Wrong!" Lapointe barked. "I'm a Zentopia cardinal! I'm not a doll!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ulyo summoned her Mirror. "Stardust Reflection!"

"That smell…" Natsu frowned, Ulyo's dust attack vanquishing the said cardinal, leaving Master Zero's lock of hair behind. "Master Zero's hair."

"Pathetic thing." Erza added.

"Not just Lapointe." Byro admitted. "My Legion was also nothing more than tools. But at last, I've realized that path I should take. As Zentopia's soldiers, we should save the world. In order to stop the 'Infinity Clock', I will dispose of Lucy."

"Over my dead body!" Natsu released a flame-charged punch, which was blocked off easily by Byro, who then slammed the Dragon Slayer onto the ground.

"I have a score to even with this guy." Gildarts came forward. "The rest of you save Lucy."

"I know how to get to the 'Infinity Castle." Coco informed.

"You!" Gajeel glared as Samuel landed on the ground, the Exceed having overheard the conversation.

"Sammy!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"I shall carry out Byro's will." Samuel declared. "Nii-san, this is my decision. Already, there is no time to lose. I feel bad for all of you," he took to the air. "But I don't need to calculate to know this. When one life is in the balance against the end of the world, the answer is obvious."

"Happy!" Pantherlily gave the order and the two Exceeds took off after Samuel.

"I won't let you interfere." Byro nullified their wings with his magic.

"I told you _I'm_ your opponent." Gildarts reminded.

"This way!" Coco led the group off.

"Wendy, use this to boost your healing." Ulyo tossed the Dragon Slayer of vital of mist waters from the legendary Spirit Oasis.

"This is…" Wendy looked at the star-shaped bottle that landed on her palms.

"Mist waters from the Spirit Oasis." Ulyo replied. "Where did you guys think I'd been training these five years?" she rolled her eyes. "Warren, you stay here as our communication liaison." she continued. "The rest of you, come with me."

* * *

"Hurry, everyone!" Coco urged.

"That girl is fast." Elfman remarked.

"According to Fabrizio, we can get up to the 'Infinity Castle' through the eye at the triangle of the cathedral's centre." Coco explained.

"Don't make me laugh." Cobra snorted, appearing before the assault group as they headed towards the 'Infinity Castle'. "I can hear it, your anxiety, desperation, despair."

"I'll take him on." Natsu declared.

"You're the last one." Cobra stated. "Before that, there's someone else I want to finish off." He tossed his attack at Erza.

"You heard him, right?" Erza dodged the attack and faced her opponent. "I think he likes me."

"Natsu, let's go." Ulyo pressed.

"Erza, if you lose, I'm gonna wallop you." Natsu promised and took off.

* * *

"What is this place?" Elfman wondered, the group entered a greenhouse.

"A greenhouse?" Gray inquired.

"Why would a greenhouse be inside a clock?" Ulyo exclaimed.

"That's as far as you go, cretins." Angel declared.

"Angel…" Gray growled. "I'll take her."

"Any chances of winning?" Ulyo asked.

"Perhaps." Gray shrugged, only to receive a slap upside the head from the water mage.

"Just don't die." Ulyo sighed and the group pressed forward.

"Boring." Angel yawned. "I have to fight you again?"

* * *

"I discovered an intruder." Klodoa declared, his attack having stopped the group in their tracks.

"We're not letting you people get any higher than this." Brain II promised.

"Can you handle him, Gajeel?" Ulyo turned to the Steel Dragon Slayer.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Gajeel snorted. "Since you call yourself Brain II," he turned to Brain II. "That means you're the leader of the new Oracion Seis, right? Get outta here, all of you!"

"Elfman, grab Natsu." Ulyo gave the order. "We're leaving."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	77. Arc 7: An Angel's Tears

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 74 out, this is Chapter 75 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 75: An Angel's Tears

* * *

"Out of my way, Michelle." Natsu demanded.

"Don't come any closer to Nee-san." Imitatia instructed. "Leave us alone. Listen to me and your lives will be spared."

"What's that?" Natsu growled.

"You have some gall tricking us." Elfman snapped. "And you call yourself a Man?"

She's a female, Elfman." Ulyo pointed out.

"Release the princess now!" Coco ordered.

"Michelle." Lucy called.

"Don't worry." Imitatia assured. "I'll protect you, Nee-san."

"That's our line!" Ulyo retorted. "Natsu, you and Elfman draw her away." She laid down the battle plans. "Meanwhile, Coco and I will grab Lucy and get out of here."

"Roger!" the three chorused.

"Let's go!" Ulyo gave the cue.

"Man!" Elfman went into 'Beast Soul' mode, Imitatia having dodged Natsu's 'Fire Dragon Roar'.

"Elfman, Ulyo, Coco!" Natsu gaped, Imitatia kicking Elfman to the ground, sending him crashing into the staircase where Coco and Ulyo were.

"Natsu, be careful." Elfman warned, having saved both girls. "She locks on to the vitals. Last time, she took you out in one shot, remember? One shot."

"Don't day it twice." Natsu retorted, Imitatia forming her 'Flower Shield'.

"The human's body is interesting, isn't it?" Imitatia questioned. "No matter how strong the person, if you strike his weak spot, they'll suffer intense pain and lost control of their body." She pulled out her 'Flower Sword'.

"Are you really the cry-baby, kluzy, gluttonous Michelle?" Natsu wondered.

"That was just a performance so that I could blend in with the Guild." Imitatia replied. "And my name is Imitatia. I'm a member of the new Oracion Seis."

"How dare you!" Elfman jumped in, his 'Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword' activated. "You damned liar!"

"Intense pain and losing control of your body…" Natsu came in, his flaming fist clocked back after Elfman was taken down. "Is what you get from this!" his punch sent Imitatia into the wall.

"You're not coming out!" Coco winced, both girls trying to pull Lucy out of the 'Infinity Clock'.

"It's useless." Imitatia taunted. "My body doesn't feel pain. It doesn't matter what I'm hit with, I'll never give in. Likewise, I won't be taken in by any silly emotions."

"Silly, huh?" Natsu snorted. "Then why's your eye like that? Somebody who fights with confidence, bad guy or not, has a stronger brightness in his eyes. They don't have a hesitant look in their eye like you do."

"Ulyo, Coco, you two done over there?" Elfman shouted.

"She's not budging." Ulyo yelled back.

"I'm not hesitant about anything." Imitatia was confident. "This is all for Nee-san's sake. My heart won't be swayed."

"Is that so?" Natsu's flaming fists were punched together. "Well, we won't be hesitant either. If Happy's hunch is right, the only way to save Lucy is by wiping the floor with you. So I'm gonna go all out. Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he fired his fire beam as Elfman charged in.

"That doesn't feel hot at all!" Imitatia blocked off both attacks.

"Take Over!" Elfman came down from the sky. "Bear Arms! What is this?" he exclaimed, Imitatia entangling him within her vines.

"My cilice brings pain to any and all vulnerable spots." Imitatia explained.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu released his attack.

"Tricking and using Lucy Heartfilla is your goal?" Coco went into battle mode, having left Ulyo to free Lucy as she ran along the wall. "Is that your duty?"

"Duty?" Imitatia echoed, throwing Coco off balance. "I don't follow such thoughtless things as 'duty'. I follow my heart and decide what to do. It's exactly because my heart aches that I have such strong feelings. Magic is the heart. And no one can beat the power of my feelings."

"Lucy, focus!" Ulyo barked, trying to snap Lucy back from her dazed state.

"One of the engraved seals has disappeared." Lucy droned. "There are three left."

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called. "Stay with us!"

"Natsu, Elfman," Ulyo called. "Focus on your fight! I think I might have a way to get Lucy free.

"How?" Elfman inquired.

"By creating a mind-link, I can synchronize my mind energy with Lucy's." Ulyo explained.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Elfman pressed.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Ulyo retorted and focused her attention back on Lucy. "Here goes." Shutting her eyes, she recited the mind-link spell. "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine. I meld my Soul and journey to the one whose thoughts I wish I knew!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	78. Arc 7: A Friend's Voice is Heard

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 76 out, this is Chapter 77 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 77: A Friend's Voice is Heard

* * *

"Warning," Lucy droned, the 'Infinity Castle' having kicked Ulyo out of Lucy's mind and severing the mental link. "Another one of the engraved seals has been removed. If the remaining three disappear, the owners will lose the right of possession."

"Hey, Ulyo, you alright over there?" Natsu hollered, Ulyo being thrown back by the energy backlash.

"Yeah." Ulyo gave him a thumbs-up. "The 'Infinity Clock' kicked me out of Lucy's head." She explained, shaking her head to clear the dizziness. "Never knew it was capable to doing that."

"Struggle how you might," Brain II taunted. "It's pointless. In mere moments, Lucy Heartfilla will merge with the 'Infinity Clock'."

"And when that happens, it'll become possible for us to take control of 'Real Nightmare'." Klodoa boasted.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Nee-san." Imitatia swore. "She's going to stay with me forever. Forever… For eternity…"

"You say you wanna be with Lucy forever?" Natsu echoed. "What about Lucy's feelings? She trusted you, and even after she realized you betrayed her, she wants to believe in you again. Can't you hear that voice?"

"There's nothing to hesitate over." Brain II scoffed. "You're just trying to take back what you lost, Imitatia."

"Michelle!" Natsu barked.

"I'm sure Nee-san will be happier this way!" Imitatia insisted, striking out at Natsu with her vine frail. "After all, we were always together."

"Liar!" Romeo's flames blasted her off. "Why are you still lying? You're not the real Michelle. Even if you were together, it was a big lie."

"That's not true!" Imitatia snapped. "I was…"

"After Lucy-nee lost her family, imagine how happy she was when she met you!" Romeo went on the offensive. "Why did you betray her? Why did you tell her such an awful lie? She believed that you were her friend. Me too… I thought you… Goddamn it!" he roared.

"You can't let them shake you, Imitatia." Klodoa urged. "Anyone who stands in your way is an enemy."

"Say something… Michelle!" Romeo barked.

"Do it." Brain II ordered callously.

"Romeo!" Natsu gasped, Imitatia having slammed her vine shield into the wide-open teen.

"Dammit…" Romeo muttered and passed out.

"I got it, Michelle." Natsu stated. "Figuring out who the hell you are can wait until later. Right now, I'm going to kick your ass and save Lucy."

"Oh my." Klodoa laughed. "This should be an amusing spectacle."

"Now, finish him off." Brain II encouraged, Imitatia having Natsu on the ropes. "I'll do whatever is needed to make your prayer come true."

"Bind that man, my vines!" Imitatia let loosed her vine whips.

"Warning, murderous intent detected nearby." Lucy droned. "Approaching rapidly."

"Samuel!" Ulyo blinked, the said grown Exceed bursting in from the roof.

"Lucy Heartfilla." Samuel revealed his claws. "I'll stop the 'Infinity Clock' by spilling your blood!" he charged in, claws outstretched. "Coco, move!" he ordered, the girl blocking his path. "I don't have time to argue with you."

"Then tear through me with those claws first." Coco stood firm.

"You…" Samuel withdrew. "I'm not doing this for the sake of the church's doctrine. I'm following my own heart."

"Even though you know it's wrong?" Ulyo shot back.

"That's right." Samuel replied. "But to put an end to this chaos, I have no other choice."

"Why, you!" Happy head-butted Samuel off.

"Happy, Lily." Ulyo beamed. "Nice timing."

"Leave this to me." Lily stated. "Is that the answer you arrived at?" he asked Samuel. "I'm gonna wipe that decision to take a life right out of your head. Sammy!" he spread his wings and tackled Samuel out.

"Lucy, wake up!" Happy urged. "Can you hear me, Lucy?"

"I… can hear you." Lucy muttered. "But I can't do anything. Everyone is lying on the ground in front of me. I can't move my body…"

"Tears…" Coco spotted Lucy's tears.

"She can hear our voices." Happy realized.

"Lucy's fighting, too." Natsu declared, burning off his restrains. "This showdown ain't over yet."

"Whatever he tries to do, it's too late." Brain II shrugged as Imitatia renewed her fight with Natsu. "You people have no chance."

"His Grace?" Coco echoed, Warren's telepathy having reached them, the Archbishop having informed the group that destroying the chains would halt the merging.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu attacked.

"What tenacity." Imitatia remarked. "This is the power of your feelings?"

"Looks like I still have a chance, huh?" Natsu chuckled.

"A faint hope, at least." Brain II snorted. "Go ahead and do your worst."

"Warning, another engraved seal has been erased." Lucy droned. "There are two left."

"Cobra is down?" Klodoa echoed. "I don't believe it."

"What my father left undone, the destruction of everything that has form," Brain II added. "And bringing about nothingness and chaos. It didn't work seven years ago. But this time, I won't let you interfere, Natsu Dragoneel." And blasted him off with his 'Reflector'. "I'll tell you one thing. The 'Infinity Clock' girl that you're trying to save… It's already too late to save her. 100 years of sleep is as simple as falling off a log. Lucy Heartfilla is becoming one with the 'Infinity' Clock', and when it's done, she'll lose her body and mind, too. And once she's become a piece of the clock, she'll be erased from everyone's memories as well."

"In other words, her very existence will be wiped off the face of Earthland." Ulyo realized. "Don't you get it, Michelle? Midnight _never_ intended to keep his promise!"

"Erased… What?" Imitatia was stunned. "I mean… Nee-san is going to be together with me…"

"She won't leave you." Brain II assured. "She's just going to be a tool. You can be with her as much as you like. It'll work out well. For someone like you, she'll be the perfect partner."

"No…" Imitatia dropped her weapon. "What I wished for… What I prayed for… That's not it!" she let her shield fly towards the staircase. "Nee-san!" she swung herself over to the clock. "Move!" she demanded, stopping Ulyo, Coco and Happy. "Nee-san… I…" she slammed her shield at the 'Infinity Clock'. "I'm sorry!" she repeated her attack. "I'm sorry! I…"

"This is no good." Klodoa tsked.

"It's nonsense." Brain II agreed. "Imitatia, your role is finished. Return to garbage." He blasted Imitatia from behind, reverting her back to her doll form. "Pathetic, filthy doll." He stomped on the toy."

"You…" Natsu growled.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo sent his flames at Natsu who swallowed the fire.

"Come and get me!" Brain II challenge, Natsu slamming him across the face with a charged-up flaming fist.

"Is it that funny to you when someone's sad?" Natsu hissed. "In that case, I'll beat you until you won't be able to crack a smile."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	79. Arc 7: Lucy and Ulyo

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 77 out, this is Chapter 78 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 78: Lucy and Ulyo

* * *

"Just a little more." Brain II grinned, continuing his battle with Natsu. "Just a little more and my father's will can be carried out."

"Natsu, at this rate, Lucy…" Happy turned to Natsu, Coco slamming her fists at the 'Infinity Clock', trying to awaken Lucy.

"I ain't gonna let you vanish!" Natsu swore.

"Can you still stand?" Elfman was by Romeo's side.

"Michelle…" Romeo muttered.

"Yeah," Elfman nodded. "But if you're a Man, you cry only after you do what needs to be done."

"They're cutting through the chains, so why…?" Happy wondered.

"We won't be in time like this." Romeo stood up.

"Anyway, we're going to defeat the Oracion Seis." Elfman agreed.

"Klodoa." Brain II instructed.

"Leave this to me." The talking staff assured. "I'm not letting anyone get in our way."

"You guys snap that stick in half." Natsu smirked. "I'm gonna knock that sneer right off this one's face."

"Your flames will never burn me." Brain II declared. "In the end, your magic will run out."

"Is that right?" Natsu mused, dodging the attack. "And yet, you're totally on the defensive. I got you shaking in your boots."

"Say what you like." Brain II shrugged. "Loathe me. But also fear and respect me. I received my power by making a huge sacrifice. I'm as powerful as my father now. Become a resident of the World of Nil, Salamander. Genesis Zero! I cast open the Gate of Wraithwail! Travellers of nothingness, devour this man's soul, his memories, his very existence. Cease to exist, in the name of Zero! Fitting for two friends." He grinned. "You're caught in a world of darkness, while the little girl is trapped in time without an exit. Struggle as he might, there's no way he can get out of there. Goodbye, Dragon Mage."

"I can't keep crying forever." Lucy swore. "Apologize to Michelle. Give Natsu back!"

"What's happening?" Coco winced as the clock started burning brightly.

"It's blinding!" Happy shielded his eyes.

"What is this?" Brain II was stunned. "The girl…" he realized. "With just one engraved seal left, it must be impossible to have complete control over the 'Infinity Castle. I was careless."

"I heard you, Lucy!" Natsu burst out of the barrier.

"What's that?" Coco was astonished as Natsu slammed a punch right across Brain II's face.

"It's Lucy." Happy declared. "She used the 'Infinity Clock' to sic 'Real Nightmare' on him."

"If that's the case," Ulyo turned to the glowing clock. "We may still have a chance. Just once more… Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine. I meld my Soul and journey to the one whose thoughts I wish I knew!"

"Sacrifice, you say?" Natsu growled, Ulyo having been absorbed into the clock as well.

"They say magic is the heart." Brain II added. "The more feelings you throw away, the more power you can attain."

"It escaped." Romeo blinked, Klodoa fleeing from the scene.

"And you call yourself a Man?" Elfman retorted.

"It's a stick." Romeo reminded.

"When you think you'll be able to meet someone one day, you can't stop thinking about them!" Brain II pummelled Natsu. "There's nothing more painful than the sacrifice of cutting out that feeling, that possibility yourself."

"I get it." Natsu remarked, Brain II reflecting his attack. "So what are you saying you sacrificed?"

"The future." Brain II replied. "A future in which I'm reunited with my father."

"Now you lost me." Natsu admitted. "If you wanna see your dad, go and see him already."

"You people caused a rift between me and my father." Brain II powered up. "Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"Repaying kindness with resentment?" Natsu snorted. "But that's no reason to make Lucy cry. You got a roundabout way of doing things. You sacrificed the future? Talking big about that ain't even happened yet. That pisses me off!" he roared, both adversaries meeting in a clash.

"Impossible." Brain II was shocked. "He's overpowering me."

"I can understand how you're thinking about your dad," Natsu remarked. "But you don't gain anything from the power of feelings by tossing them away. It's something that's engraved in you somewhere and you gain from that."

"Wrong!" Brain II snapped. "Because you throw them away, because you lose them, their importance shines."

"Why you!" Natsu broke the standstill, Brain II tossing him over the shoulder to the ground. "You're warped, every which way." The Dragon Slayer stood back up. "The way you look at things, the way you feel, it's twisted. That's why the past, the future, even your own heart, you can't face it head on!" he renewed the brawl.

"You…" Brain II muttered, Natsu kicking him into the wall. "You say I'm not facing my father?"

"Lucy did it for her father, Michelle did it for Lucy; they tackled each other head on." Natsu declared. "You've got no right to laugh at that. Right from the start," he levelled a punch on Brain II's cracked face. "You lost to the power of feelings!" and ended the fight with a knockout punch.

"He beat the last one." Romeo beamed, Brain II falling down the 'Infinity Castle'.

"What about Lucy?" Elfman turned to the clock.

"What should we do?" Happy wondered. "We were too late. Not only Lucy, even Ulyo's gone."

"Why?" Natsu demanded. "We made all the engraved seals get erased. Give them back! Somebody answer me!"

"What?" Lucy wondered. "What do they mean we're gone?"

"Hey, wait!" Ulyo exclaimed. "Don't tell me this is…"

"We've got a bad feeling about this!" both girls wailed.

"I smell Lucy and Ulyo all over the place." Natsu sniffed the air.

"Then this big fish castle…" Happy twitched.

"Is Lucy and Ulyo's body?" Natsu finished.

"No!" Lucy screamed. "This is too cruel."

"Are you kidding me?" Ulyo exclaimed. "We've become food for Happy."

"I won't eat you!" Happy retorted.

"Stay calm, the two of you." Warren assured. "By using 'Real Nightmare' to help Natsu, Lucy has only sped up the merging process."

"What, it's my fault?" Natsu snapped.

"Anyway, I finally got through." Warren informed. "A little while ago, I got a call from the Guild. Jean-Luc found another way to save Ulyo and Lucy. First, we need to break the spells that have all the Celestial Mages in a chrysalis-like state. It's a simple method. If it is, then the clock will break up into its component parts and scatter somewhere again, apparently."

"Ain't there any other way?" Natsu pressed.

"We'll try." Lucy cut off all protestations.

"Lucy's right." Ulyo agreed. "That way, a lot of people will be able to wake up from their 100-year slumber, right? We may fly off somewhere, but that's the only risk?"

"We're both Fairy Tail mages!" both girls chorused. "Unison Raid!" both females focused the clock's magic, sending out blue shooting stars across the sky to free the Celestial Spirit Mages hit by Anti-Link.

* * *

"Men!" Ichiya posed, having rescued the group using Kanaloa.

"Where are we?" the Natsu wondered. "On top of an octopus?"

"Don't panic." Ichiya assured. "We're joined together with Kanaloa by the parfum of friendship."

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu looked around.

"Calm down, Natsu." Erza chided.

"Warren and the others are looking for them right now." Gray replied.

"How can I calm down?" Natsu snapped. "Lucy's scent!" he sniffed the air. "I'm sure of it. Go over that way, octopus!"

"Kanaloa, if you would." Ichiya gave the instruction and the said octopus took off into the air.

Both Natsu and Gray jumped off the octopus once it landed, running after the girls and catching them before they hit the ground.

"Guess I can't fault you on the timing this time." Ulyo chuckled, Gray cushioning her fall.

"It could be worse." Gray joked.

"How so?" Ulyo blinked, Gray carrying her bridal style.

"Them." Gray nodded to the other pair, Lucy having landed on Natsu's back.

"You've got a point." Ulyo giggled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	80. Arc 8: Sabertooth

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 78 out, this is Chapter 79 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 79: Sabertooth

* * *

"Sabertooth?" Natsu echoed, the group having bade farewell to Byro and his group.

"Sabertooth, as in the tigers with the saber-like canine teeth." Romeo explained. "They've surpassed Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale and are currently the stronger mage Guild in Fiore."

"Never heard of them." Gray admitted.

"They haven't made much of a splash seven years ago." Alzack added.

"Then, they've suddenly risen to prominence these past seven years, right?" Gray concluded.

"What did it was changing their Guild Master." Max replied. "And the induction of five extremely powerful mages into their ranks."

"Things can change that much with just five people?" Lucy was astonished.

"They got some guts." Natsu grinned. "That's even better." He burst out laughing before Max informed them that Fairy Tail was ranked bottom. "It's more fun. I mean, right? Think about how fun it's gonna be climbing up to the top again."

"I'm no match for Natsu-nii." Romeo admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	81. Arc 8: Only Enough Time to Pass By

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 79 out, this is Chapter 80 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 80: Only Enough Time to Pass By One Another

* * *

Ulyo snorted as the rest of the group headed out towards the ocean. "Oh well," she shrugged. "I'll let them have their fun just for today."

"Look, the stars are so beautiful." Lucy gushed that night, the group having retired back to the inn.

"I wonder if everyone else is training hard too." Levy mused.

"Maybe they're looking up at the stars right now, just like us." Wendy remarked.

"Has anyone seen Ulyo?" Carla asked, looking around.

"She's back in her room." Erza replied. "And I think Gray won't be able sleep tonight." She smirked, hearing the sharp 'clack' on Ulyo's door blot.

"Why's that?" Wendy was puzzled.

"Ulyo's got the seven-year itch." Erza grinned.

* * *

"Er, Ulyo?" Gray gaped, freezing when he heard the door lock. Slowing pivoting to face his girlfriend, he saw Ulyo's eye had glazed over. He backed off slowing as she stalked him akin to Juvia, before totally losing it when she pounced on him.

* * *

The laughter that erupted from the girls the next morning had Natsu asking them what was so funny as the utterly exhausted ice mage emerged from his shared room with Ulyo.

Erza managed to catch her breath and answered, "Don't worry Natsu. Gray's just tired. He'll be fine after some rest. Ulyo's got the seven-year itch."

Natsu's eyes widened as he burst out laughing at his best friend/rival. Gray shot him a withering glare, which only made him laugh harder. Happy made no effort to hide his amusement and spent the rest of the day teasing the poor ice wielder. Only Natsu's presence had prevented the drained ice mage from putting the Exceed into orbit.

* * *

"What?" Erza muttered, the group having returned from their trip to the Celestial World.

"Our precious training time…" Natsu moaned.

"We just spent one day in the Celestial Spirit World…" Happy whined.

"And three months went by in a flash." Gray sighed.

"That's why I told you guys not to go." Ulyo reminded.

"Even now, it's not too late." Erza declared. "We can train like hell these five days. All of you steel yourselves. We're not going to have time to sleep."

"Erza's fighting spirit is on fire." Gray gaped.

"She's not the only one." Ulyo pointed to Natsu.

"Sounds good to me." The said Dragon Slayer agreed. "I'm fired up about training like hell."

"A pigeon?" Lucy blinked, a pigeon landed on Erza's head.

"A note?" Ulyo retrieved the messenger pigeon and untied the piece of paper attached to its leg. "Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill." She read. "The handwriting…" she breathed. "Could it be…"

"Let's check it out." Erza suggested.

"But it could be a trap." Levy reminded.

"We'll know what it is when we go." Erza insisted.

* * *

"What the…" Jet wondered, the ground shook when the group arrived at the suspension bridge.

"What's this?" Gray gasped when the bridge repaired itself.

"Lost Magic: Arc of Time…" Ulyo breathed. "It's just as I thought…"

"Ulyo, wait!" Gray called, the water mage dashing across the bridge.

"Thank you for coming, Fairy Tail." Jellal approached the group with the other two Crime Sorcière members.

"You haven't changed, Ulyo." Ultear told her sister. "Meldy and I broke him out of prison." She informed Erza before explaining their reason for creating Crime Sorcière. "But we didn't come here to introduce ourselves." She went to the main point of summoning the group to the forest. "We heard you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games. We can't get near the arena. So there's one favour we would ask of you."

"Every year, when the games were held, we sensed a strange magical force." Jellal explained. "We want you to get to the bottom of it."

"Guilds around Fiore gather to participate in the Grand Magic Games, right?" Lucy reminded. "You'd expect one or two weird types of magic."

"That's what we thought at first." Jellal admitted. "But that magic is evil and somehow reminds me of Zeref. Maybe we're able to sense it because we've gotten too close to Zeref in the past."

"We want to know where that magic is coming from." Ultear added.

"That's like grabbing hold of a cloud." Ulyo noted. "But we'll give it a try. If there's strange magic present while all the Guilds in Fiore are assembled, we're at risk too."

"We'll pay your fees in advance." Ultear offered. "No, I don't mean money. My evolved Time Magic will raise the level of your abilities, just as I did to Ulyo seven years ago. 'Power up' has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is."

"Nee-san, you won't…" Ulyo gaped and sighed when the rest looked at her for an explanation. "Mages have something like a container that determines the limit of their magic power. Even if that container becomes empty, for example, the body automatically absorbs Eternanos from the air, and after a while, the container will become full again. But there's a part of the container mages possess that normally doesn't get used. It's something that everyone has. Latent ability: Second Origin."

"Time Ark will develop that container so you'll be able to use Second Origin like Ulyo." Ultear continued. "However, you will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain."

"Well, if you guys think your pain threshold isn't as high as mine…" Ulyo teased.

* * *

"Maybe you have to take your clothes off for the magic characters to be drawn." Gray noted, as he, Lucy and Ulyo watch Natsu go through the procedure.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Ulyo reminded.

"Hang in there." Ultear urged. "Bringing out your latent ability is no simple matter.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy wondered.

"How painful is it?" Gray shivered.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it looks less painful when _I_ first went through it." Ulyo replied.

"So," Ultear gave the couple a side-glance. "I hear you two have been quite… intimate for a while. Am I expecting any nephews or nieces?"

"Nee-san!" Ulyo exclaimed, flushing.

* * *

"Thanks to you, nee-san, no one can move right now." Ulyo joked as she and Erza stood guard outside the hut everyone was in.

"Fiancée, huh?" Erza mused, strolling along the shore after Crime Sorcière disappeared. "You always were lousy at lying. Nothing has changed since then…"

"Look, Erza." Happy called, drawing a heart with a jagged line straight through in the sand. "AYE!" the Exceed screamed, Erza sending him flying via a kick.

"Wow, Erza, I think he might have cleared the stratosphere." Ulyo joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	82. Arc 8: New Guild

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 80 out, this is Chapter 81 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 81: New Guild

* * *

"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games." Chapati announced in the announcer's booth. "I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima, who will provide the commentary. And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus' Jenny Rearlight. Okay, the players are about to take the field. Starting with the eight-ranked team." He declared, Fairy Tail Team A entered the arena. "Can they recapture their past glory? The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness. Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that, they were eighth place. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?"

* * *

"Let's start cheering them on!" Makarov led the Guild in the cheerleading section.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Natsu gaped.

"I don't believe it." Lucy was stunned.

"How…" Erza was wide-eyed.

* * *

"Master Mavis!" Makarov choked.

"I've come to show my support." Mavis smiled. "It's fine. Only those bearing the Guild's insignia can see me. After all, I've got nothing to do being cooped up on Tenroujima all the time."

* * *

"It's encouraging having the first master here to watch us." Natsu chuckled.

"Even though she's a ghost…" Gray sighed.

* * *

"Alright, let's move on with the team that finished seventh." Chapati continued. "The hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus! In sixth place, the all-female Guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel! In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch black, Blue Pegasus! Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"

* * *

"Who the hell is she?" Natsu wondered, Chelia tripping over her feet.

"What happened to her usual 'love'?" Gray asked.

"Chelia, don't get flustered." Litana chided.

"Sorry, Litana." Chelia smiled.

"Chelia is Sherry's cousin." Litana explained.

"I guess the cousin's all about love, too, huh?" Gray joked.

"Gray, don't forget that promise." Lyon reminded. "If we win, Juvia joins our Guild."

"I don't remember agreeing to that." Gray smirked. "But we ain't losing to you people."

* * *

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round," Chapati continued. "Oh my!" he gushed, a shower of raven feathers descending from the sky. "This comes as a surprise! This first appearance of a Guild, and in third place. The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail! According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more the seven years, but they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate Guild. Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round. The second-place finisher… oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable… Fairy Tail B Team!"

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Elfman was shocked.

"Gajeel?" Natsu echoed.

"Even Ulyo?" Gray gasped.

"Gimme a break!" Natsu snapped. "We may be in the same Guild, but I go all out in a showdown and show no mercy! You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy. I ain't losing to you bastards!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gajeel retorted. "Eighth place team member."

"Enough!" Ulyo broke the fight, her 'Ensui' blade in between the two dragon Slayers. "Can you two antagonize each other _during_ the battle?"

"Let's do our best, right, Elfman?" Mira beamed.

"Taichou, Litana." Ulyo greeted the two Elder Senshi approaching her.

"Ulyo." Ditea nodded.

"Well, we never expected to reunite with you under such circumstances." Litana admitted. "You have lots of catching up to do, Ulyo. All of us overcame the 'Eternal' limit level of our transformations."

"You'll see…" Ulyo gave the two women a mysterious smile.

* * *

"Alright, we've just got one more team to announce." Chapati continued. "That's right, you know who it is." He added, amidst the cheers. "They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth! And now, all the teams are here. Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games. Starting with the competition, points are already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of the fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings. The rules for the battle part are simple. As you see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning teams receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game, let's begin 'Hidden! One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field. The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus' Yeager! From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood! From Raven Tail, Nalpudding! Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm! All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus is here! From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! From Fairy Tail A Team, Gray Fullbuster! From Fairy Tail B Team, Ulyo Fuyu! All the participating players from the eight teams are set. And now, for the rules of the opening game, 'Hidden'!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	83. Arc 8: On A Night of Falling Stars

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 81 out, this is Chapter 82 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 82: On A Night of Falling Stars

* * *

"Participants of 'Hidden', come forward." Mato instructed.

"You better not lose." Natsu warned, Gray stepping up. "Especially to Gajeel's team. And Sabertooth and Raven Tail and…"

"If you are a Man, win, Gray." Elfman shouted.

"Talk about pressure, huh?" Ulyo joked. "I apologize to the both of you beforehand, but I have no intention on losing."

"Course not." Gray assured. "Hit me with everything you've got."

"Sorry, but I'll give you everything I've got as well." Lyon added. "For Juvia's sake."

"Lyon-aniki, you _do_ realize Juvia is the spectators stands, right?" Ulyo muttered.

"Don't pay him any attention." Gray chided. "His stupidity may be catching. Actually, I've been wondering since the elimination round, but what are you?" he looked at Mato.

"As you can see, I'm a pumpkin." Mato replied.

"Should I not have asked that?" Gray wondered.

"Come to think of it," Ulyo peered closely at Mato. "You _do_ look like a pumpkin."

"Yeah, you look like a pumpkin, but what's inside?" Gray mused.

"This happens every year." Eve stated. "I didn't pay much attention, though."

"I think he's a staff member." Beth suggested.

"Good job creating a character." The pair bowed.

"Don't go overboard on the character thing." Gray muttered.

"Hold on a sec here." Nalpudding voiced. "This competition that's gonna start any second, 'Hidden', I don't know what it entails and that goes for all the competitions ahead, but it's pretty obvious that the two fairies have an advantage."

"It can't be helped." Mato protested. "It's amazing that two teams from the same Guild made it this far."

"It's fine with me." Rufus stated. "My memory is singing. It's not necessarily the case that two of them confer an advantage."

"I'm impressed." Gray remarked. "Is that what they call the 'confidence of a king'?"

"It's possible your fellow Guild member will become your weakness." Rufus shrugged. "She could be held hostage, threatened, leak information, and many more unfavourable circumstances could be created. Keep that in mind."

"If I don't' forget it…" Gray looked away.

"Field open!" Mato announced.

"What the…?" Gray gaped as an entire village manifested in the centre of the arena.

"Déjà vu…" Ulyo muttered. "But it makes me wonder just how much magic is being used to pull it off. See you two later." She smiled, the buildings suddenly engulfed them.

"Ulyo, Lyon!" Gray shouted, finding himself in the middle of a street. "What happened to everyone?"

"Everyone disappeared?" Ulyo mused. "It's just as I thought."

"I see." Lyon realized the same thing. "So that's the idea."

"Hide and seek here?" Eve grinned.

* * *

"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple." Chapati went into lecture mode. "Each person is the hider and seeker. Find each other in this town. You can use any kind of magic. Then deliver one blow. It doesn't matter if you do any damage. The person who attacks gets one point. These are copies of everyone." He added, as the floor was flooded with the participants' clones. If you accidentally hit a copy, you lose one point. Now, disappear into the silence. Like a black cat lurking in the dark night." At the sound of the gong, the game started. "Let 'Hidden' begin!"

* * *

"Now, how about I get a better look around?" Ulyo smiled and activated her 'Crystal Boots'.

* * *

"Once you attack a clone, the player restarts ten seconds later in a different area" Chapati explained. "Likewise if the player is attacked by another mage, a point is subtracted from them, too and the player restarts in a different area ten seconds later. As long as it is within the time limit, it's possible for the players to restart any number of times. The time limit is 30 minutes and the team that has the most points at the end will be in first place."

* * *

"You should try to grasp the rules faster." Nalpudding chided, appearing behind the running Gray.

"I didn't figure you'd be the first one to come at me." Gray turned to his opponent. "But now, I don't have to look for you. Ice Hammer! And now I'm getting a point." He grinned, dispelling his attack. "What?" he exclaimed, realizing he had hit a clone. "That attack should've nailed him head on. I don't believe it…" he was stunned when the real Nalpudding approached him.

"Too bad, that was a copy." Nalpudding taunted, the ice mage was then teleported outside. "Gray…" he voiced, reappearing behind his target. "I found you!" and slammed a punch at his opponent. "You're an easy mark."

"Carrot Missiles!" Beth attacked from underground. "I missed." Only to be hit back Yeager's underground assault.

"I saw you use your magic." Yeager grinned.

"I saw it, too." Lyon remarked, swiping Yeager aside with his ice magic. "I found you, Gray."

"River Whip!" Ulyo slapped her big brother figure aside with her water whip.

"Hey, I don't need you to give me a hand." Gray chided.

"Not from what I just saw." Ulyo retorted. "I'm just going to defeat you, like I promised Master."

"You promised Gramps?" Gray echoed.

"Well, it started like this…" Ulyo recalled, Makarov having laid down the 'punishment game for the loser team' rule. "That's how it happened." She chuckled. "Just so you know," she winked. "I have quite a number of fantasies I haven't acted out."

"Quit it!" Gray flushed, getting her not-so-subtle innuendo. "Hey, Gramps!" he roared at the screen. "I didn't hear anything about this! That local rule applies to us, too, doesn't it?"

* * *

"Of course…" Makarov stammered.

* * *

"I'm gonna get two fairies together." Nalpudding grinned.

"Too slow." Ulyo replaced herself with a 'Mist Clone'.

"What the hell's with this bastard?" Gray hissed when snow started falling.

"I miscalculated by not realizing that are some mages here who can't withstand the cold." Eve remarked. "I see you. Over there!" he sent his snowstorm at Beth, Yeager and Nalpudding, gaining three points in unison, only to be assaulted by Lyon's 'Ice Make: Eagle'.

"Sorry, but cold doesn't work against me." Lyon remarked.

"Damn you, Jawface." Gray growled, Nalpudding having renewed his attack on him. "Just targeting me this whole time."

* * *

"Anyway, Sabertooth's Rufus isn't moving at all, is he?" Chapati wondered. "He hasn't attacked anyone or been attacked yet. Come to think of it, Fairy Tail's Ulyo hasn't made another move after that brief assault."

* * *

"This competition is too simple." Rufus remarked, standing on a pole.

* * *

"What's this?" Chapati gaped.

* * *

"I remember it." Rufus added. "Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of their magic. I remember, I remember it. Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars…" he cast his lightning beams. "What is this…" he was stunned when his lightning rods started to freeze, before dispelling.

"Memory Magic may be an Ancient Magic," Ulyo declared, twirling her Caduceus Rod like a baton. "But you're no match for me."

"You two stick out like a sore thumb!" Nalpudding leapt at the two.

"Be quiet." Ulyo retorted. "The adults are talking." Forming two 'Great Liquid Needles', she tossed the two water spikes at Nalpudding's chest. "I suppose it's almost time." She smiled.

"The sky…" Rufus looked at the large magic circle at appeared in the sky.

"The ground too…" Lyon took a look at his feet. "Since when did she…"

"What are you?" Rufus demanded.

"I've said it before." Ulyo smirked. "Your Memory Magic may be an Ancient Magic, but there's always someone _better_."

* * *

"She didn't…" Ditea breathed.

"It can't be…" Litana realized.

* * *

"I'm a Recorder." Ulyo's smirk widened.

"Impossible…" Rufus was taken aback. "Immortal Magic?"

"Aurora Curtain!" Ulyo summoned her area spell. At her command, numerous icicles rained down on the entire arena, taking out everybody else.

* * *

"Everyone is wiped out!" Chapati exclaimed. "In an instant, she rocketed to first place. Is this the real Fairy Tail?"

* * *

"Spectators," Ulyo declared. "This competition isn't interesting. After all, since not even Rufus could pinpoint my magic, all I have to do is prepare a wide area spell to take everyone out in one shot."

"Moulding Magic." Gray realized what sort of magic Rufus had.

"I've heard rumours of him." Lyon admitted. "He really is someone to be reckoned with. But for Ulyo to prepare such a large scale area spell in such a short time, she's exceeded even my expectations."

"Think this is one big joke?" Gray roared. "Obey the rules of 'Hidden'! Again?" he glared, Nalpudding having kicked him back to the ground.

* * *

"Time's up!" Chapati declared, the magic fading. "Here are the rankings. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail B Team took first place. Fairy Tail A Team put up a good fight, but results are unfortunate."

* * *

"Ulyo, what did we say about revealing your trump card so soon?" Gajeel chided, the Immortal Magic mage returning to her team.

Ulyo shrugged, "Since they're so darn proud of their prowess, it'll be daunting for them to see someone else up them in their own game."

"So, it's basically a psychological attack on morale." Mirajane whistled. "Harsh."

"By the way, what _did_ you do to that idiot?" Laxus thought to ask.

"You mean Nalpudding?" Ulyo echoed. "I just shot out his 'Chain Link' and 'Soul Sleep'. He won't be able to use magic anymore after this."

"Ulyo, you _do_ realize you gave him a sentence worse than death, right?" even Gajeel was stunned at her ruthlessness.

* * *

"And now, we continue to the battle part." Chapati declared. "A member from each team will fight in a single match. This isn't a tournament. I've just received the list of matches. The first match of day one: from Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilla versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	84. Arc 8: Chariot

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 82 out, this is Chapter 83 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 83: Chariot

* * *

"Pathetic!" Cana snapped, the Guild having gathered at a nearby bar that night. "Fairy Tail used to be on the top. What the hell happened? Every last one of them…"

"Big words from somebody who was too busy pub-hopping to cheer her teammates on." Elfman retorted.

"I was watching you." Cana shot back. "Even all the pubs have Lacrima Vision."

"Well, let's raise a mug to our crushing defeat." Makarov declared.

"What a disaster of a day." Erza admitted. "The only saving grace was Ulyo taking out Sabertooth's Rufus in the first round."

"I know," Mirajane agreed. "We'd better get our act together from tomorrow.

"I'm up tomorrow." Natsu declared. "And I'll turn things around for you, you'll see."

"If Salamander's gonna be in the game, maybe I'll join in too." Gajeel remarked.

"Huh, Ulyo and Gray aren't here?" Levy looked around.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them." Jet admitted.

"Ulyo, are you alright?" Levy asked, the couple entering the pub. "I mean, you used your 'Immortal Magic' for quite some time in 'Hidden'."

"I'm fine." Ulyo assured. "I think I'm getting used to 'Immortal Magic'."

"Where are Wendy and Carla?" Gray asked Lisanna.

"Looks like they're still under the weather." Lisanna replied. "Porlyusica is with them."

"By the way," Natsu took a sniff at Gray. "Why does Ulyo smell of you?"

"Well…" Gray started.

"The idiot showed up while I was showering." Ulyo shot the ice mage a look.

"And the two of you ended up getting it on in the bathroom." Gajeel realized what happened. "Wonderful, remind me to disinfect the shower before using it."

"Alright, we're all here, yeah?" Makarov shouted. "Listen up, brats! Today's defeat is the seed of tomorrow's victory. Let's rise up. Cause we don't know the meaning of the words 'give up'. Aim for number one in Fiore!"

"Who's next?" Natsu challenged. "Let's cheer up with a little throw-down."

"You're a wimp, Max!" Wakaba teased, the said sand mage knocked out on the floor.

"How'd he get this strong in just three months?" even Warren was shocked.

"Looks like fun." Gajeel grinned. "I'll take you up on that."

"Don't." Laxus cautioned. "Once you and Natsu get started, it's not gonna be a game."

"You're a strong drinker, huh, doll?" Bacchus strolled in, approaching Cana. "Why don't we see who's stronger?" he slammed his shot glass on the table.

"I don't know who you are," Cana rose to the challenge. "But you're challenging _me_ to a drinking match?"

"I don't know who you are, but don't do it." Marco warned the interloper.

"Don't let her looks fool you," Wakaba agreed. "That's woman's a monster."

"This isn't going to end well." Ulyo predicted.

"Why do you say that?" Gray asked.

"Just watch and you'll know what I mean." Ulyo replied. "Told you." She sighed, Bacchus having outdrank Cana.

"I'm taking this as a trophy." Bacchus dangled Cana's bikini top in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marco demanded.

"Gildarts will murder you." Wakaba agreed.

"Bacchus?" Erza echoed, Bacchus having taken Marco and Wakaba out.

"If it ain't Erza." Bacchus grinned, getting to his feet. "You're a fine babe as always. I hear you were gone for seven years."

"True enough." Erza admitted. "It seems you're not participating in the Grand Magic Games."

"Well, I'll leave it to the young urns this time." Bacchus burst out laughing. "But after watching War Cry's pitiful match, my man's soul can't stay silent. So under the reserve member provision, I joined the team. My soul is trembling with excitement. If we get to clash tomorrow or after," he added, stumbling off. "I'd like to settle things from that one time. My soul is always… Wild."

"Four…" Erza muttered, Bacchus exiting the bar.

"What's his deal?" Lucy wondered.

"He's a S-Class mage from Quatro Cerberus." Erza replied. "We used to run into each other a lot while out on jobs. I know his strength very well. The Drunk Falcon, Drunken Bursting Palm Bacchus. We've fought several times, but never to a decisive conclusion."

"What, that was a long time ago." Natsu reminded, now in a tug-of-war with Gray. "There's no way he could beat Erza now."

"You don't even know that Erza's gonna fight." Gray retorted.

"I could take him on, too." Natsu argued.

* * *

The next day, the 'Chariot' game went underway.

* * *

"Why did Natsu sign up for this?" Gray wondered.

"You'd think he would've been able to tell what kind of event it was from the name, 'Chariot'." Lucy sighed.

"Once he made up his mind to do it, he doesn't listen." Erza reminded.

"He probably thought he'd be fighting the chariots themselves." Elfman guessed, the camera panning in to reveal Natsu, Gajeel and Sting at the back of the chariot line, all three Dragon Slayers suffering from motion sickness.

* * *

"Maybe Laxus too?" Mirajane turned to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Don't tell anybody." Laxus warned.

"I suppose it's obvious by this point." Ulyo sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	85. Arc 8: Mirajane vs Jenny

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 83 out, this is Chapter 84 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 84: Mirajane vs. Jenny

* * *

"Like this?" Mirajane smiled, already in a bikini and posing.

"How's this?" Jenny retaliated with a similar tactic.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed.

"Mira…" Wendy muttered.

* * *

"I guess since they're both former pinup models, an irregular rule turned it into a cheesecake showdown." Ulyo sighed.

* * *

"Like this?" Mirajane posed into another bikini suit.

"Hi…" Jenny countered with a leopard print bikini.

* * *

"They do this kind of thing in the battle part, too?" Wendy wondered.

"I imagine this involves a special rule…" Lucy reasoned. "Or at least, I hope so…"

* * *

"As expected, quite impressive." Jenny noted.

"It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing." Mirajane admitted.

"I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown." Jenny noted.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of slugfests." Mirajane confessed. "If we can resolve this peacefully, all the better, right?"

"Hold it!" Ditea declared, as she, Arania and Risely leapt into the arena in their swimsuits. "It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention!"

"When it comes to strength, as well as beauty…" Arania added, the trio landed.

"Mermaid Heel is Number One." The three women chorused.

"Stop right there!" Sherry announced as she, Chelia and Litana, too, entered the fray. "You people don't have enough love! If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken. It's all about love. Without love…"

"You can't beat us." Chelia finished.

* * *

"This is no time to just sit back and be impressed." Mavis reminded.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Cana stated.

"Don't worry." Mavis smiled. "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everyone. You three can't just sit back and watch either." She reminded Erza's group. "Let's all join in!"

"When other people from the cheering section take the field, doing nothing is not an option." Erza declared.

* * *

"What, you're going out, too?" Laxus asked the other female mage on the team who was already decked in her bikini.

"It's a matter of Senshi pride." Ulyo retorted.

* * *

"I think this has gotten out of hand." Mirajane noted, the rest of the females clustered in the arena.

"Well, it's not bad as a fun little stunt." Jenny remarked.

* * *

"Still and all, this match is just between Mirajane and Jenny." Chapati reminded.

* * *

"In that case, there's no point in us being out here." Levy pointed out.

"The main thing is that we have fun." Mavis stated.

"And how is that a ghost like you get such a kick out of this?" Ulyo wondered.

"I bet anything her personality has an effect on the mood of our Guild." Lucy declared.

"What, you're here, too?" Erza blinked, spotting Evergreen beside her.

"I won't let you people hog the spotlight." Evergreen replied.

* * *

"The next theme is school swimsuits." Chapati announced.

* * *

"Why are we suddenly in weird fetish swimwear?" Levy wondered

"You don't really look out of place, Wendy." Lisanna remarked.

"That doesn't make me happy!" Wendy wailed.

"Lisanna, is it me," Ulyo started. "Or have your boobs gotten bigger?"

* * *

"Next up is bikinis and thigh-high heels." Chapati declared.

* * *

"For some reason, this feels even more embarrassing than the swimsuit alone." Lucy noted.

"Is that so?" Ulyo wondered.

* * *

"Moving on, girls in glasses." Chapati continued.

* * *

"This isn't any change for me." Laki shrugged.

* * *

"Cat ears!" Chapati was on a roll.

* * *

"Is there any point for me to wear them?" Carla sighed.

* * *

"Bondage!" Chapati announced.

* * *

"This is also a form of love." Sherry cracked her whip.

"You are too into it." Chelia gaped.

"Well, Erza?" Evergreen taunted. "Are you about ready to admit defeat?"

"Did you say something?" Erza retorted, brandishing a nine o-wisp.

"I lose." Evergreen conceded.

* * *

"The next theme is 'wedding dress'." Chapati declared. "Prepare a partner and get into bridal gear."

* * *

"I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you into this, Master." Mirajane smiled, partnering Makarov.

"Well, you were at hand…" Jenny shrugged, Hibiki at her side.

Levy sweatdropped as Jet and Dory decked it out on who was to be her partner, before turning to an uninterested Gajeel, Pantherlily having partnered up with Asuka.

"Seriously, what's up with men and a lack of a romantic bone?" Ulyo wondered outloud.

"What is it about us males without a romantic bone?" Gray teased, an arm around her waist.

"I thought you freaked out the last time I mentioned marriage?" Ulyo joked.

"Not this time." Gray nuzzled her neck. "Should we consider this a dress rehearsal?"

"I'm the groom for you, right, Carla?" Happy asked.

"Well, since we're both Exceeds…" Carla relented.

"Juvia, I'm the one for you!" Lyon declared, Juvia in his arms.

"Lyon-sama, but Juvia is…" Juvia stated.

"Who should I…" Lucy looked around, only to be lifted off the ground by Loke.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu complained, Loke having vanishing back to the Celestial World and leaving Lucy on top of Natsu. "Hurry up and get off me…"

* * *

"The wedding showdown is over." Chapati declared, the bell ringing. "Let's go back to the swimsuit showdown."

* * *

"I think it's about time I put in an appearance." Ooba Babasaama announced. "Lamia Scale's Ooba Babasaama is going to show you what a woman's charm is!" she leapt off her stand.

Insert instant white-out.

"Lyon-aniki, I pity you." Ulyo told her big brother figure.

* * *

"With that single strike, the excitement in this arena went down the drain." Chapati remarked. "The interlopers suddenly lost interest and are returning to their seats."

* * *

"It looks like playtime is over." Jenny remarked.

"I'm a little disappointed." Mirajane admitted. "That was fun…"

"Mira, this will be the last one." Jenny declared.

"I'm not gonna lose." Mirajane was confident.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?" Jenny suggested.

"Good idea." Mirajane agreed. "What are the stakes?"

"How about the person who loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer?" Jenny laid down the terms.

"Sure, why not?" Mirajane smiled.

"The final theme…" Chapati sweated. "Is battle gear."

"This is my battle form." Jenny changed into her battle suit.

"Then I'll change into mine." Mirajane started to power up. "We went with the flow of previous matches and made a bet so maybe it'll be okay to keep going with that flow and finish this with a little dust-up?"

* * *

"She won't…" Ulyo gaped when Mirajane started to transform. "She did." She sighed, Mirajane appearing in her Satan Soul: Sitri form seconds later.

* * *

"I accepted you bet." Mirajane declared. "Now I want you to accept my power. Okay?" without warned, she charged, taking out the shell-shocked Jenny in one strike.

"The winner… Mirajane!" Chapati declared Mirajane the victor.

"Sorry." Mirajane smiled. "I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit, Jenny."

"No!" Jenny wailed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	86. Arc 8: Naval Battle

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 84 out, this is Chapter 85 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 85: Naval Battle

* * *

"Day Four of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced. "In a moment, today's competition will begin. The name of the competition is 'Naval Battle'. In other words, a sea battle. Any player who leaves the sphere of water is out. The last person to remain in the sphere is the winner. However, when it gets down to two people left, a special rule will come into effect. That's the five-minute rule. When there are two players left, they've got five minutes. The one person who leaves the sphere during that time will be in last place. All the teams are entering the water. Litana from Lamia Scale. Jenny from Blue Pegasus. From Mermaid Heel, Ditea. Ulyo from Fairy Tail B has also entered the water."

* * *

"Sabertooth's Minerva has arrived." Minerva entered the water.

* * *

"And Lucy from Fairy Tail A." Chapati continued.

* * *

"I can't lose either." Lucy stood firm. "I have to redeem myself after blowing it on the first day."

"Um…" Rocker started. "I'm here too…"

"Sorry everyone." Lucy grinned, after Chapati declared the battle had started. "But right off the bat… Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"They've got a mermaid too?" Ditea chuckled. "The more the merrier."

"Water is my garden!" Aquarius roared, unleashing a water cyclone from her urn.

"Grand Waterfall!" Ulyo unleashed her water attack before she was swept away.

"What kind of fight is this?" Ditea wondered.

"The toughest opponents are taking each other out." Jenny remarked. "In that case, while I've got the chance, I'll start with one!" she sucker-kicked Rocker out of the sphere.

"I've gotta do my best, too." Litana grinned and attacked Ditea with her 'Lightning Shadow Chain', only to have Ditea deflect with her 'Prism Wall'.

"We'll never get anywhere at this rate." Aquarius remarked. "I'm going back for now."

"Why?" Lucy blinked. "In water, you're the one I can count on the most."

"I've got a date." Aquarius informed.

"Your Spirits are still so easy-going." Ulyo joked. "Nothing personal, Lucy. I'm just doing this to keep you from getting killed." Raising a hand above her, she summoned her next attack. "Rising Sea!"

"What the…" Lucy gaped as a water pillar started to firm in the middle of the water sphere, Ditea and Jenny stopping their fist fight as they tried to hold their ground, just as Litana came into the fray.

"Rain clouds?" Litana blinked as the sky darkened before the trio.

"No…" Ditea's eyes widened as snow started to descend. "It's a snow storm! Dammit! Ulyo is completely serious about this!" with a yelp, she was thrown out of the sphere, along with the other girls.

"Now that the sluggers are gone," Ulyo remarked, turning to the last remaining competitor in the water. "How about we get this over with, Minerva?"

"Oh?" Minerva smirked, the timer started ticking.

"Please, don't take me for a fool." Ulyo snorted. "With your magic, you could won this in a flash."

"But that would spoil the fun." Minerva shrugged. "Try to withstand this, Fairy Tail." And released her War God Magic.

"Fool." Ulyo muttered, her transformation talisman shining brightly, the magic surge nullifying Minerva's attacks. "Aeon Mercury Power! Caster Magic: War God Magic." Aeon Mercury looked at the Caster Mage impassively. "It allows you to conjure a wave-like matter that lets you manipulate the space around any object or substance of your choosing; or in this case, the battle area. Not only can you manipulate space as means of defence or offense, you can also teleport people and objects of their choosing. Quite convenient, but as I told Rufus before, it's useless."

"We'll see about that!" Minerva snapped, casting two more magic orbs at the Senshi. "Impossible!" she was taken aback when her spheres were diffused against an invisible wall around Aeon Mercury.

"Hyperspace Area Formation." Aeon Mercury stated. "You see, you aren't the only one who can distort space. Now, let's continue this, shall we? Immortal Magic: God of Water!"

"Immortal Magic?" Minerva was shocked. "That's the same magic that…"

"Exactly." Aeon Mercury whispered behind her, having 'Water Flicker'ed to the Caster Mage's back, her 'Water God: 1000 Point Strike' surrounding Minerva before anyone knew what happened. "You are the arrogant one, Sabertooth. Did you really think there's no one higher than you? You will fall before me, just as Rufus did. Referee," she looked at Mato. "Call it before I freeze her from the inside."

* * *

"The referee has stopped it!" Chapati declared, Mato raising his hand to stop the match just as Aeon Mercury kicked Minerva out of the sphere. "The competition is over! The winner is Ulyo! Fairy Tail B really is strong!"

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray hurried over, as frostbite having started to set in.

"No, I'll give her treatment first." Wendy was immediately in medic mode.

"I'll help you." Chelia offered.

"Winter's Gentle Ending." Aeon Mercury had already melted off the ice around Lucy's legs before Wendy and Chelia could do anything. "What?" she looked at Natsu's furious expression. "I took her out to save her life; or would you rather I let Minerva kill her?"

"Natsu," Erza voiced. "Mercury is right. It's the lesser of two evils."

"What are you staring at?" Aeon Mercury looked at the glaring Minerva. "I acted within the rules of the competition; there weren't any rules that said I couldn't transform. You should be grateful, I let you be in second place. Couldn't say the same from Rufus, though." She added as an afterthought.

"What?" Minerva growled, the rest of the Sabertooth Team were in front of her.

"Guys, cool it." Aeon Mercury restrained the A Team amidst the chants to fight. "I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore." She addressed the Sabertooth Team. "I'll just tell you one thing. You people…" she let her magic aura flare and pretty much scaring everyone. "Have made an enemy out of the one Guild you don't want to anger. Cross me enough and I'll make what I did to Nalpudding look like a midsummer's night dream."

"You…" Minerva started and went into full rage. "YOU!" she charged at Ulyo who had reversed her transformation and leapt into the air, readying an attack.

Ulyo easily sidestepped the attack, tripping her and causing Minerva to land on her back. You've lost, Minerva. Give it up."

"No, I can't lose!" Minerva screamed in denial. "I can't lose! NOT TO YOU!" she got to her feet and prepared to punch her opponent.

"Ready… set…" Ulyo begun, holding Minerva's wrist in a death grip before Minerva's attack landed. "And destroy! Flash Freeze!" she sent her ice magic into Minerva's limb, instant freezing the appendage from fingertip to elbow. "Take that as your final warning." She cautioned the Sabertooth Team, Orga having retrieved the screaming Minerva. "I held back; that attack could have killed her in seconds."

"Will she be alright?" Cana asked, B Team gathering in the arena.

"Who, Lucy or Minerva?" Ulyo asked.

"Both." Mirajane replied.

"Lucy will be fine; she just suffered from a mild case of frostbite." Ulyo assured. "As for Minerva, she'll live if they manage to amputate her arm fast enough."

"Overkill, much?" Gray gave his life partner a look.

"You can't talk." Ulyo joked.

* * *

"So, how is she?" Gajeel asked, both Fairy Tail teams gathered in the infirmary.

"Thanks to Ulyo, her life isn't in danger." Porlyusica assured.

"Those bastards…" Natsu cursed.

"I know what you wanna say." Laxus remarked.

"Lucy…" Happy blinked as the Celestial Mage stirred.

"Everyone, I'm sorry." Lucy muttered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsu wondered.

"I blew it again." Lucy sank under the covers.

"What are you talking about?" Ulyo chided. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing; I shouldn't have used such a huge attack on you."

"My keys…" Lucy realized.

"Here they are." Happy presented the pouch to her.

"Thank goodness." Lucy wept.

"Looks like she fell asleep." Mirajane sighed, Ulyo having cast a 'Sleep Lullaby' on Lucy.

"Sabertooth…" Gray growled.

"I don't like them." Gajeel agreed.

"Master." Erza turned to see Makarov enter the room.

"A Team, B Team, you're all here?" Makarov addressed the gathered group. "Good. I'm not sure if this is god news or bad news. The administrators told me that Teams A and B must combine."

"What?" Natsu gasped.

"Teams A and B must unite?" Laxus echoed.

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams to seven." Makarov replied. "And having an odd number doesn't work when it comes to matching up for the battle part. Therefore, both our teams must become one and we have to choose the five members again."

"Choose five members?" Erza echoed.

"What about our points?" Ulyo thought to ask.

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over." Makarov replied. "In other words, A Team's 34 points."

"But if that's the administrator's decision, there's nothing we can do about it." Erza relented.

"Well, looking at the bright side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team." Ulyo reminded.

"But even if we decide on five people here, the remaining events will all just be tag-team battles, right?" Gray pointed out.

"No, I'm sure that between tomorrow's break and the final day, there will be a battle involving all five members." Porlyusica was certain. "So you should choose carefully."

* * *

"This is really the strongest team, right?" Mirajane beamed, the new, reorganized Fairy Tail team entering the arena.

"This is an awesome team." Cana agreed.

"I can't even _picture_ these guys failing." Ulyo chuckled, her Guardian Ring having been returned to her.

"Ulyo, you sure you're alright with this?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Ulyo chuckled. "I would think Gray deserves a crack at Rufus after what happened on the first day."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
